Nevermore
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: TFP: He never saw it coming; a chance to feel something for another again, a chance to let someone feel for him. Will he open up for this one and experience true joy, or will it all end poorly, as it often does? Sequel to "The Visitor". ShockwaveXRed Alert M for obvious reasons later on.
1. The Watcher

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**The Watcher**

It was another simple day.

Shockwave's sight had returned after a few orbital cycles of being without, all hastened properly by the offering from that peculiar Autobot who had risked her life to come to his laboratory uninvited, simply to help him in the end result. It wasn't her presence that caused confusion-a confusion that he wasn't proud to admit to himself-but her intentions. No Autobot was so foolish to offer aid unless it meant they desired something in return. However, the Autobot medic had not made a single appearance since then, so Shockwave could fairly assume that she was either dead or had somehow found the means to leave. Either way, after a long time had passed, his interest in the subject had dwindled.

Earlier that morning-or what a morning felt like on Cybertron-Shockwave ventured to the surface when he received word that the drones left in his command had retrieved a fresh specimen. Once he stepped out of his laboratory, he noticed that the drones were standing around a tightly sealed container where a snarling, screeching form was being housed.

"What is the condition of the specimen?" he asked.

One of the drones looked up at him. He had a scar on his faceplate that differed him from others, but Shockwave didn't care to try and differentiate them. "Sir, its condition is in impeccable shape and there were minimal damages."

"Any infected?" Shockwave questioned, running his claws over the container.

"No, sir."

"Good. Bring it to my lab with the others."

The drones seemed particularly cautious about it, but were in no position to offer any form of objection as they followed behind Shockwave with the carrying unit that housed the obviously dangerous thing within.

Once inside his laboratory, Shockwave passed several containment chambers filled with various creatures and chattering metal beasts before stopping at a heavily fortified cell surrounded by a dense containment field. The drones pushed the container's opening against the cell and one of the drones jumped onto the top, pressing several latches into place to hold the container steady. Finally, after a moment of cautious hesitation, a few glances to Shockwave and the others, the drone began to slowly lift the opening of the container.

A metallic rattling filled the air from inside the container and a glimpse of something resembling snakes seemed to move around from within. What followed was a collection of low, deadly hisses and growls that caused the drones to back away from the container for a brief second. Shockwave wasn't so intimidated however, or at least was a master at maintaining it.

"All right," Shockwave told them, "Give it an incentive to leave the container."

At that command, another drone moved forward and pressed a few buttons on a control pad beside the cell. A small door opened up inside the darkness and a tiny turbo fox appeared, sniffing about. After waiting a moment for some form of response, the drones and Shockwave watched under the dim light as tendrils slithered out from the container and a clawed hand reached out. There was a rattling chattering sound from within; the call of a hunter. Before the unfortunate animal had a chance to realize the doom soon upon it, a piercing roar filled the air. In a flash, the turbofox was abruptly seized with a pained screech and a spray of Energon splashed across the cell walls.

Shockwave observed the sight of a kneeling shape in the darkness of the cell as it fed on the turbofox, shredding its metal carcass to ribbons, hungry for the glowing lifeforce within. The sick, squelching sounds of its feeding made the drones shudder visibly, but Shockwave was genuinely fascinated with the behavioral patterns of such a creature.

A dangerously magnificent creature.

O

Shockwave was unfamiliar with the idea of boredom, but it seemed that it fleetingly passed his central processor when he discovered nothing of particular advancement in his work. Most of his test subjects perished from the intensity of his experiments, leaving him to order that more be collected. Lord Megatron had rarely contacted him at all, so he assumed that his work would have to press on regardless of the break in communication.

As he ventured to the surface for a brief nanoklick, he was certain that there was a new sensation of watchful optics on him. He turned halfway toward a spire in the distance, but could not make out any abnormalities that would be a cause for his sudden attention. Shockwave tilted his head and glanced down at a drone.

"Have you performed scans of the entire perimeter of Kaon as I asked of you?" he questioned.

The drone seemed a bit unsettled by the question. "Um...not yet, sir," he said. Then, he quickly corrected himself. "B-But I was busy finishing up with the Energon collection as you-"

"Perform your assigned duties and then tend to the task afterwards," Shockwave interrupted, turning to go without so much as a change in his vocals. "If there is so much as a single pillar left unchecked, you will find yourself on my table."

The drone was obviously frightened by the concept as he quickly made haste to do as Shockwave commanded.

Again, the sensation of being watched came to Shockwave later on, but only when he returned to the surface for the reports from the drones. It only made him realize that there was someone out there observing him foolishly. Shockwave was not one to approve of such games, so he sent out a few drones and even Insecticons to hunt for whatever it was that observed him.

While they went out on his commanded task, Shockwave spent some time in his laboratory, observing the details and schematics of his most recent project that consisted of several warriors he would soon reveal to Lord Megatron.

"Shockwave, sir?"

Shockwave lifted his head and glanced back at a drone standing there at the doorway. "What is it?" he asked.

"We've spotted Autobot movement outside of Kaon's walls," the drone told him.

Shockwave straightened and stood up from his chair. "And why are you here to tell me this?"

The drone seemed confused and wavered when Shockwave approached, his footsteps thudding loudly in the silence of the poorly lit room. "W-Well I thought that-" the drone stammered, "I-I mean that I was told you-"

Shockwave's single, gem-like optic seemed to narrow at the drone below him. "Find the Autobot."

The command carried no anger or increase in volume, but it certainly was capable of freezing circuits. The drone quickly rushed away after a respectful bow of his head and Shockwave returned to his chair, leaning against his hand in deep thought.

An idea-perhaps a foolish one at that-crossed his thoughts. Could it actually be that "good Samaritan" who had aided him before? The manner in which she had approached and spoken with him certainly spoke volumes of one so very naive, but she had managed to live as long as she had before that. Perhaps this little Autobot medic had more to her than he originally assumed.

Well, any Autobot still lingering about on Cybertron would not be permitted to live so long as he-and Lord Megatron-had his say. Although the prospect of an Autobot prisoner certainly would yield great benefits to his research.

It meant he could have a specimen who would scream this time.

One who would regret assuming to come to him.


	2. Interesting Little Prisoner

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**Interesting Little Prisoner  
**

Something screamed.

Shockwave was awoken from his brief recharge by the sound of shouts and cries. He immediately made his way to his laboratory and found two Insecticons dragging a red and white form in their claws. Shockwave's optic landed on the shape in their clutches; definitely an Autobot given the symbol of their accursed people on her small door wings. She had a pointed head crest, thin features, long fingers, and pointed feet with spikes at the ends. Her hands were bound with stasis cuffs.

The Insecticons made sick, rattling hisses and she glared up at them defiantly. Hm. So she did have a fearless streak in her after all. Shockwave had seen cowardly Autobots before-most of which who met their unpleasant end-but this female was certainly not one of them. If he knew her name, there was a small change he could figure out her position, her leader if she functioned under a different unit and see if there were others.

"Autobot, who are you?" he asked.

She looked up at him and her optics widened to a slight degree, but she didn't speak. Shockwave drew closer and raised his cannon to her abdomen in a painful manner given her visible wince. "If you do not speak, I can simply pull the information out myself."

She considered this briefly before answering. "Red Alert."

So it _had_ been her after all. The voice was definitely the same. "Why have you come here?" Shockwave asked.

"Not like I had much choice given these two," Red Alert quipped.

Shockwave disapproved of the humor and his vocals dropped a register lower. "If you know of me, Autobot; you know that I do not take humor so very lightly. Now inform me of your logic behind arriving here to my laboratory unchecked."

Red Alert seemed to contemplate a proper response. "Um...well I-"

"Speak quickly, Autobot!" Shockwave ordered.

She flinched somewhat before shrugging her shoulders. "I told you before; I was called to come here by the sound of the space bridge explosion," she explained, "I thought it might have been Autobots because I hadn't seen or heard wind of anyone else in a while." Red Alert paused and looked up at the emotionless optic staring down at her before continuing. "I was hiding in the shadows for a while when I saw you. There were no others around and...well...you couldn't see and..."

"And an Autobot like yourself saw fit to pity one like me?" Shockwave questioned.

It was difficult to tell just what he was thinking because his tone was even and constant, but Red Alert seemed more uncomfortable, yet strong in her decision all the same. "What could I do?" she said, frowning up at him, "Just sit there and watch while you fumbled around on your own without your sight?"

"Who were you to make such a choice for a Decepticon?"

"Maybe I didn't see it that way at the time!"

"What_ did _you see, then?"

The question was obviously one that Red Alert wasn't prepared to answer or had none to give because she looked mildly startled. Then, a sort of interesting uncertainty crossed those features and her optic irises darted about before she responded.

"I don't know."

The response did nothing to elicit one from Shockwave for a moment. He straightened and looked up at the Insecticons. "Take her to the holding cells until I decide what will be done later," he ordered them, "I have more important matters to attend to anyway."

Red Alert struggled and squirmed as the Insecticons dragged her away. Shockwave turned to his tables, going over several tools that he could use for his newest acquisition. Although perhaps this sort of study required a different approach. Her actions were rather intriguing, but it did made him consider the possibilities that she sought more than just his well being. Shockwave had always been able to understand the decisions and actions of others, but to help the enemy without a reason of doing so was rather baffling.

He pondered a cortical psychic patch to see if the Autobot did indeed have others hiding away. And even then he could uncover the truth as to how she survived so long.

They always revealed it to him in the end.

O

Red Alert winced when she felt the cold floor beneath her as she was thrown into the cell. Two Eradicon drones approached the door and locked it tight before standing guard over it with their backs to her. Red Alert groaned in pain, rubbing her face with as much ability as she could to rid herself of the dirt. Finally, she remained still, laying there on her side and observing her surroundings for a moment. She took in the poorly lit cell block, marveling over how Shockwave had managed to keep it running for as long as he did.

There was suddenly a piercing scream that sounded distinctly animal, echoing richly around them. Red Alert's optics widened and she craned her helm to listen against the wall of her cell. Was it going on right beside her? The screaming continued until a wet, snapping sound followed and it died down into gurgling, choking noises that eventually stopped. Red Alert gasped in horror and recoiled from the wall. Was she going to be next?

There were a few moments that ticked on by before Shockwave finally emerged into the cell block. His claws and chest were splashed in bright blue Cybertronian life blood and he was cleaning himself up with a cloth.

"Now then, Autobot; I am ready to speak with you," he said.

Red Alert looked unsettled when the drones moved into the cell to grab her. She was led to Shockwave's laboratory and onto an examination table where the drones made perfectly sure she wasn't going to get off of it. Red Alert struggled against the restraints slapped over her wrists and glanced around, straining to see what Shockwave was doing behind her. Her optics landed on another table where blue Energon had splashed all over it and onto the floor.

"Your mind will shield no secrets from me," Shockwave told her, moving to the side of her table and forcing her head to the side.

Red Alert immediately knew what was coming when she felt something sharp pierce the base of her helm. Her optics widened and she shook her head rapidly when Shockwave attached the other end to his own head. Before she could try and persuade him otherwise, her mind was immediately assaulted by his own.

Within her mind, Shockwave was practically moving through every vivid detail of her life that carried no meaning to him. He searched for the most recent moments and found her watching him, wounded, shuffling about blindly. He was fascinated with her motives, so he moved further into the patch to see and understand her emotions. Yes...there was definitely sympathy for him there, but something else. Something...interesting.

A peculiar hope perhaps? Not even SHE understood, which shielded her emotions from him. Oh well, not that it mattered.

Shockwave was intrigued with how simple it was to enter her mind. Most Autobots would have attempted to fight the patch, but Red Alert was letting down her barriers without so much as a single shred of resistance. He could see and feel her fear, but not of him; she was terrified of the concept of loneliness and eternal service to a creed that left her in limbo for so long. Secretly, she was hoping to simply stray from the war, but another part of her felt guilt for this.

Red Alert had also survived by living in darkness, lost comrades in the war that separated her from them; Shockwave recognized her hiding location being an underground Energon cache beneath Iacon, shielded by any energy tracers due to the thick walls crafted by Autobots when the war began. The good thing about knowing this was that he had a location for more Energon to use in his lab. It was perfect.

The bottom line was this; Red Alert had no ultimatums for helping him. She asked for nothing, expected nothing and commanded nothing.

But before he disconnected himself from her mind, something danced across his own. She was reflecting a faint-VERY FAINT-emotion that he couldn't name. It was able to be felt, like a smooth brush of the softest wind, filled with warmth. How strange...

Shockwave disconnected the patch, watching Red Alert return to reality with a sharp, disoriented gasp.

"You're an interesting case, Autobot Red Alert," Shockwave said, setting the cord aside. "Tell me; do you have any faith in your comrades?"

Red Alert swallowed thickly, struggling to regain her senses before shifting against her restraints. "Well, I try to have hope that anything good can happen," she said; Shockwave moved around behind her, "I-I mean, there's always a chance that they can come back for me."

"Really? After such a long time?"

Red Alert seized slightly before looking away with pursed mouthplates.

"Consider yourself fortunate," Shockwave continued, "Most of my prisoners die when I barely pass through their mind. You must be much more than most."

Red Alert frowned and her optics wandered. "So I'm a prisoner?"

"For now. Until I decide what purpose you could serve to me."

It took a moment before she responded and it was calmer than he expected. "Okay."

It was peculiar how she cooperated so willingly. Perhaps he had been correct and her loneliness made her seek others in such a way, regardless of who or what they were. The idiosyncrasies of solitude had never been of any problem to Shockwave, but they obviously were to her.

How interesting.


	3. Logical Vanity

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**Logical Vanity**

Even in stasis cuffs, Red Alert found maneuvering around not so difficult.

She was forced to follow Shockwave and his drones to Iacon in the place where she had been hiding to gather up the Energon she had stashed, made to explicitly obey his commands. Since she was contained for the moment, Shockwave commanded her to gather up any form of data and drives she may have had stashed. Fortunately, Red Alert had nothing of any importance except a few broadcasts that she had sent out to Autobots in space, hoping for a response. Shockwave found such a thing pointless, but did not vocalize it. There was no need to do so.

When they returned to Kaon, Shockwave could see that the statues of Decepticon warlords in the center of Kaon intrigued her as she lingered, even when the drones had all but delivered the Energon. Her interest in them was puzzling.

"Trannis..." Red Alert read a plaque of a Decepticon warlord aloud. Most of the statue had been destroyed. "Conqueror of Cybertron after Megatron's disappearance to Earth. Was destroyed by the Wreckers."

Shockwave nodded his head once. "I recall Trannis," he replied, "His blind arrogance led to his downfall."

Red Alert's optics roved over each statue before falling to one; a cloaked mech, horned and standing tall with a sword in one hand and one fist raised to the sky. He looked frightening, features jagged and thin with cold, menacing optics and metallic moustache with a beard. In a sense, he reminded her of a cross between Alpha Trion and Unicron the Destroyer. Red Alert had never seen such a bot before and her optics landed on the plaque. It was slightly scratched.

"J...J..." She struggled to read it.

"His name was Jhiaxus," Shockwave finished for her.

Red Alert looked interested. "Who was he?"

"A warlord unlike most," Shockwave replied, staring up at the statue of the mech in question, "He was one who could single-handedly conquer vast worlds all his own and was a brilliant scientist all the same. The stories range very differently for each Decepticon, but many believed that if he still lived today, he would truly rival Lord Megatron." He paused and looked down at her. "Perhaps even surpass him."

"Do you believe that?" she asked.

"He is dead, so what would such a comparison matter?" Shockwave turned and gestured for her to follow. "Come with me."

Red Alert hesitated and glanced up at the statue for a moment more before she followed him into his laboratory where he housed his specimens. "As my prisoner, you will do as I bid of you, Autobot," Shockwave told her, "Everything I command, you will follow, until I discover a more suitable use for you."

"Okay." Red Alert said, nodding calmly.

The response was mildly perplexing as was her lack of retaliation-despite the fact her weapon systems were offline, any Autobot was still privy to combat-but Shockwave said nothing further as he gathered his tools. Red Alert took a moment to study the creatures inside each cell. Most of them were small and Cybertronian animals she had thought perished eons ago when the war began. A smile lit her face as a turbo rat sniffed its glass housing, studying her.

"Oh, you have so many!" she exclaimed.

Shockwave lifted a sharp tool high, studying it in the dim light. "One must have many available specimens for study."

Red Alert was barely able to lift her bound hands and reached in to the small cell, stroking the turbo rat's tiny head. It chattered and its small nose flicked about. She grinned and chuckled at the gestures and Shockwave looked back at her, nothing in that gaze. Either he was bemused by her reactions or saw no real complication with them. He returned attention to his tools while she continued to pet the tiny creature in its cell.

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Just keep him quiet while I'm working," Shockwave ordered, turning halfway to look back at her. "And do not drop him. I will not have my drones scouring Kaon for a simple rodent."

Red Alert smiled and reached into the cell, scooping the tiny animal into her hands. Its tiny claws tickled her and she laughed softly. "Hey there, little guy," she crooned, "Hard to believe you still survived this whole thing, huh?"

Shockwave seemed satisfied with a tool of choice before he turned and looked at her, watching her interaction with the creature. Red Alert sensed his gaze and glanced up before letting out an embarrassed chuckle and stepping aside to allow him to pass her. When he did, a soft hissing sound drew her attention to the heavily-fortified cell in the corner. Something moved within it and she furrowed her optic ridges, straining to get a better look. The cell was dark, so she switched on her head lights to see.

Something shrieked and recoiled from the light, jumping back into the shadows as much as it could. Red Alert could make out the slender, but jagged contours of a Cybertronian-sized form with tendrils slithering about along its back. Whatever it was crouched with the grace of an animal, savage and deadly. Its body was mostly covered in cracks, wounds and green glow, long claws and spikes. When it looked at her, she could make out its every facial detail; long fangs in a slavering mouth, ominous yellow-green optics and one was larger, wider than the other. Its head crest was tipped and pointed with a profound, deep brow.

"What...in the holy name of Primus?" Red Alert managed.

"It's a sparkeater," Shockwave told her, as if her fear was not warranted, "My drones discovered the creature lurking about for a meal. It was starving."

Red Alert backed away and the rat in her hands hissed at the creature in the cell. "I've...heard of these things!" she gasped, "I thought they were just in legend."

"No," Shockwave replied, "Sparkeaters are very much real. One in several thousand Cybertronians have the capability of transforming into one of them on their own. Even that rat in your hands has the ability to become one."

"How?"

"That is not presently known." Shockwave gestured to the tendrils on the creature's back. "Do you see those? The sparkeater possesses the ability to inject a host with its genetic makeup and if it does, you become one of them. It cannot reproduce in the conventional manner that we can. The process is slow and takes several days, but under normal circumstances, you would have already had your spark consumed."

Red Alert nodded. "Would there be a cure?"

"Yes. I have synthesized such from the fluids it injects."

She looked at the sparkeater within the cell, unable to fathom that this monstrous being was once a Cybertronian like her.

"It feels no pain, no fear...nothing," Shockwave's vocals began to carry a certain sense of fascination, "It's hostility is only measured by its unquenchable hunger."

Red Alert frowned up at him. "You admire it."

"I admire its purity," he said, "It is, in essence, perfection. A being unclouded by conscience, remorse, or delusions of morality."

Red Alert couldn't understand what he saw. All she saw was the possibility that this thing was once a dear friend or comrade. She could only watch as the sparkeater studied them in the shadows, snarling and hissing.

O

Red Alert knew a little about Shockwave as she spoke with him. Though he seemed obsessed with the ideals of perfection and logic, he too suffered a particular flaw that most mechs in his position did-the flaw of vanity. He believed that his logic was the only means of living. When she tried to persuade him to free her, Shockwave set the suggestion in place that he would free her once he killed her when he decided to do so.

"I have nowhere else to go," Red Alert argued, "Where could I run?"

That was true. If she truly had somewhere to do, she would have left at this point. Shockwave possessed his own transportation crafts, but he did not see the logic in using them and wasting valuable Energon. What continued to pester him was the idea that Red Alert was a willing prisoner. She made no attempts to flee his clutches or contact her comrades, even though she had desperately tried to reach anyone in the time that she was hidden away.

"Not far if you had tried to," Shockwave answered, sitting at his computer console.

Red Alert huffed in frustration. "Why would I run?" She made a rough gesture behind her with her bound hands. "I would rather be among fellow Cybertronians than hiding away in the dark, hoping form a miracle that won't come?"

Shockwave looked sharply up at her and she realized what she had said. Her optics widened and she shook her head. "I shouldn't have said that..." She started to turn. "No, no. I shouldn't have said that. That was wrong."

"You _wanted _to say it," Shockwave replied, returning his attention to the monitors, "You are attempting to pacify your own sense of fear in the notion that you have no hope left in your fellow Autobot comrades."

Red Alert scowled and shook her head. "No, that's not..."

"It is. I saw it myself."

Red Alert was silent and Shockwave could still feel her standing there, obviously working up a retort. "I don't think-" she began.

"Your opinion is as unwelcome as it is useless to me," Shockwave answered rather coldly, "Now leave me to my work."

She snorted angrily, but seemed to calm herself and nodded bitingly. "Okay."

Shockwave could hear her retreating footsteps and glanced back slightly.

Such a strange creature.

As he resumed his work, Red Alert walked out to where she had seen the Decepticon warlord statues with an impatient huff and leaned against Jhiaxus', closing her optics briefly to calm herself. How utterly foolish she had been to assume she could do the impossible and help him. What was she thinking? Red Alert had been alone for so long, she was stupidly ignoring her own Autobot programming and reaching out to one of the most dangerous Decepticons in the faction.

_Maybe I'm losing it._

When she leaned back further, her helm fell back further and she could make out a clicking sound from the statue. Red Alert growled and glanced up, startled when an object fell directly onto her face. She let out a yelp of pain and winced, rubbing her face before glancing down at the item. It looked like a data pad of some kind that had been preserved within a glass casing. She growled with disdain before studying the peculiar object. It had fallen from a slot in the statue. How strange.

Curious, Red Alert glanced both ways to see if anyone was watching before she opened the casing and started up the tablet. There were files saved from various written entries. Intrigued, she decided to get comfortable and read them.

After all, what else could she do?

O

_Note_- For those who don't know, sparkeaters appeared in the IDW Generation 1 Comics (Liars, A to D Part 3: The Chaos of Warm Things). They are messed-up creatures and granted, not much is known about them, so I did make up a little.


	4. Another Perspective

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**Another Perspective**

Red Alert was fascinated with what she held in her servos.

To her observation, it was a recorded collection of written logs done by Jhiaxus himself. At first, curiosity filled her mind at learning the thoughts of a Decepticon warlord, but then, shame replaced such feeling. She felt at odds reading someone's thoughts, intimate or otherwise no matter who they were. After all, why would it remain hidden in the statue if he didn't want anyone to uncover it? But she considered the idea that perhaps it was _meant _to be found for some reason. It was a strange place to conceal a collection of written thoughts, though.

Instead of dwelling on it for any moment longer, Red Alert started up one of the logs and began to read. The numbers were labeled rather strangely, so she had to assume that there was another collection of data files that may have been lost.

LOG ENTRY #1121

_Why am I writing this? Why am I recording my thoughts? Perhaps it is a means to clear my mind. Maybe in a sense, someone would come to read my life when I-or IF I were to perish by some horrible means. Specter feels that I am too introverted, that my thoughts somehow become congested and interfere with my plans. Perhaps that explains the clutter..._

_I went on a routine patrol today on an unnamed planet. That's pretty much what we do every day it seems, though I enjoy it greatly. The sounds of battle roaring in my audio receptors...the taste of blood and Energon... It truly is an experience to behold. _

_Should I explain how I got here? My father was an old war veteran who groomed me in the same manner. When young femmes or bots would receive silly toys or gifts, I would receive my first weapon (and the daily beating). Oh, but it wasn't so bad. After all, my father did teach me how to take a life without mercy. He learned such a lesson by my own hand after all. What became of my mother? Well, she had died when I came into being and because of her gift of life to me, I wanted to dedicate my life to poetry. More or less, anyway. _

_My father wouldn't have that. If I so much as spoke a simple verse, I would find myself sleeping in a filthy gutter with only turbo rats for company. When I take the time to consider it, I suppose I incited my father's wrath quite a bit. Though he was a monster in his own right, his words made sense to me in my older years. I knew peace only when I killed and brought death in my path. There was no other kind._

_I did not become what he wanted simply because those were the ideals he taught me. I became this way because it worked for the best. I found myself much more talented when it came to killing, pillaging and slaughtering others that it's my life calling I suppose you can say. _

Red Alert was surprised by what she read. It seemed that there was more to this Decepticon than what she had been accustomed to. Though the words regarding death and violence were somewhat disturbing, it seemed that he had a history like most, but it was filled with cruel expectations and violent upbringing. As a doctor, Red Alert could simply rationalize that it may have been the cause for his ways that he refused to confess.

She continued to read, more intrigued now than before.

LOG ENTRY #1122

_Today was certainly something for the records. There was a race of Phantines (they are a species on a backwater planet who resemble the pachyderms of Earth, though they move on two legs and smell utterly horrible to the olfaction sensors) who dared to test me. Perhaps they can attempt such a task in whatever afterlife hell they believe in. It was fun really though rather childish to experience such trivial delights._

_However, my plans for the Redeemer still go on uncompleted. I cannot comprehend the reasoning behind its delay. Maybe I should seek inspiration in the cutting of the flesh of a few more Phantines. Haha. How delightful!_

LOG ENTRY #1123

_My enemies have quite a predilection for running into my blades._

LOG ENTRY #1124

_I found Viper's spark brother. _

_The little worm thought it would be rather amusing to display my plans to Ultra Magnus, that foolhardy commander of the Wreckers. After I spent some time dissecting him, he managed to give me every bit of information I needed. Of course, I was fully aware of his plan; I wanted to hear him speak it all to me-to dig his own grave, so to speak. He tried to flee afterwards, but after I cut off his legs, I assure you he stopped trying. He certainly did a lot of weeping and pleading after that. They always do. _

_I took his optic sensor-while he was no longer alive, of course. The weak ones tend to get a little...'squirmy' if you try to attempt it while you're on a time schedule. Once he was taken care of, I ordered Viper to be held until I arrived back at the ship. My soldiers did their job appropriately; he appeared to bear the marks of a mech who had suffered inflictions from the clenched servos of my men. Good, at least they understand how to do that much._

_Viper was defiant as always. One would think that time spent with me would give them the understanding of how foolish that is. Defiance in itself is an admirable quality, but one I have no patience for, especially for those who betray me. Viper claims his loyalty is mistakenly questioned, but I easily oversee such a claim and even produce the optic of his dearly departed brother. It amused me just how far Viper crumbled at the sight. But then, the pitiful wretch dared to accuse me of cowardice. It was just another opportunity to test the aim of my throwing arm. _

_Ah! But soon I received word the Autobots would be arriving in Praun, perhaps in an attempt to stop me from my work. It's so easy you almost feel sorry for them. You'd think they'd learn their lesson by this point. _

_Apparently not._

Red Alert was certain that by this point, she was reading the thoughts of a mad bot just ranting about on the thoughts of his kills and conquests. But she decided to continue anyway. After all, what else was there?

LOG ENTRY #1125

_Have you ever been seen?_

_Perhaps you've looked at me and saw nothing but a mindless savage. Perhaps you've even taken fleeting glances and assumed I was nothing more than a creature of wickedness and sin. And yes, your thoughts would easily be true. However I was looked at today by a creature I never thought I would see. For a split nanoklick, the rest of the universe was gone but her. We came face-to-face in the forests and she just held me with those blue optics and...I could not move._

_Upon the briefest glance, I was...overwhelmed with feelings I had never once entertained, even as a child. I was confused...like a newborn youngling. I had no idea what these feelings were. I felt a sensation of fear that I hadn't know since the days of my father. Since the day he left me to die and fight for my life on a wild, savage planet. But it was this fear that I learned something about myself...something I wanted to deny._

_She was young. Probably no older than eight million stellar cycles. Her blue, pristine frame was without the slightest scratch and dent; I assumed she was either of a noble class or new to the art of warfare. Hm. Perhaps both. She had an intricate head crest and body structure, possibly from the finest breeding-aristocratic, no doubt. And she wore that cursed mark of my enemy, yet I looked upon her like a yearning young bot!_

_And it was this fateful encounter that I experienced my first sensation of a pounding spark._

_Primus, what have you done to me?_

LOG ENTRY #1126

_Recharge grants me no peace in the passing days. _

_I see her face in slumber and in waking. Why would my spark betray me so? _

_My mind is distracted with the sight of her face as I enter battle once more. My soldiers and the Autobots locked talons with one another, but because of my foolish distractions, I ended up taking a hit to my shoulder. And what happens when I seek cover? She appears beside me, also taking cover from the battle. I swear it, it was like Primus was tormenting me further! What made it worse was she attempted to touch me. When that happened, I am ashamed to admit my fright. I was confused and disoriented from my inflictions, I had to do what I did next. _

_Yes, I ran. _

_And she pursued me, even when she laid optics on my beast mode. I managed to leap over an enormous river and was fortunate that she did not dare follow. I thought of showing my fangs in a warning display, but she didn't seem so easily frightened. She is trying to get closer to me without knowing why, I can see it in that ocean-blue gaze; like a beautiful sea just waiting to pull me down into its sensuous depths. She looked at me as if she were curious instead, wanting to understand what made me. It seemed like eternity-what one as old as me could define as such-before I felt the pull to leave._

_My internals burned so strongly later as the cycle went by. I wanted to speak to the Autobot without knowing why or how. My mind was a mixture of various emotions-hunger, confusion, loathing to myself and even fear._

_Yes. That's right._

_Fear._

Red Aler was startled now. Who was this young bot who had changed his thinking? She started to read more, but looked up at the sight of drones approaching and quickly hid the data pad behind the statue. They towered over her and she smiled weakly.

"Hi." she said.

"Shockwave wants you in his laboratory," one of the drones told her.

Red Alert nodded and stood up. "What does he need?"

"Just move it!" the other drone snapped, pushing her against her back with his gun.

She winced, but nodded her head. "Okay, okay. Take it easy. I'm moving."

O

Shockwave was leaning over a table with his back to her. He was cutting through something and when he turned, Red Alert could see that it looked like a horrible mutation of something completely unidentifiable; enormous, spiked and clawed, it seemed to possess some form of transformation into a beast that she had never seen before. When she carefully stepped closer, she noticed also that it was heavily strapped down.

And alive given the way its sides heaved slowly.

"Wh-What is that?" she asked, shocked.

"A little project, more or less," Shockwave replied, "I require one with medical expertise at the present time since I am rather short on doctoral staff." He turned halfway and looked at her. "You want to prove your usefulness? Then prove it here."

Red Alert frowned and carefully drew closer.

"He's properly sedated," Shockwave added, "There will be no complications."

Red Alert was careful not to question and too intrigued with what she was staring at. Leaning over the bound creature, she could make out vivid details of its face-fangs, closed, tattered optics and terrible jagged features. Its chest was open and tubes exposed.

Inhaling sharply, Red Alert reached out with her bound arms and peeled back his optic lids, watching the pupils hovering toward the tops of his optics in a dazed, almost comatose manner. Shockwave watched her silently as she went over his test subject. Then, her optic ridges furrowed in deep thought.

"There isn't enough electromagnetic pulses being sent to his spark chamber," she concluded, horror on her features, "Whatever you've done to him-_Primus_-his central processing chamber is crushing down on his brain."

"And what would you suggest?" Shockwave asked.

"He'll have to have an operation to decompress it," Red Alert replied, "And for a procedure like that he'll have to be properly alert."

Shockwave tilted his head as he watched her shift uncomfortably for a moment. He didn't speak at first and just watched her study his test subject before finally addressing her discomfort. "You appear to be rather disgusted by what you see, Autobot."

Red Alert looked at him with shock. "What did you do to him?"

"It is in the name of science as you should rightfully understand," Shockwave told her, "After all, Autobots and Decepticons alike share one common thing with one another; we both desire results and will sometimes employ ANY means to get them."

"No, I don't resort to butcher!"

"Perhaps not you," Shockwave countered calmly, "But I have seen the end result of Combiner technology. For one who has tasked herself in the medical field, I'm sure you know what sort of failures that research has brought about."

Red Alert didn't understand much about the technology itself, but she knew what Shockwave was getting at and didn't like it.

"It's all a matter of perspective," he told her, leaning over the creature on his table, "Some more important than others."

Red Alert winced in disgust when he snipped a wire in the chest of the creature; it let out a sick, popping sound and groaned sharply in pain.

Horrible testing aside, Red Alert hated herself for feeling that Shockwave was right about something, especially something involving the Autobots.


	5. A Disturbed Mind

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**A Disturbed Mind**

Red Alert could not have found any comfort in sleeping in her cell. Every time she tried to slip into recharge, the sounds of the sparkeater's hungry snarls and hissing sounds would keep her up. She didn't have much time for recharge when Shockwave entered the room and brought her out. He gave her simple commands that involved assisting the drones with Energon transportation, but her bound hands impeded most of that, causing her to drop a crate or two, spilling its contents.

"Stupid Autobot glitch!" one of the drones snapped, kicking her against the backs of her legs.

Red Alert winced with a grunt of pain before smiling angrily up at them. "Yeah, keep kicking!" she countered, "That'll really make me move faster!"

"Why you little-" The drone raised his hand to strike her, but another hand came down and grabbed his wrist tightly.

It was Shockwave. "What do you think you're doing, drone?" he asked.

"She's clumsy, sir," the drone argued, rather painfully, "She spilled the Energon and started back-talking."

"Is that so?" Shockwave said, rather annoyed, "In the time it takes for you to beat her for a simple spill, you could be cleaning it up yourself instead of wasting _my time_." He released the drone and looked down at Red Alert. "Since you do not seem to be of any use in your present situation, I have another task for you."

She nodded and smirked at the drone before following Shockwave. The larger mech led her into an enormous room filled with crates upon crates of data, collections and various Energon storage units. There was an enormous hole where the wall had been blown out by what she could only guess was from laser fire. Red Alert grimaced at the sight.

"What a mess..." she muttered.

Shockwave leaned forward and offered her a tablet. It had a list of where certain things went and what was there. "Good luck, Autobot."

Red Alert stared down at the tablet with shock. "I-I have to clean this?"

"Yes. I am using the room for further storage and I want it cleaned," he told her. "You have today."

Red Alert cleared her vocals when he turned to go. Shockwave looked back at her and she held up her wrists expectantly. "How am I supposed to clean anything with my hands like this?"

"You'll come up with something." Shockwave left the room without another word.

Red Alert couldn't believe what she heard. She turned and looked at the mess around her before groaning. It was going to be a long day.

While she was working, Shockwave had taken a spot behind his monitors and began writing up a proper report from his research. A window popped up on one of the monitors labeled "Beast Hunter", following thousands of codes of data. His mind began working out calculations, plans and future research considerations before he was stricken with a peculiar distraction that rarely ever grasped him during his work. Always alone, Shockwave never had any reason to be distracted-by anything. But here it was.

He was considering the Autobot and how she would fare in her condition with carrying out his command. But what should it matter?

Shockwave's claws paused over they keyboards and he leaned back slightly. What kept him from killing her? Shockwave was a bot of extreme intellect, logic and truth, so there was nothing stopping him from ending the life of a seemingly useless insect. Perhaps he was intrigued with seeing how far he could bring her down. It would be fascinating to experiment with the mental will of an Autobot now that he had all the time in the universe to do so.

Another disturbing element crossed his mind; why would he _need _to? He had more than his share of duties to perform, so what would he need an Autobot prisoner for? It confused him and he did not enjoy such a feeling.

No. He was in control. No pathetic Autobot glitch would dare assume that she could change his will.

_She's trying to, you know. _His innermost warnings hissed. _That's how they are. They want to destroy you; you and your pure logic._

Shockwave considered these doubts. That must have been her purpose. No Autobot alive would comply so willingly unless they wanted to destroy him. It made perfect sense! Why had he not seen it before? He noticed no ill intentions in her mind when he had initiated the psychic patch, but her will could have easily changed.

Well, he wasn't having that.

O

Shockwave later walked to the room he had left Red Alert in and opened the door. Shockwave was rarely ever surprised by anything and always moved one step ahead of anyone, but he did not expect the Autobot to have finished cleaning the mess in the time he had given her. She was organizing a few empty containers into a larger one and smiled with pride. Though she looked exhausted, she was obviously satisfied.

"Just a few more and I'm done!" she announced.

Shockwave looked around. Everything was in its proper place. "Have you cleaned this entire room on your own?"

She nodded. "Yeah, of course." Then, she smirked and arched an optic ridge. "Do you think any drones would help an Autobot like me?"

Shockwave could so easily agree to that if the thing that plagued him wasn't such a problem. He remained silent, contemplative until finally, he began to approach her. "I know what you are doing, little Autobot."

Red Alert paused in her organizing and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You were sent here," Shockwave said, calmly, though his voice was mildly lower, "To deceive me. You would offer yourself as a friend and I would allow you within my circle. Then, you would bring your comrades through my walls."

Red Alert sensed a change in the air and stood up. "What? I wouldn't-"

Shockwave immediately raised his cannon in her face. "Kneel, Autobot."

Immediately, she dropped to her knees and raised her bound hands. Struggling to keep her vocals calm, she looked up at him pleadingly. "I'm not here to do anything!" she insisted, "I wouldn't dream of it, I swear!"

Shockwave regarded her coldly. "Then what is it you want?"

Red Alert looked surprised. "What?"

"You seem to favor that word in place of others," Shockwave said, still maddeningly calm, "Tell me, what do you want?"

She shifted and didn't know how to answer. Truthfully, she really didn't want anything from him in the way that he was asking. "I-I don't know..."

"Don't you?" Shockwave said, keeping his weapon locked onto her, "Don't you understand the reason for your actions?" He started to advance closer. "No. I think I understand perfectly what you're doing. Your actions speak louder than any words could; you believe that one simple act of charity to a Cybertronian you feel is less than virtuous could change anything? It is no more than the basest of a child's prayer, acting simply for a foolish, hopeful chance."

He watched Red Alert's features change from horror to pain, knowing full-well that he was hitting the mark that he wanted. So it was true. Not only did she act for him as she stated, but it seemed that she also desired to change him-according to her OWN logic.

"Autobots are all the same," Shockwave continued, "You lie, slaughter and torture in the service of those even less-virtuous than all of us. You can pretend to be separate from Decepticons, but in the end, you are just the same as those you persecute and bend to your will. Personally, your actions are that of a pathetic, childish hope that I could change to serve you. I'm afraid that will _never _come to pass, you simpering thing. You are merely a slave that I use as my right. You made the choice and now you will suffer for it."

Red Alert said nothing, her optics wide and stunned. Shockwave turned to go.

"I will call you when I am in need of your services again," he said, "But that is all I will summon you for."

Finally, he left the room, leaving her there to sit in the insults that he had buried upon her. They actually stung more than she had every thought they would. It wasn't the fact that he called her such things, but that he could so easily compare her to the kinds of Cybertronians who butchered madly, killed innocents and betrayed their own. She was none of those things! She wasn't one who would ever become such.

Then, Red Alert felt angry, but at herself. How could she act so impulsively? How could she come trotting after the first mech she came across like a youngling seeking attention? Shockwave was right. She was a fool. A pathetic fool living on such a childish wish.

_What was I thinking?_

Letting out a furious shout, she kicked one of the containers with the end of her foot, sending its contents spilling everywhere.

O

While Red Alert slept in her cell, Shockwave studied her for the longest time.

_Why did you still spare her, Shockwave?_

The lingering doubts returned, much more mocking and cruel as they had been before. Shockwave did little to acknowledge them-the essences of his innermost, illogical being-and simply watched her, his optic falling to her bound wrists. He hadn't noticed it before, but the cuffs looked as if they had worn down the metal and wires there, drawing Energon and soaking the cuffs. She must have been working hard enough to draw them to bleed.

_Perhaps you are as alone as she is? _

Alone? Shockwave was privy to such a feeling and it never meant anything to him. To be among another with even the slightest similarities put his mind at odds. He didn't enjoy it and most certainly did not welcome it.

_Confess it, Shockwave. You don't know how to handle kindness. She reached out to you and you blew it. _

Shockwave didn't need approval, so why would his mind seek it? Perhaps it was an unconscious yearning?

_You're the pathetic one. Lying to yourself every day. At least she's honest..._

No. That was wrong. Shockwave was truly more than she could be. He knew this and so did others.

And yet...

He turned and ignored his thoughts. They would simply disappear as they always had.


	6. A Startling Read

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**A Startling Read**

Reading Jhiaxus' written logs took a bit of the numbness away from Red Alert's mind a bit. Fortunately, she didn't have to gather the attention of any of the drones or Shockwave as they did not require her services presently.

LOG ENTRY #1127

_My mind is burning with doubt. I find myself always thinking of you, precious Autobot-here in my ship filled with all the senselessness and pitilessness of a Decepticon army. How strange that I don't even know your name and yet, desire to understand and know of you all at once._

_I am burning up inside. My body yearns for what it shouldn't indulge in; I want to delve deep into those sinful waters, but know of the consequences should I do so. But I can't stop the feelings no matter how many victims I slay. It was strange how in a simple glance, the universe-MY UNIVERSE-had changed, yet still remained the same. What has become of me? How could I who have killed many of them without so much as a second glance become so ensnared by one?_

LOG ENTRY #1128

_Well, this day has finally come. _

_Her name was Eros. I so easily learned this from my spies. I had also learned she was to meet up on the planet of Fax-no doubt to engage in political affairs-and she would do so alone. This brought forth an opportunity I knew that I would never have again. It would be the day that I could finally speak to her and relieve myself of these dreaded emotions. I don't dare anticipate a similar result-she may even mock me for speaking such blasphemy. However, the idea would remain in her mind and perhaps I could feel peace again._

LOG ENTRY #1129

_It amazes me just how easily the Faxian people die. How they still exist is beyond my comprehension._

LOG ENTRY #1130

_It took a day traveling through thick clouds of dreary Faxian weather before I located Eros on the horizon._

_Eros... She looked shocked to see me flying toward her. I could tell she had a weapon, but so quickly lost it among the caves of the planet before scrambling to face me as I transformed before her. She had a laser pistol aimed for my head. _

_As we faced one another, it suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea what to say to her. I felt at a loss for words and my vocals would not process what I wanted them to. I just stood there and waited, hoping that she would say something so that I would not seem such a fool. I was relying solely on her own responses because my own words failed me. It became true as much as my mind would try to deny it every waking cycle of my days-I was ensnared by this creature. This simple Autobot creature._

_It was then that she spoke (thank Primus). The defiance she portrayed and the determination not to be slain so easily by my hand was admirable, I should confess that much. I could see that the presence of my blades and the alien blood may have disturbed her, so I simply prostrated myself before the Autobot, hoping that it would prove my intent to not harm her. And when I spoke the words true to my spark, I began to realize just how much they were real. I didn't want them to be real, but they were. Fate struck a harsh blow to my spark and now I understood..._

_However, her reaction was not entirely what I had anticipated. She looked as if she had seen a ghost and desired only to leave my presence. I allowed this. After all, who could blame her for her feelings? I was a Decepticon who came before her, spilling forbidden truths before she was prepared. Who knew what all was said about me in those shallow, pathetic Autobot halls? Not that the words of politicians and corrupt beings could concern me, but her thoughts did and they commanded distance. _

_I granted her the space she so desired, but returning to my ship gave me the chance to vent and I did so on my chambers. Honestly, what did I expect? Of course she would be frightened by my advances; I am practically old enough to be her father for one thing and a Decepticon another. _

_I feel completely foolish. _

LOG ENTRY #1131

_If you had so easily accepted me, would you hold me in the way you hold on to your precious life? Would you so love me in the way you love your own? Your voice scorches my Energon and brings my spark to new levels of longing, a longing I was never entitled to have. I long for you, yet it seems that fate can be so cruel. _

_I wish to speak to you again, but your voice eludes me as does my sense of reason. Surely I must have embarrassed you..._

Red Alert couldn't believe what she had read. This...Jhiaxus had become enraptured by an Autobot! She had never heard of such a thing happening before in a war like this, but it must have been real, otherwise no Decepticon would think to expose the truth to others. Unless this story did not end on a happy note. With nothing left to lose, why would there be a need to keep it secret anymore? Red Alert sensed that it was possible. She continued reading.

LOG ENTRY #1132

_Interesting how fate offered me a hand today. _

_Though I desired solitude from my troops, Eros contacted me from her Autobot command ship and asked to speak with me alone on an unnamed planet. I offered her a gift of the finest Energon and we engaged in a rather interesting discussion about ideals and the differences between Autobot and Decepticon. I found myself intrigued further with her because she seemed to carry a certain reluctance in the way she was supposed to do things. She seemed unsure about a lot of things (including me, but put so politely) and wanted to learn more about me. _

_I shared some of my history, especially of my father. She agreed that her own father was a bit of a problem at times, but didn't seem so bothered by it as I had once been of my own. She actually seemed amused by the concept of what could happen if her father knew we were talking. I must admit, the idea did wrought forth a certain childish amusement in me as well, though I can't say it entirely pleased me to hear it-it could mean she endangered herself to see me. For some reason, the thought concerned me._

_Of course, our pleasant conversation was cut short as she was contacted over her COM-link and called to return to her ship. I was eager to know if she would return to speak with me again and she seemed willing-shy perhaps-but agreed that she would._

_As Eros left, something she said lingered about in my processor; it was the idea that fear was different from respect. _

_I don't like that._

LOG ENTRY #1134

_If a thing has no meaning, there's no reason for it to exist at all, correct? That is true in some cases, especially when it comes to the Autobots who so foolishly attempted to attack my ship and its crew. Although this was a simple irritant (like a small bug through your intakes), it did allow me to put the virus I had implanted to use. _

_Were any Autobots harmed in the making of it?_

_Indeed there were. _

LOG ENTRY #1135

_I have written another poem dedicated to my blue beauty, the creature of my obsession. My...oh my...it is the first I have written in eight million stellar cycles and it feels as if it carries more meaning than the one of my deceased spark mother. Oh, but I could not resist; as soon as my fingers touched the pad, I was writing my thoughts as I think of you, dearest Eros. Your precious, innocent glance is like a feast to my optics. My spark clamors so wildly in my chest when look upon me...like your equal. Your voice is like an opium for my audio sensors. _

LOG ENTRY #1136

_I really should be working right now. Bah, I need a drink._

LOG ENTRY #1137

_Specter should really cease his teasing. He is fortunate that he is the only true friend I have._

LOG ENTRY #1138

_Ah! She calls to me yet again. We meet on a new planet that is rich in life. Eros has a fine taste in location and an optic for technology. She expresses her interest in my ship and how it was crafted in my youth by yours truly. And then she asks what the gift of flight is like. So I show her._

_What is it like to fly?_

_It is like feeling freedom dance through your wings and it is the most exhilarating sensation-besides war that is. Now imagine you are in the arms of your affections and what do you feel? Pleasure. The finest pleasure to experience that freedom with another who could never know the feeling of flight. I was lost then, but lost with her and I realized that day that I would have gladly lost it all if it meant we could stay that way._

_Unfortunately, it had to end as it always did and when I returned to my ship, I learned something startling. _

_She was the daughter of my most hateful enemy-Ultra Magnus._

_Damn you, Primus. You mock me!_

LOG ENTRY #1139

_Eros was a kind soul for an Autobot. This...fascinated me further. I had taken the lives of many, but not one of them had ever felt so...out of place. I remember feeling something strange come over me. I was...happy. Happy to be in the presence of her. Happy to do whatever it was that she wanted of me. Does that sound ridiculous to you? Of course it was! All in one day, my life felt like it was changing. Changing for her..._

_But I would do so it it meant she was happy._

LOG ENTRY #1140

_There are times when I truly despise my sense of hoarding. Where in the name of Primus did I ever get such an abbhoring trait? I've gone and lost my plans for the Redeemer among this wretched mess. Oh! Never mind, they are here among the constant work I cannot throw away. Surely you understand that everything holds possibility when it comes to my plans._

LOG ENTRY #1141

_Eros' curiosity is to be admired. _

_I offered to take her onto my ship and show her my world. She willingly took me up on the offering, but when we arrived, I could see that she was nervous. I assured her that she was safe (resorting to threaten my underlings as well) and showed her my library. There, she stumbled across one of my older poetry works, much to my chagrin. Though I was easily mortified by the idea of her reading such sentimental drivel written in my youth, she seemed rather taken by the words. She even went as far to consider it priceless._

_Ah, what a delight Eros is..._

_Our conversation drifted to the production of my ship and its mass driver before Eros was stricken with hunger. I offered her the finest my cooks could produce-after I threatened them to make it perfect for her-and she seemed amused by the fact that most of my supplies were from stolen Autobot cargo vessels. I introduced her to Specter to which he revealed a bit of himself and his grizzly tale to her. I think she was considering the idea that her so-called "pure" comrades could be so brutal. And they truly were capable of it, yet in such cowardly fashions._

_The day I was able to spend with her yielded a much sweeter moment as well. For one, she introduced dancing to me. In some small way, it was a lot like combat; move in synch with your partner (mine just happen to be my blades) and keep in an appropriate stance. Eros also discussed her uncertainty about taking her father's place on the Council Board. I must admit, the thought did provoke an unnecessary anger in me. _

_However, everything about Eros spoke volumes of innocence and purity; how could I allow her to feel obligated to do as her father bids if she is meant for more than that? I vocalized my opinion on the matter and she seemed to take it into consideration._

_I just feel that Eros deserves happiness. _

_What has become of me?_

LOG ENTRY #1142

_There's not a single Cybertronian who's right in the head. Oh, but madness has its own reward, I suppose._

LOG ENTRY #1143

_Eros has the capabilities to be an excellent swords woman. I assured her that I would teach her how to be such. Unfortunately, her time with me had to be cut brutally short. Time can pass quickly for anyone when they're happy. With us, it was the same. She had a meeting to attend to-one she remarked would bring about a certain death of boredom. _

_I'm not present and already I experience the same sensation. Along with feelings of irritation that our time together must always end..._

LOG ENTRY #1144

_The following day, I introduced Eros to my weapons. She learned rather quickly the motions of the sword and I found myself impressed. Such a quick learner she was and so easily we found each other in our arms that the intense pounding sensation in my spark returned. Fortune cast itself in my favor when we shared our first kiss. This was what paradise was. That is all I could find words to describe it; paradise in those lips upon mine as she held me, cherished me... _

_She enjoyed the kiss when I inquired about it because of course, I was eager to know if it was as good for her as it was for me. I felt as if a certain freedom had been granted to me. I found that it made no difference if she was an Autobot-how truly alarming!-but she was a Cybertronian just as I was. _

LOG ENTRY #1145

_Treating Eros with respect. Does that mean I have to respect her wretched father as well for her sake? _

_Well, let no mech ever say parents were never a nuisance..._

LOG ENTRY #1146

_We haven't been able to see each other for a few days now. I desire to be with Eros so much and yet, why is this? Why have I been so taken by this young Autobot? My world has changed. No longer do I feel the desire just for violence. _

_I desire only to please her. _

Red Alert thought heavily on this. A Decepticon who desired to please an Autobot. What a strange notion. They put themselves at a great risk to be together during the events of the war. How had they ever managed?

But again, why was she thinking so strongly on it?

_Why indeed?_


	7. A Childish Fool

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**A Childish Fool**

Shockwave was working on his test subject when Red Alert entered, carrying a container of documents. He sighed impatiently and looked up at her. "What is it now? Your very presence has certainly come to be of a great irritation to me."

Red Alert's entrance into the room brought forth a peculiar chill that he hadn't felt before. Instead of focusing on it-his mind was too involved in his present task and the delay in which it was progressing.. She just placed the box onto a table. "I've brought these, Shockwave," she said, emphasizing his name with a bit of a bite to it that he failed to catch on to immediately, "I assumed you would have wanted them."

Her tone caught up with him and he glanced up, pausing in his work. "Why do you speak in such a manner?"

She frowned and when she spoke, there was no anger, but just a small hint of sadness. "Why should the way I speak matter?" she asked, rather distantly, "I am a prisoner, am I not?"

"Indeed so," Shockwave replied, watching her for a moment before returning to work. But again, he stopped when she left the room without so much as a second word in. Well, that was unusual of her. Normally, she would start talking nonsense, but failed to do so.

Later, Shockwave found the Autobot cleaning the room he had commanded of her earlier by organizing rubble and repairing the wall. He had not made such a command, but here she was, doing it like it was natural for her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cleaning," she answered, with as much robotic grace as before.

"I did not request for you to do more. The drones can do that."

"Nonsense," Red Alert answered in an almost cryptic manner, "I thought I'd make it absolutely perfect, pure perhaps; which, after all, is your desires, is it not?"

Shockwave tilted his head slightly before speaking and approaching. "This is a rather fascinating change from the previous day."

"What is, Shockwave?" she asked quietly, still focused on putting the metal pipes together.

"Your manner of speaking."

"Does it bother you?" Red Alert didn't stop what she was doing, even when he could see that her hands and wrists were bleeding Energon. Didn't the foolish Autobot know when to stop when she was bleeding?

"No. I am merely curious as to why it began," Shockwave answered. Her attitude change dd indeed make him curious in a manner he didn't care to admit.

"Then if it isn't a bother, why would you ask?" Red Alert stepped over to a crate where she picked up a container of sealant

The bluntness in which she spoke was a mild surprise, but he simply decided to address the nature of it. "The tone and pitch of your vocals have dropped lower," he said, "This suggests you are either angry or failing miserably at concealing it from me."

"Are you an expert in emotions?" Red Alert muttered, starting to seal some broken pieces of metal together, "Could have fooled me."

Shockwave advanced on her. "Enough. I will not have myself subject to mockery from you."

Red Alert rolled her shoulders in a shrug. No. She won't let him win this fight. "Mockery from a childish fool bothers you so?"

Shockwave paused. "So I see you're rather affected by my words."

"No. You were right."

A rare feeling of confusion filled the Decepticon's mind. He wasn't accustomed to feeling like a victor and feeling as if he lost something all the same. She wasn't arguing with him, she wasn't fighting. She wasn't raising her vocals, or even trying to refuse commands. This Autobot wasn't like the others whom he viewed like a simple, petty grain of dirt. She was something else. Something he had no name for or understanding of.

The atmosphere in the room grew much more tense and Red Alert scowled at the offending piece of rubble by her leg, nudging it aside before continuing to the next container of parts needed repairing. Simple adhesive would do the job for some, but the parts too gone to be saved were scrapped in another pile.

"Autobot, you will not-" Shockwave began.

"Enough!" Red Alert suddenly shouted, throwing a part onto the floor and glaring up at him with raw emotion now, "Yes, I know I'm a childish fool, I'll admit it! Yes! Are you satisfied? I am a fool!" She let out a bitter laugh. "I should have just let you shoot me. I should have just let myself die out there or here and been done with it! Then, I wouldn't have been sitting here, making a fool out of myself trying to change anything!"

Shockwave watched as she returned attention to her task. He said nothing for the moment; everything she said was surely asking for some kind of reaction. Surely she just wanted him to explode, to lose his logical grasp on emotion.

Right?

Red Alert stood up. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" she asked, her vocals flat and emotionless once more.

"No."

Without another word, she moved swiftly from his proximity and left the room.

O

Red Alert slept in her cell as she had before, reading the entries of Jhiaxus for some strange solace that she felt she needed. Keeping the device hidden in a compartment on her person was simple now and she could read it all anywhere she so wanted.

LOG ENTRY #1147

_It's been a funny sort of day today._

_No, I am torn now by what I have just learned. Eros brought a music box onto my ship and I recalled the melody from her dearly departed mother, Rhea-an Autobot commander of female troops-and Eros was stricken with grief and anger. I didn't know what to say or do to comfort her. It was the first time in my life I felt...truly helpless. I wanted to help her, but I didn't want to harm her further. She even thought that the death of her mother was a ploy to kill her as well, given my disgust with the Autobot High Council._

_She claimed she never wanted to see me again. I couldn't bear that. I felt my spark breaking at the very thought of it, but I felt that forcing her to remain with me would be completely immoral and unjust to her, so I let her go._

LOG ENTRY #1148

_It doesn't relieve me. _

_The blood of my fallen enemies no longer grants me peace as it once had. I feel naught but grief at the loss of her beautiful voice and her presence. I can be patient with her even though I long to hold her once again in these servos of mine. _

LOG ENTRY #1149

_These few cycles in silence drive me nearly mad. I killed one of my soldiers today, but believe me when I say that it was an accident. Ah, but don't misunderstand my actions so easily. I didn't hate him, though he should have kept his mouth shut. Then again, he wasn't to know not to speak with me on such a topic regarding Eros. _

Red Alert stopped reading enough to consider this. She had nothing to really think about with her mind as numb as it felt. She simply tucked the pad aside and curled up to sleep. Hopefully she would sleep for a while and maybe forget about why her spark was in pain right now. Why did she let his words get to her so much?

She slept for a long period of time, not really sure just low long it was exactly, but that it had to be long since her internals yearned for nourishment. When she had awoken, she was surprised to see the stasis cuffs had been removed from her wrists. Red Alert blinked in shock and studied her free arms for a moment before standing. She pushed against the cell door, stunned to see that it had been unlocked as well.

What in Primus' name...?

She carefully and quite cautiously stepped out of her cell, wandering into the corridors. Her weapon systems were still offline, but at least she was free from those tight, painful cuffs. But why would she be released?

Red Alert walked until she was outside of the laboratory, standing at the very edge of Kaon. She thought of leaving. She could. With no drones around presently, it was the perfect opportunity to simply escape her enslavement. She glanced around before casting her gaze out to the dead city ahead. Nothing held her back it seemed. Red Alert could just run without a moment's hesitation. Right now. She had the chance.

In the distance, Shockwave watched her, concealed in the shadows of a corner. He watched as she walked back the way she had come and that was the first time he had been genuinely surprised by the actions of any Autobot.


	8. Drone Talk

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**Drone Talk**

Shockwave continued to observe the Autobot from afar while she pushed Energon carts with the drones. She rarely ever engaged him since his conversation with her regarding how "childish" and "foolish" she was being. He wasn't properly expressive in the ways of emotion since he had long since learned to contain his own, but it didn't take one of high intellect such as himself to understand that she was angry by his words.

Though it still did not explain why she chose to remain. The conversation alone should have been reason enough for her to try and escape him. So why did she choose to remain? It was such an odd change to what he was accustomed to and made no sense to him at all. He didn't like how strange she made him feel; Shockwave didn't completely understand what he was feeling exactly, but he wasn't so certain it was a good feeling.

Shockwave decided not to think of it further, but his decision was short-lived when he turned and found Red Alert pushing the Energon up to him. "You may send that to the generator systems below," he told her.

"Fine." Red Alert answered, without question.

She was momentarily surprised when Shockwave followed her, but quickly erased it from her features, leaving them blank once more. The drones directed her below the laboratory where the massive generators offered power to the entire facility. The Energon she possessed was properly distributed into vents where it cycled through the machine. Its humming sounds were rather peaceful and she contemplated falling asleep to them.

"Speak your mind, Autobot," Shockwave suddenly said.

She frowned up at him, nearly forgetting that he was there. "Why should I?"

"Cease speaking such," Shockwave ordered, his single optic narrowing down at her, "Your petty behavior will not yield the proper results you desire if you continue to play silent. I am not the mech to be doing it to."

Red Alert tensed and the drone helping with the distribution suddenly left, obviously feeling that the conversation would get out of hand. "I don't see a reason why if you don't care what I think or feel," she told him simply.

"I do not care what you feel, I am simply intrigued by your reckless behavior in choosing to remain with me instead of attempting escape."

"So why did you say those things?"

"They were true, were they not?"

Red Alert scowled indignantly up at him. "I may be foolish and crazy, but just because you've got the emotional range of a small microbe doesn't mean that I don't!"

"Your assumptions and bravado are useless against me, Autobot," Shockwave replied calmly, "If you failed to understand the logic in my words, then I regrettably commend you further on your overabundant ignorance."

She scoffed before her anger drained and she just looked tired now. "You know, one day you'll end up all alone," she said, lowly, "And you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

If Shockwave was capable of looking bored, he would be right now. "How uunfortunate that would be..."

Red Alert could see that there was no persuading him and threw her hands in the air, walking away. "I'm going to find something else to do!" she snapped.

She left without another word in.

Finding something else to do was fairly simple; a drone struggled to repair a broken pipe system while she looked on. The drone commanded her to hold a specific part together while he moved through an open hatch.

"I don't understand it," he mumbled, "It was properly tuned up this morning."

Red Alert studied the machine thoughtfully and locked her lips. "Uh...hey, drone?"

"Be quiet, Autobot!" he snapped, glaring back at her, "Just hold that part and I'll be right back."

The drone walked away and Red Alert quickly reached with her foot to a narrow stand in the corner, using it to keep the parts she was holding up while she went over the machine quickly, murmuring to herself. Then, she started turning a few valves and flipping some switches before giving the machine a quick kick with the tip of her foot. It sputtered sickeningly before uttering a belching sound, then began to run normally. Red Alert smiled with pride and the drone arrived, holding a few tools in his hands.

"Hey, what'd you do?" he demanded.

"My father worked in repair shops," Red Alert told him with a grin, "I learned a few things."

The drone stood there, obviously flustered that she fixed it before he could. He sighed impatiently and sounded a little more even. "Okay then, move it," he said, "I have to make sure it stays running or Shockwave will have my head."

Red Alert nodded. She was quiet for a while, watching the drone work before she smiled and tried something. "So...what do they call you, anyway?"

"I don't have a name," the drone muttered, his head buried in the machine, "My Service Number's MEL11230554."

Red Alert whistled. "I guess you don't have parents then?"

"No. I was brought online by Shockwave only a few weeks ago."

"So, I guess he's kind of like your father then, huh?"

The drone didn't seem impressed, nor interested in her talking. "No."

Red Alert smiled thoughtfully before tapping her finger against her lower lip. "Hm. Maybe I'll call you Mel."

"I don't care what you call me, Autobot," the drone said, pausing to look back at her, "All that I care about is my duty to Shockwave and the Decepticon cause." He pointed his wrench at her. "Now stay quiet and do what I tell you to."

She put her hands on her hips. "Between you and me, you don't seem like too bad of a guy."

"You don't know me, that's why."

"True," Red Alert shrugged, "But of all the drones I've seen here, you're much more passive."

"I'm a service drone, not a military one."

"What's the difference? You're still alive, right?"

The drone seemed surprised by her words. "Wha…What are you talking about?" he demanded, his vocals wavering a bit, "Just be quiet! You don't understand anything about us or what we do." He returned attention to his work. "Don't try to manipulate me. I know how Autobots work."

"I am not trying to," Red Alert assured him, "Besides, what could I gain from it?"

The drone stopped and looked back at her, his red visor flickering.

O

After a while of working, Red Alert and the drone sat down beside each other, talking. They were drinking Energon and most of the conversation was about Shockwave and what it was like working with him.

"This is strange," the drone said, his vocals filled with confusion; if he had a face, he would have been smiling, "I've never had anyone believe in me before."

Red Alert smiled. "Drone or not, you still have dreams and wishes, right?"

"No."

"Yes you do," Red Alert said gently, "Everyone does."

"I suppose..." the drone replied, shrugging, "But a simple service drone like me wouldn't amount to anything outside of this war."

"I just can't believe he could treat you like you don't amount to anything," Red Alert muttered, shaking her head with dismay, "Everything alive has some meaning and shouldn't be treated like a disposable piece of slag."

The drone tilted his head thoughtfully. "In the entire time we've spoken, most of our conversation goes to Shockwave. Why is that?"

Red Alert looked startled for a brief second before she shook her head swiftly. "No reason," she said, "I just wanted a perspective from one who's known him longer. He's so...impossible to speak to sometimes."

"But he's spared your life," the drone pointed out, "The rest of us don't get it, but he would have killed you if he thought you had no use."

Red Alert frowned now. "Then why does he say the things he does? He's only contradicting himself."

"It's not my place," the drone replied with a shrug, "No one knows how he thinks. It's just best to do as he says if you want to stay alive." He stood up after finishing his drink and gestured with a sweep of his hand. "Now go and find something to do, I can take care of the rest here."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

The drone hesitated when he heard her depart. "Thank you, Autobot..." he answered quietly, even though she was gone.


	9. Mental Conflict

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**Mental Conflict**

The turbo wolf howled furiously.

Several drones attempted to keep the beast calm, along with several others as they were distributed to Shockwave's laboratory. One was particularly violent as it struggled to be free from its containment. Mad with hunger and rage, its optics flared, jaws slavered and teeth snapped. Red Alert watched this with unease while the drones pushed the container onto a wheeled cart. One of them thrust a staff into her hands and she stared down at it quizzically. Attached to the end of it was a stasis collar.

"The turbo wolf needs to be properly placed in a stasis collar while we move it onto the table; Shockwave wants this specimen prepped for his lab," the drone explained, gesturing to a hover table that two other drones had, "We're going to open the door and you need to move quickly to fit it onto his neck."

Red Alert's optics widened in horror. "Wait!" she exclaimed, "Can't one of you do it?"

"This isn't a debate, Autobot," the drone snapped.

"But-"

"Use it or I will use it on you!" the drone threatened.

Red Alert gave the drone a foul look, but could see that she had little choice at the moment. When the drones prepared to open the door, she stood tense and ready with the collar, unsettled by the idea that a wild, untamed animal was about to lunge for her throat.

The door was opened and Red Alert slipped the collar around the wolf's neck, just seconds before it lunged at her face, teeth and claws bared. It snarled and snapped at her feet, moments before she let a charge surge through its body. The wolf slumped to the ground with a yelp and didn't move. Drones moved forward and inspected it to be sure it was immobile before moving it to the table. Red Alert heaved a relieved sigh.

"Any minute there and it would have taken my face off," she murmured.

"Promises, promises..." a drone sneered in a sotto voice.

Red Alert glared in the direction of the voice. "You know, I don't think I-"

Suddenly, the turbo wolf on the table let out a snarl and sank its teeth deep into her arm. Red Alert let out a shriek of pain and Energon gushed from her arm. Moving quickly, a drone immediately wrapped his arms around the turbo wolf's throat and pried the jaws off of her arm, freeing her from its vice-like grip. Red Alert moaned in pain and gripped her wounded arm, struggling to keep the Energon from flowing too freely.

"Stupid Autobot," a drone snapped, moving to properly restrain the turbo wolf, "You should have set the charge higher!"

The drone who had moved to help her stepped to her side. "I'll get this cleaned up," he said, in a strange, comforting tone that the others missed, "If Shockwave finds out his prisoner's been damaged, he'll raise the Pit."

Red Alert rolled her optics. "I doubt that."

The drone said nothing more and took her to the medical lab (or at least what was dedicated as such) and began to tend to her arm. Red Alert watched him silently as he worked, smiling a bit when she realized who the drone was.

"Thanks again...Mel," she told him.

He looked up sharply. "Would you keep silent?" he snapped in a hushed tone, "I don't want them to catch on."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why would you help me?"

"I don't know," the drone mumbled, rather carefully, "I...like you, I guess."

Red Alert laughed softly now. "Really?"

"You're not like the other Autobots," the drone continued, still just as hesitantly as before, "You're nice. You talked to me like...I was an individual. I haven't had that happen before and I think I rather enjoyed it."

Red Alert actually looked surprised for a moment before chuckling. Then, she looked up when Shockwave entered the room. He surveyed the situation for a few moments before turning to the drone for an explanation.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sir, the turbo wolf attacked her," the drone said, resuming his emotionless tone as before, "I brought her here to-"

"And how did that come to pass?" Shockwave interrupted.

"Well, the others had ordered her to place the stasis collar on the wolf," the drone explained, "They failed to inform the Autobot that turbo wolves require a stronger charge and it bit down on her. I managed to subdue it."

If Shockwave had a face, Red Alert could swear it would be squinting at the drone. "How interesting to see you place the Autobot's safety first..."

There was a tense moment of silence before Shockwave gestured with a flick of his hand and the drone took the subtle hint, rushing from the room. Shockwave approached Red Alert and reached out for her arm. She frowned and reluctantly allowed him to take her wrist. He took a seat beside her where the drone occupied and began to resume the task of fixing up her damaged arm himself. He worked in silence and Red Alert was too surprised to really speak.

His hands worked quickly, diligently-Red Alert pondered that he would have made quite a medic if he had taken such a path. Just when she found herself actually enjoying what he was doing, his hands pulled away.

"That should be sufficient," he replied.

Red Alert watched him stand and walk to the door. She licked her lips thoughtfully before replying, almost carefully. "Thank you."

Shockwave hesitated at the door and glanced back at her with a small, barely perceptible nod before he left.

O

Red Alert was sent back to her cell later that day and she took the time to continue reading Jhiaxus' entries.

LOG ENTRY #1150

_I have visited 'our place' many times, hoping to see her face again. An entire stellar cycle passed...so many days gone without her. _

_I made one final trip to the planet to collect my thoughts. Once I would leave, it would be forever. There was no reason to torment myself any longer, though I knew it would still linger anyway-these feelings of pain. It was night when I arrived, standing by the river's gentle waters. It was a moment of peace for that split nanoklick just standing there to collect my thoughts. It was a moment of happiness even if it was so fleeting._

_And then, something changed. _

_Someone was there and when I turned, it was her. Eros had come to the planet at the same time I did and for a while, we didn't speak. She had evidence that she may have been crying and I wanted to go to her, but I felt locked where I stood. Eros spoke first and told me that she wasn't angry-much to my surprise-and felt remorse only because she thought I would harm her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Of COURSE I wouldn't harm her. I could not blame her for her thought that I could though...I had killed her mother and many others._

_I gave her my apology as true and honest as the skies above us and even offered her the chance at revenge for the death of her mother. Eros was horrified by this and completely disregarded it and we comforted one another in each other's arms. I assured her that everything I had done I would atone for her. _

LOG ENTRY #1151

_What could I tell you about Pontus?_

_He had the Energon of the aristocrat and often used his "power" to slaughter those he deems unacceptable in his corrupt and banal society. He is also the adviser to that piece of junkyard fodder Sentinel Zeta Prime. His predatory nature seemed to enjoy the idea of tormenting Eros and that was something I would not-_could not_-allow. The snob in him loved to prey on her and that thrilled him as I learned from my spies and Eros. He was growing suspicious from her constant trips to my ship and that would not bode well should she be discovered._

_I wanted to end him on the possibility that he could become a threat later on, but Eros assured me that he wasn't a problem. I wasn't very assured by this; I understood how political worms functioned and I wanted him dead, but she seemed content and it wouldn't be well of me to assume that her capabilities were so insignificant. _

_Perhaps some other time then._

_Well, Eros offered me a gift. A gift crafted from her own servos. No other offering had ever made me feel so delighted. _

LOG ENTRY #1152

_Shall I write something of my own to this precious Autobot? No, it would have to be something a bit more deeper from my wretched spark. "I Love Eros" isn't enough to describe what I feel for her. Oh, what tender emotion this image brings... If this pathetic war could just end, I could have taken you to my world forever, dearest Eros. A world meant for us alone, more beautiful than a world so cruel as Cybertron._

LOG ENTRY #1153

_I learned something today. _

_One, my rage was kindled when Rampage and his troops had the audacity to take Eros from me. _

_Two, I thoroughly enjoyed slaughtering the wicked more than the good. _

_Three, I should have done much worse. Fortunately, Eros was safe and out of harms way. I brought her back to my ship and touched up the minor wounds done to her from Rampage's fists. As furious as I was, Eros was calm through it all and told me she attempted a shortcut to reach me faster. I should have been angry, but I realized that I was afraid. Not afraid of those fools, you realize; of the possibility that Eros could have been killed._

_But that no longer mattered when we both came to the conclusion that we wanted to be together. Not just in thought and voice, but in body. _

Red Alert stopped reading long enough to consider this. How strange that such a circumstance brought on to Jhiaxus' love still allowed for her to forgive him, even after what had happened. It was unfathomable.

But yet, it gave Red Alert a peculiar hope in the back of her mind. If someone as dangerous and wicked as Jhiaxus could change, maybe there was hope for the rest of Decepticon kind. Of course, it was a silly thought, but one she still couldn't resist.

Meanwhile, Shockwave stood at his examination table, just staring down at it. His mind wandered and it was something that rarely ever happened to him. So strange and confused he felt right now. So...

He suddenly swung his hand with a frustrated sound, sending a container of Energon crashing to the floor.


	10. Moments of Weakness

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**Moments of Weakness**

_"Why did you help her, Shockwave?"_

The Decepticon stood over his examination table, deep in the innards of his beast experiment. He glanced up and could see an image of himself staring back. He refused to acknowledge it and returned his attention to his work.

_"Maybe she is so different from the others," _Another Shockwave image joined the first, his vocals lighter and more naive sounding.

_"Lies!" _There came a third Shockwave from the corner of the room; obviously a manifestation of Shockwave's distrust, _"She is playing a game! They all play games! Soon, she will no doubt bring a knife into your back!"_

The naive manifestation shook his head, speaking quietly. _"She has had no reason to do so."_

_"Perhaps. But what could it mean, I wonder?" _A fourth Shockwave manifested behind him, the vocals of his own self-mockery, _"Could it be possible that she finds you so interesting as you do her? What a petty joke, isn't it?"_

Shockwave did his best to ignore the inner doubts of his mind. He was always able to do so, but Red Alert's presence had weakened his resolve and he didn't understand why that could be. Such a weak, pitiful little thing able to harm him without even using any weapons.

_"It's because you're allowing it to be so," _the mocking manifestation sneered, _"After all, who could ever find you worthy of their attentions? You who are without identity, who had so lost his hand and face for his act of treachery against the order of things..." _There was a cruel laugh that followed from the manifestation. _"You are so arrogant, so proud of your inability to show emotion, but you are still so very weak..."_

_"She is rather lovely, isn't she?" _Violence manifested itself. _"I wonder what it'll sound like when you make her scream?"_

Shockwave shook the thoughts away into the back of his mind, or at least attempted such.

Meanwhile, as he worked, Red Alert was still reading Jhiaxus' entries from outside against his statue.

LOG ENTRY #1154

_Eros had lovely servos...So delicate and long, able to grant me the highest pleasure than nothing else could. It was like gravity had shifted away from me and nothing else but her held me to reality. I could feel everything that she was becoming a part of me and I would have done anything that she needed and wanted to make her happy. Forever could never be enough time to spend with her and what we shared..._

_It's such an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to...Your thoughts, your feelings...everything was there for her. She accepted this as I did of her. I could not believe that I never had the chance to experience this, but I am glad that it was her and no one else. I feel like with Eros, my life can finally start the way it was meant to. I would have given her the universe if she so desired it, no matter what. We were going to find our happiness. _

_We were one._

Red Alert felt her face plates heat as she stopped reading long enough to shake her head rapidly. It seemed almost too personal to keep reading such a thing, but she already suspected from the entry that Eros and Jhiaxus must have bonded. She continued reading the entry.

_She slept in my arms, her fingers holding me. I wanted to watch that sight forever if I had the chance, but I had to rise and go about my duties. I allowed Eros to sleep and commanded that my soldiers leave her in peace. Today, I felt light and free in a way I hadn't in so long as I took a lovely swim in the rivers of our planet. I was content and felt like a child again. _

_Eros found me in the rivers and I was far too eager to really take into consideration that she would have to return to Cybertron eventually under the command of her father. I was disappointed as was my right, but I knew that she had a point when she mentioned we couldn't very well run away when I offered it. I didn't want Eros to live running forever. I longed only for her happiness and safety, so if she believed this was for the best, I knew I had to trust her._

_Before she left, we allowed ourselves a moment to be together in the most intimate of ways. We were like two youngling learning to live our lives again. And so euphoric was I that I yielded to her every desire. _

LOG ENTRY #1155

_I've slept late. Ah, I suppose it happens. Forgive me universe from my break of wrecking your shores. _

LOG ENTRY #1156

_What does one too when he has too much time to spend? He spends it thinking and anticipating the next time he sees his beloved._

She stopped reading and shut off the data pad, pondering these words.

O

Red Alert wandered the corridors of Shockwave's tower and found him sitting in a room filled with various data files. He was sitting in a chair and had his back to her; he seemed to be reading something and she carefully approached him from the side. Sure enough, he was looking down at a data tablet and slowly scrolling through them when he was finished. It took a moment before he paused in what he was doing and looked up at her.

"Hi," Red Alert said, rather sheepishly, "I've been thinking a little bit. Maybe you and I got off on the wrong foot."

Shockwave didn't respond and still stared at her. She wished she knew what he was thinking.

"I thought that it would be easier for us if we talked a little," Red Alert suggested, shifting a little on her feet, "It might make things a bit easier, you know?"

"Easier in what way?" Shockwave asked. His vocals weren't as condescending as before.

Red Alert smiled. "Well, don't you think it'd be better to talk in a civilized manner? I mean, we _are_ both Cybertronians, right? You can tell me something about yourself that isn't dangerous for an Autobot to know and I can do the same."

Shockwave set his tablet down onto a table beside him and exhaled. "I don't see what good it would do either one of us."

Red Alert inhaled slightly, looking contemplative before she shrugged. "It can't hurt, right?"

Shockwave didn't respond and simply glanced down. Instead of waiting for a reaction, Red Alert thought it would make things a little easier if she started first. So she took a spot beside him by pulling up a chair. Shockwave glanced at her, but again, said nothing. While Red Alert started talking, a drone watched them from the corridors for a moment before departing, leaving them alone.

"I guess I had a chance for a life without war," Red Alert was saying, "But sometimes life really doesn't give you many choices. The next thing I knew, I was patching up wounded Autobot soldiers, but they were coming in faster than I was repairing them." Her optics seemed distant, as if she was recollecting the past before her. "There was a young bot I thought I fell in love with, but it's war that shows you what their true colors are."

Shockwave glanced at her. "Did you not love him?"

Red Alert smiled sadly and rolled her shoulders in a shrug. "I thought I did. But he showed me a side I didn't like...in both of us. I didn't like who I became when I was with him; this...terrible person who did more yelling than talking and...he was just...not who I thought he was."

Shockwave shook his head. "That is why emotion is useless. It's why I waste nothing on it."

Red Alert smiled somewhat. "No offense, but that seems like sort of a dumb thing to do."

He looked sharply down at her.

"Well, I mean, if you never take the chance in SOMETHING, then how do you know if it's bad or not?" Red Alert quickly explained herself with an amused smile, "I mean, it's all a part of the learning experience, right?"

Shockwave didn't reply.

"I mean, you have to admit, there's got to be some truth in what I'm saying." Red Alert pointed out, "Besides, I know you can't express your emotions in anything, but who's to say you can't feel anything at all? I'm not like those greedy politicians who think people have to look a certain way." A near shy smile lit her face. "Besides, your spark might be hard, but it's not gone. If it was, you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

"You rather insisted..." Shockwave replied, but it was softer.

She chuckled somewhat. "Yeah, I guess I do that sometimes."

Shockwave's gaze lingered on her for a moment before he glanced down. "I do not usually spend my time speaking to someone in this manner."

"That's okay," Red Alert said, smiling, "You're good at it. I don't think you're boring. You don't mumble or interrupt. You should do it more often."

Shockwave again didn't respond. Red Alert stood up and lightly touched his cannon arm. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to push you to speak." She glanced back. "Besides, I should probably leave you to whatever you're doing and find some work to do."

"That would be for the best," Shockwave replied.

She didn't seem offended and just nodded. "Okay. Good deal."

She started to go, but hesitated and glanced back at him. "Listen, uh...sorry for acting like such a little glitch the other day."

"Don't be. It did not afflict me in any manner."

"Still. Maybe you just deserve an apology for that."

After lingering a bit, she walked out of the room. Shockwave watched her go, unable to fathom her logic, if there really was any to fathom at all.

_Strange little Autobot...What are you doing to me?_

O

_Note_-For the curious, Shockwave's "punishment" (a ritual called Empurata) was just made clear in the IDW More than Meets the Eye issue entitled "Shadowplay" (An Intimate Beheading). I did make a slight reference to it since it is (unfortunately) canon now.


	11. Gruesome Discoveries

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**Gruesome Discoveries**

Red Alert was stunned.

She had flipped through unreadable texts and found Jhiaxus' entries filled with grief. Things had gone so well it seemed, and now it was over? She couldn't believe it.

LOG ENTRY #1157

_My world has ended. It is over. There is nothing more for me now._

_Dearest Eros...I have failed you. _

_She was accused of treachery...sent to Iacon...for what? _

_I tried to reach her, but I wasn't fast enough. Moment by moment, second by second, my life ended before my own optics as I found myself staring down an endless abyss of pain and misery when he took her life. The one called Ultra Magnus...The one who swore to uphold goodness and peace took the life of an innocent simply for showing any love and adoration to me. With each ticking nanoklick that went by, I was snapping to pieces. I was slowly falling into my own metaphorical death at the sight of my beloved crumbling in front of my optics. And then, it was over. I felt nothing. My world was meaningless. Everything I ever was had perished with her. _

_There is nothing left._

LOG ENTRY #1158

_Primus, what more can you possibly take from me? You are too cruel..._

LOG ENTRY #1159

_Whatever happened to her murderer, I do not know. I go on, night ever night. I prey on those who cross my path but only if they inflict harm to me. But all my passion ...lust for life...everything went with my blue angel. I'm a walking corpse...Detached...Empty. I wandered for days to come, I wandered as I had wandered in years before when my mind swam with guilt at the thought of killing. I had thought of all the things I had done, and couldn't undo. And I longed for a moments peace, a reprieve from living. _

_We reached the following galaxy I care not to remember. Everything felt like a tomb...There was no color...no happiness and everywhere I looked, I saw her face through a veil of stars and blackness; like a void that held only grim memories, the memories of the love I once had. I could see and endless void absent of light...peace and soul that nothing else came back to me. I saw the universe for what it was and in the end...we are all the same; destined to feel nothing but the ever gaping pain of suffering until someone is charitable enough to end it all if not ourselves._

_And so I sit here, my sense of time disappearing, wrapped in my cocoon of pain and loneliness. I failed you so, Eros; so I can see if you are there in the Well, hating me for letting you die. I wish I could change that, but I can't. I want the power to do so, but it's not within my grasp._

_Nothing is anymore._

_Even though our life together had to end like this, I still wouldn't trade it for anything; not the greatest weapon, not the highest form of power in the universe... We had some wonderful moments we shared together. You've given me so much and I haven't been able to return a single thing. I wasn't the bondmate I should have been. _

_I would be happy to join her. I cannot bear the pain of this loss-dancing between life and death. I longed to be released from it. I wanted to lose it all: My power...my life...my sanity._

LOG ENTRY #1160

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. That's right, I will have abandoned my own hollow existence. The days of my life seem eternal...relentless. Each new sight brings nothing but endless boredom and monotony-each new glimmer of war only pain and fear. But I've found a way out. It's so strange how I want to shed tears for my lost life, but no tears fall. Have I truly become so numb that I am beyond even this?_

_It doesn't matter anymore. Soon I will be dead, but I am finally free from all of this. I will soon be with you Eros in the Well of Allsparks. You were my life and my love always. Without you in it, I am nothing._

And then, there were no more entries.

Frowning, Red Alert attempted to find more, but there were none. "It's over?" she muttered to herself, "No, wait. That can't be it."

Realizing that it truly was, Red Alert leaned back with a soft sound of defeat, trying to figure out what to do now. An idea came to mind, but it was ridiculous that she could find results. However, she had to know. She HAD to know what became of Eros.

O

Shockwave was working behind his consoles when Red Alert approached him.

"Shockwave?" she said, "May I ask you something?"

Shockwave didn't look back at her. "You will anyway."

"Just out of curiosity, what did Autobot politicians do with traitors during the peak of the war?"

Shockwave paused in his typing. He looked back at her. "They would be delivered to Central Iacon Detention Center before judgment would be passed," he told her, "Most of the time, those charged with treachery would be executed publically to set an example among others."

Red Alert's optics widened somewhat. So it was true. Then, she resumed a carefully calm expression. "I would like to go there."

Shockwave studied her for a moment and his voice dropped lower, almost suspicious. "What would you want to go there for?" he asked.

"Well, there's some information I'd like to collect," Red Alert explained, "On a prisoner. They would still keep records, right?"

"I don't see how such information would have been beneficial to Autobots, so yes, I believe so."

"Can you take me there?"

"It would serve no use to me, so no. I will not."

Red Alert frowned almost impatiently. "What about if I take a drone with me?"

"Why is this so important to you?" Shockwave was obviously suspicious at this point.

Red Alert relaxed a bit and looked concerned. "I need to know if there was anyone executed wrongfully. I want to know if there was more to the cause I served than I was told," she told him. Her voice became mildly urgent, but remained silent and careful so not to rouse his anger and suspicion further. "Please, Shockwave; I won't ask for anything else if I have to, I swear. I just need to know this. I have to know the truth."

Shockwave watched her for a long time before he turned back to his screens. "Very well. I will send someone with you."

Pleased, Red Alert walked away without so much as another word.

O

Red Alert shouldn't have been too surprised when Mel decided to join her. He was particularly intrigued by her interest in the destined location, but also rather uncertain by her anxiousness and insistence. He vocalized this without hesitation.

"Why is this so important, Autobot?" he asked, "You should be careful not to irritate Shockwave more than you already have."

"I just have to know, that's all..." Red Alert didn't hesitate with her response as the drone led her to the place in question.

The Central Iacon Detention Center was just up ahead of them as they drove in their vehicle forms. Once arriving, they transformed and studied the structure of the building. It was all but rundown by this point; war had destroyed most of the great tower, leaving it riddled with evidence of laser fire, bombing and smelting. The drone led her inside and into the information booth where she began to search through several containers and files.

"What are we looking for?" the drone asked.

Red Alert glanced back at him. "A file for an Autobot named Eros."

"Eros?" the drone sounded a little surprised. "That sounds like an old name."

"If you find anything, let me know." Red Alert didn't want to spend time thinking about name origins right now.

The drone didn't speak any further after that. He began to go through a few data file cabinets. After searching a little, he glanced back at her. "Despite your irritating of Shockwave, I'm surprised he let you go on this trip."

Red Alert knotted her brow. Yeah, it was a little strange. "I know, but I'll take it any way I can get it."

"Do you like him?"

Red Alert blinked and frowned back at him, mildly flustered. "Excuse me?"

The drone tilted his head. "Do you like him?" he asked again.

Red Alert guffawed, but she sounded embarrassed. "Well I don't care who you are, but that's a really rude thing to ask someone."

"Just a simple question. No reason not to answer it."

"There IS a reason. It's rude and I don't have to answer! It's ridiculous!"

"If it was so ridiculous, then why's it hard to answer?" The drone seemed to delight in this moment of discomfort from her.

Red Alert's face plates heated and she scowled down at the files she searched. "Can we change the subject, please?"

The drone chuckled and resumed his search.

After a moment, he sounded triumphant. "Found it."

Red Alert looked up with relief. "Really? Let me see."

The drone held out a data tablet marked with Eros' name and offered it to her. She switched it on and the two looked down at the screen as it filled with data. The drone watched Red Alert work and seemed genuinely interested.

"So what's so important about this Autobot?" he asked.

Red Alert didn't respond. Her optics studied the information on the tiny screen, fixated on finding the information she wanted.

NAME: EROS

AFFILIATION: AUTOBOT

SERVICE NUMBER: 144-1234-111-3

RANK: FIRST OFFICER PROMOTED TO COMMANDER OF BLUE STRIKE UNIT

SENTENCE: PUBLIC OF LIFE SIGNAL FOR TREACHERY BY ASSOCIATION WITH

DECEPTICON WAR GENERAL JHIAXUS.

Well that wasn't anything Red Alert didn't already figure out. But then, her optics widened at the medical documents that followed. The drone watched her for a moment before gathering a few more tablets in his servos.

"She was his lover..." Red Alert said, softly, "She was..." She paused and the drone looked back at her, catching the horrified look on her face.

"What?" he asked.

Red Alert looked at him with shock. "She was carrying."


	12. You've Corrupted Me

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**You've Corrupted Me**

"What?"

It was difficult to tell who was more surprised by this; the drone, or Red Alert.

"Do you understand medical charts?" she asked.

"Not really, no," the drone replied.

Red Alert exhaled and held out the tablet to him. "Females who are in the carrying stage usually exhibit higher body temperatures than most Cybertronians because their systems are working harder to support the life inside of them," she explained, "Also, if not supplied, the female's Energon levels would already be lower than most on the readings." She glanced down at the tablet. "Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions, but all signs point to the fact that this Autobot was carrying...and they still killed her."

The drone shrugged his shoulders. "So what does that matter?"

Red Alert knew that a Decepticon wouldn't have much feeling for that sort of thing, but to her, it meant that the Autobot High Council-those she was serving-were perfectly okay with murdering someone innocent purely because she decided to love a Decepticon. And the greater suspicion on her mind was they were aware of her carrying a hybrid sparkling and had more of an incentive to kill her. It was a repulsive and vile thing to do, but somehow, the more she considered this, the more it made sense.

Red Alert snapped out of her thought process. "We should get back before Shockwave sends a search party."

"Good idea," the drone agreed.

As they left, he offered her a battered, scratched up tablet. "I did find this."

"Give it to me and I'll check it out later," Red Alert said, taking the offering, "Right now, I can't really do much thinking."

The two transformed with the drone leading the way back to Kaon. Once they returned, Red Alert found Shockwave in his laboratory and was shocked to see his head and body scratched. He was leaking Energon and looking around with furious snarls. Red Alert quickly rushed to his side.

"Shockwave!" she exclaimed, "What happened?"

"The turbo wolves happened!" Shockwave spat, "I had to bring them down, but there is one still running rampant in the room!"

Red Alert looked around warily. "Oh, well that's just wonderful..."

Suddenly, an enormous turbo wolf appeared from behind a table, leaping onto it and raising its metal haunches. It bared its sharp fangs, snarling menacingly before diving at Red Alert. She cringed back, awaiting pain, but Shockwave grabbed the wolf by the throat in one massive hand, bringing to the floor with a yelping sound. Red Alert watched in shock as he literally struggled to contain the beast in his arm and with his gun barrel pressed against its head.

"Get the stasis collar!" he commanded.

She quickly rushed over to another table where the collar in question was laying and grabbed it, hurriedly offering it to Shockwave. He grabbed it and fitted it around the wolf's throat. Immediately, the creature fell deep into stasis and stopped struggling. Shockwave collected himself before grabbing the creature by the collar and flinging it roughly onto a table. Red Alert winced at the sight and sound before looking toward Shockwave as he searched for something to tend to his wounds.

"What happened to the others?" she asked, "The wolves, I mean?"

Shockwave seized a container from a shelf and sat down at another table. "I killed them. They had gone mad from starvation and served no use to me."

Red Alert hesitated for a moment before she walked up to him, taking the container from his hand. "Here, let me."

"It's not necessary."

"I'm a medic; so in a small, logical sense of the word, yes, it is."

Shockwave growled impatiently, but responded no further when she took an overturned chair and brought it up to the table so that she sat beside him. It took her a moment to realize that the container in her hands was the same one she had given him before. Not hesitating, but definitely letting that simmer, she turned her attention to Shockwave now and began to gather several cleaning tools. His wounds weren't too severe, but some were dug deep into his face and helm, drawing Energon.

"Now, lean forward a bit," she said.

Shockwave slowly complied and she reached up with one hand, resting it beneath his head to hold it steady while she began to clean the slashes with the other. He could feel a small tremble in her hand, a sign of unease perhaps? But her features were oddly calm, optics darting to study the damages done by the turbo wolves.

"How did this happen anyway?" she asked.

Shockwave cleared his intakes. "I lost my focus."

Red Alert stopped dabbing his wounds and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Shockwave responded, "Just a moment of weakness. That's all."

Red Alert resumed her task without another word. Shockwave continued to watch her face, searching for something, but found nothing he wanted. She looked up at him now, somehow sensing that he was watching her directly. Something seemed to change the air around them and Red Alert blinked rapidly, a little awkwardly.

"Well, let's fix these up," she said, somewhat unsteady, "Um...do you have a soldering gun?"

Shockwave gestured with one finger. "In the cabinet there."

Red Alert stood up to retrieve the item in question and started cleaning up some wounds on his back. When she began soldering them, the only sound was the crackling sound of the tool before Shockwave spoke.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

Red Alert blinked, fortunate that Shockwave didn't see the unsettled expression on her face. "Not really." She hesitated before resuming her work. "How did you lose your focus? I've never seen you do that before."

"Why so concerned?" Shockwave asked, with an impatient sound, "It has nothing to do with you."

"I never said it did."

His claws dug into the arm rests of his chair. "I would ask for you to stop pestering me, but you would simply ignore it, won't you?"

Red Alert frowned impatiently and stopped soldering. "What the frag is that supposed to mean? What imaginary crime did I commit today?"

Shockwave glared back at her. His optic narrowed. "You, Autobot! You were here! THAT is your crime!"

"Oh really?" Red Alert put a hand on her hip. "We're going to play this game again?"

"It's NOT a game!" Shockwave suddenly spat, standing from his chair now and whirling on her, "You do more harm than you claim to do good!"

"Well maybe if you'd stop acting like such a know-it-all glitch and explain to me what the REAL problem is, I would be able to help!" Red Alert shot back.

Shockwave gestured around him with a broad sweep of his hand, indicating the damages done to the room and to himself. "Perhaps if you hadn't been so insistent on leaving, THIS would not have happened!"

"I had no control over this!"

"You were my prisoner!"

"You didn't HAVE to let me go!"

Shockwave grew silent now. He glanced down and then nodded his head. "Yes, that much is true, Autobot..." he said, his voice even once more as if he had come to a certain resolution, "I did not have to let you go. But perhaps your departure to the Detention Center did help in some regard; it helped me consider what I could do with you."

Red Alert blinked at that. "What...do you mean?" Her vocals were mildly wary.

"I am going to send you off-planet," Shockwave told her, "Since it is apparent that I cannot kill you, being rid of you would suffice enough."

Red Alert was trying to make sense of this. She shook her head rapidly. "What in the name of Primus happened in the short time I was gone?"

"It gave me time to think," Shockwave replied, "I do not enjoy your presence; it has allowed me to make an almost fatal error here," He gestured to the room to emphasis his point, "I do not like what your presence has done to me. You have corrupted my reason for logic and for that, you must be gone."

"So why don't you just kill me?" Red Alert snapped, hating the way the idea of leaving made her feel. Afraid.

"I already told you, I cannot."

She missed the strange tone in his voice and was too unnerved about the concept of the unknown to think about it. "So what are we going to do about this?"

O

"They will take you anywhere you need to go."

Red Alert was standing outside of Kaon at a ship bay where many apprehended starships were resting. Some of them were Autobot, but most Decepticon. She could guess that he would supply her with an Autobot one because no Decepticon would allow any Autobot to use one of their own vessels. Red Alert stopped at one in particular; a smaller travel vessel with supplies that could last her for a while in deep space.

"You know, I thought there was more to you than this," she said, turning to face him.

Shockwave exhaled through his intakes. "Then I must apologize for disappointing you."

Red Alert did look disappointed, but nodded her head and climbed into the ship. She lingered at the controls for a while before smiling sadly at him. "Well...uh...good luck to you then," she told him, "Hope it all works out."

Shockwave didn't know what to make of that, but he gave her an acknowledging nod and backed away as the ship started up. He watched for a long time as it disappeared into space and began to wonder if he made the right choice. How things had become so confusing lately for him. All because of this little Autobot who had corrupted his way of thinking.

A drone approached him. "Sir?"

"What is it?" Shockwave said, his optic still on the sky.

"Have you let the Autobot go?"

"I have. What concern is it of yours?"

The drone shrugged his shoulders warily. "W-Well I just think it could be dangerous for us," he pointed out, "She knows about our-"

Shockwave turned so suddenly, noticing that the drone was the supervisor of the working class by the scratch over his visor. "You just do well to remember your place and I will do well to remember mine, drone," he warned, "The Autobot knows nothing that could threaten us in any way."

The drone shuddered and nodded. "Yes sir..."

He watched as Shockwave walked away before looking back up toward the sky. He didn't believe that things would be okay in any regard.

Meanwhile, Red Alert set the ship on Autopilot and decided to do some serious recharging. She didn't like the fact that she felt sad about leaving Cybertron, even if she had been a prisoner there. Why was she thinking about it so much? Her mind shied away from the obvious and she just decided to sleep.

After all, she had a long time of thinking where she was going to go next.

O

_Note_-The title of this chapter was partially influenced by the song "Corrupt" by Depeche Mode. Wait until you see what comes next. LOL.


	13. The Twilight

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**The Twilight**

Red Alert awoke to a proximity alarm blaring throughout her ship. She quickly scrambled from the small berth in the back and rushed to the controls, noticing that it was picking up another signal directly in her vicinity. Frowning worriedly, she struggled to get a reading, but realized that a great darkness had cast over her. She peered upward through the glass windows of her ship and her optics widened in disbelief.

What she was looking up at was a vast, jagged black ship, taking up her entire field of vision. The ship looked fragmented and frightening, like that of a great, drifting beast. It bore ancient Cybertronian markings along the sides that Red Alert could see and flickered with red lights. So far, it seemed as if no one saw her.

Of course, it was never that easy.

No sooner had those thoughts crossed her mind, something emerged from the ship in the form of a bright light overhead, shining down over her and nearly blinding her optics in the process. Red Alert had to look away. Two lengthy tendrils slipped out from the light and struck the sides of her ship, jerking her in her chair. She was thrown off and contacted the floor with a grunt of pain.

"Slag..." Red Alert cursed, unable to do anything as the tendrils lifted her into the ship.

Despite the bright light, Red Alert was pulled into darkness. She sat inside her ship for a moment, only listening to the sounds of her own uneasy intakes of air. Well, if she was to be a prisoner, she would not show fear!

Suddenly, lights shone down upon her and she found herself surrounded by Cybertronians with weapons locked onto her. They had no visible markings and each one was of different size and class. Red Alert was surprised by the sight and noticed that she was in a cargo bay of some type.

"Autobot, step out of the ship!"

One of the Cybertronians issued a command that Red Alert cringed at. Once again, she must have been caught in Decepticon servos and was going to resort to obeying if it meant staying alive. So, she slowly raised her hands, making sure the mechs could see them as she opened the ship's door and stepped out. The weapons pointed at her remained until one mech-colored completely silver with smooth, oddly Autobot features-approached and took her shoulder, turning her so that he could apply cuffs to her wrists.

Red Alert rolled her optics with a grumble. "Lovely. More cuffs..."

"Be quiet!" the mech behind her snapped. He gestured to another. "See if there are others inside the ship."

Red Alert watched as another mech-covered in spikes and resembling a deadly weapon-stepped into her ship and looked around quickly before emerging. "I see no others inside," he said, "She must have been traveling alone."

"Well what do we do?" another mech asked, "Is she who he's looking for?"

The silver mech smiled down at Red Alert. "We'll just have to bring her to him and find out."

Red Alert wasn't sure who they were referring to, but she suspected it could be Megatron. After all, they looked like Decepticons enough, addressed her by her faction in a condescending tone and threw cuffs on her. But the more she thought about it, the more she didn't understand why Megatron would be looking for her if he had been. She was a simple field medic under the function of a separate Autobot team who had long been separated. It wasn't like there were others out there more...worthy.

"Get moving, Autobot," the silver mech commanded, shoving her shoulder for motivation.

Red Alert glared at him, but moved forward with the other mechs keeping their weapons trained on her. She found this particularly ridiculous; Primus, it wasn't like she was armed or anything! What did they expect her to do?

The corridors were lit with red tubing and jagged surfaces. Red Alert also noticed that there were others on the ship as well, those who did not resemble soldiers in the slightest. Much to her surprise, she even noticed a few younglings moving about inside housing quarters with whom she assumed were their parental carriers. This certainly did not seem like a proper Decepticon ship anymore, but perhaps there was more to it than she thought.

The mechs led her toward much larger quarters; it was obvious this was where their leader spent his days. The room was filled with collections of data files scattered about on the floor, desks filled with them and trophies lined the walls, their alien heads locked in horrible, gruesome death. There was a huge monitor ahead where a figure was resting before it in an enormous chair, but all that played was perpetual static. A long, clawed hand reached at the side and took something from a bowl before it disappeared and the sounds of crunching was heard.

Red Alert frowned when the mechs stood at attention. "Sir. We've brought an Autobot to you."

A deep, powerful and aged voice practically rolled smoothly from the shape sitting behind the chair. It had a slight accent to it, but Red Alert had never heard of a bot speak with such...power before other than Megatron.

"I see that, Quick Silver," the shape said, rather languidly; reaching out to take something from the bowl again, "But why have you done so?"

Quick Silver shifted rather uncomfortably. "We thought she was the one you were looking for, but she wasn't. We wanted to bring her to you before making any choices."

There was a moment of silence before the sound of shifting could be heard before the figure rose from his chair. Red Alert was shocked to see that this mech looked no different from the statue in Kaon. She just couldn't believe it was really him standing there.

Jhiaxus.

Everything about him spoke volumes of a leader, but who would he answer to if Megatron led the Decepticons? Though this thought did cross her mind, something told Red Alert that this mech took orders from no one other than himself.

"Jhiaxus?" she gasped.

He reacted briefly with a mild arch of his optic brows and narrowing of his yellow optic pupils. It seemed that he was surprised that she addressed him by his name, as if they were long-lost friends just meeting again. Then, he resumed a rather bored look and gestured to the others behind her.

"Leave us," he ordered.

"Yes sir," they quickly said, departing from his quarters.

Jhiaxus watched as they left before looking down at the Autobot. He circled her and Red Alert stood tense, wondering what he was going to do and hoping it wouldn't be-

Her thoughts derailed when she heard the sound of her cuffs come loose. She blinked rapidly and rubbed her wrists as Jhiaxus wandered back to his desk, setting the cuffs down. It was a good thing that he didn't see her confused, almost flustered expression.

"I-thought you were dead," Red Alert said.

Jhiaxus lifted his head and frowned back at her. "Who said I was dead?"

Red Alert shifted rather uncomfortably. Being in Jhiaxus' presence was much different than Shockwave's. For one, she felt...a peculiar cold near him, almost like a heavy sensation of crippling hatred and grief that she didn't around the other mech. But at the same time, after reading what she did, it only made sense.

Then, she reached slowly into the compartment-making sure he could see that she was not going to draw any weapons-where she stored his entry tablet and held it out to him. Jhiaxus' optic brows formed a thin line, obviously curious by the offering as he walked over and took it from her hand. He studied it for a while before glancing at her.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

Red Alert smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It was hidden in your statue in Kaon," she explained, "Forgive me. I thought you were dead and as a prisoner there, I had nothing else to do but read it. I'm sorry if there was something you wanted no one else learning."

Jhiaxus studied her strangely, as if he didn't understand. "I didn't put it there. The only one who knew I kept records of my thoughts was Specter and..." He trailed off and his metallic mustache twitched in evidence of a smile he attempted, but quickly erased. "Oh, she must have taken it and hidden it."

Red Alert watched him wander the room a bit before he stopped at the great monitor still filtering static. He leaned toward it with one audio receptor pressed to the glass, closing his optics. He exhaled deeply before smiling back at her.

"Have you ever listened to static, Autobot?" he asked, his vocals filled with an almost dream-like tone, "Sometimes, if you listen to it for a long time...one might think he hears voices on the other side."

Red Alert shook her head. "No, I don't believe I have, sir."

Jhiaxus turned and continued to smile, but his optics didn't match. "No need for that," he said, "You may address me as Jhiaxus. I am no shallow mech attempting to make his place above you as a superior. We are both Cybertronians, are we not?"

Red Alert nodded, though still felt uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I just thought that someone like you would-"

Jhiaxus tilted his head, intrigue lighting his features. "Someone like me?" he repeated, "Who am I?"

Now, Red Alert felt a little guilty about the way she had phrased it. "I don't know..."

Jhiaxus held up a hand. "Oh no. Don't feel so guilty," he told her, "I understand how my appearance and history could make anyone feel uncertain about me."

Red Alert smiled faintly. She contemplated her next words carefully. "I'm sorry. The entry I read suggested you were dead."

"Half of me is anyway," Jhiaxus replied, almost bitterly. He noticed the odd look on her face and smiled now; then, he turned back to his desk and took a handful of something out of the bowl. Red Alert could see two swords sheathed beneath the expanse of his cloak. "Now, tell me... What brings you aboard my ship?"

Red Alert shrugged her shoulders. "I had been sent away by Shockwave-" She shook her head when he offered her what she could now tell were small Energon treats and politely declined before she continued. "I don't understand why he would, but I was living in hiding on Cybertron for a while. I met up with him and tended to his wounds before he told me I had to leave. I thought he would kill me otherwise."

The entire time, Jhiaxus had been listening, intrigue on his face. "My student still lives after all this time?"

Red Alert looked surprised. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, perhaps I should explain..." Jhiaxus said, "Shockwave was one of my brightest students I had ever taught. Oh, I had many, but he was my pride and joy, so to speak. I thought he had perished in the Battle of Kaon."

Red Alert shook her head. "Well, he's very much alive and as much of a pain in the aft everyone said he was." She snorted gruffly and failed to see the amused smile on Jhiaxus' face. "I don't know what went wrong. One minute we were actually communicating on a civil basis, and then when I came back from my trip to Iacon, he says he can't kill me and just tosses me off of Cybertron." Then, she sensed Jhiaxus' gaze and frowned at him. "What?"

"You're speaking of him in the same manner I spoke of Eros for the first time..." Jhiaxus murmured, chuckling.

Red Alert's face plates heated. "What?! No, I most certainly-No! I am not!"

"Forgive me, young one," Jhiaxus said, shaking his head; then, he looked interested, "Though I am interested in returning to Cybertron to speak with my student again sometime."

"Maybe..." Red Alert replied. _If Shockwave is in a talking mood..._

Jhiaxus held out his hand. "Where are my manners? A proper introduction is in order, wouldn't you agree?" When she reached out and shook hands, he smiled. "My name is Jhiaxus. To whom, may I ask, am I speaking with?"

"Red Alert," she answered.

"Red Alert..." Jhiaxus pondered this before continuing. "It's an honor to meet you. Welcome to the Twilight."

O

Jhiaxus led her throughout the ship until they reached the bridge. So far, she had heard him explain that he collected Autobots and Decepticons who wanted to live in peace outside of the war. That explained the younglings she saw wandering the corridors. The entire time he was talking, she noticed a certain pride come to him for what he was doing and for a moment, that fog of darkness seemed to be lifted off of his shoulders.

"It's quite amazing what you do here, Jhiaxus," she told him, "I never thought I'd see the day someone would come and try to step up above the war." Then, she awkwardly added. "Honestly, I was pretty sure those soldiers were going to take me to be killed."

Jhiaxus chuckled gently. "Yes, I can understand, but such is the way of my position. How was I to know you were as civilized as you were until I spoke with you?"

Red Alert looked surprised. "You could tell who I was speaking to me?"

"Indeed. Some are easier to read than others though."

Red Alert nodded with a huff. "That's true."

"Get out of my way. Get out of my way!"

Red Alert and Jhiaxus turned as a smaller blue mech pushed his way through the crowds of others gathered at the entrance of the bridge. Red Alert's optics widened when she saw him and her expression was just too comical for words.

"Hot Shot?" she gasped.

The bot grinned broadly, just as comical in his expressions as she was. "Little Red?"

The two immediately embraced, laughing with delight.

"Wow! I thought we'd lost you out there!" Hot Shot exclaimed, grinning down at her.

"Ditto." Red Alert said, laughing.

"So, what happened to you anyway?" Hot Shot asked, eager to start catching up, "Ol' Jaxy over here picked me up not too long ago."

Jhiaxus looked humorously annoyed. "It's not as amusing the second time, boy..."

Hot Shot merely smirked at him before looking at Red Alert expectantly. She inhaled deeply before responding, making sure to keep out the more personal issues involving Shockwave to keep things on a level basis.

"Well I was hiding out in Iacon for a long time," she explained, "Then I came across some...complications. Before I knew it, I found myself here."

Fortunately, Hot Shot didn't ask about the details and just seemed happy to see her alive. He put an arm around her shoulder with a grin before looking up at Jhiaxus. "Red was like the little sister of our group. Looked out for me like I was a brother." Then, he looked thoughtful. "Well, with the head honcho, it was more, but-oof!" He winced when she elbowed him rather strongly in the abdomen to get him to shut up.

Jhiaxus glanced from Hot Shot to Red Alert before smiling. It was obvious he had figured it out, but didn't speak of it. "Well, it seems like the two of you have a lot of catching up to you. I will leave you to it then."

They watched as he disappeared from the bridge and turned to each other.

"It's really good to see you again, Hot Shot," Red Alert said, "But what of the others?"

Hot Shot scratched the side of his helm rather awkwardly. "Well...I...was hoping you'd know. I lost track of Brawn and Ironhide and recently communicated with Rodimus up until I lost contact a few weeks ago."

Red Alert looked pained by this, mostly for the fact of her lost comrades. But when he mentioned Rodimus, she bristled visibly. Hot Shot caught this and sighed sadly. "Come on, Red; I don't know what happened between you two, but he's still one of us, you know?"

Red Alert nodded anxiously. Of course she knew that! Just bringing up his name opened old wounds. "I am fully aware of that, Hot Shot!" she snapped, "There's no need to call my humility into question. I was just..." She sighed and had no answer. "I don't know..."

Hot Shot exhaled and didn't seem willing to argue about it. "Okay we can chat about that later. In the meantime, I think we should work on getting off this boat."

Red Alert frowned. "Why?"

Hot Shot glanced over his shoulders before whispering. "Jhiaxus is swell and all, but I don't think he's firing on all cylinders if you get my drift."

Red Alert knew the reason why, but didn't feel the need to tell him. Besides, Hot Shot wasn't exactly one to take news like that so well. "Hot Shot, he's a good guy, I'm serious."

Meanwhile, Jhiaxus was calmly wandering deep into the lower bowels of the ship, stopping in front of a thick, steel door. He keyed in a few numbers on a button pad before the doors roared open. Immediately, the room he entered was flooded with light; it was filled with various experiment tables, tools lining the walls and there were seven Autobots lined up along the wall, bound and gagged. They groaned and a few whimpered when they saw him enter. Jhiaxus stared pitilessly at them.

"We're going to find him soon enough," he whispered, in a cold, murderous voice, "And when we do...you are all going to wish you've never been born."

O

_Note_-In G2, the Twilight was actually the name of Jhiaxus' ship.


	14. Bitter Revelation

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**Bitter Revelation**

For the first time in his life, Shockwave's laboratory was too silent.

Since he had let the Autobot go, it had done nothing to ease his mind. In fact, if anything, it had made the whispers much worse than they had been before. They mocked continuously, hissing things that would normally be so easy to rebuke. But why was it so? Because she had left an impression on him that he would dare not admit to anyone else. She had brought her own kindness to him in a way he had not been receptive to in a long, long time.

The thing that always troubled Shockwave was her reasoning behind it. No one had every found him the slightest bit approachable, not even his own Decepticons. Not that it truly bothered him, Shockwave found this new change startling and confusing.

_"Come now, Shockwave. Confess it like a mech."_ The self-mockery was back. _"Or are you too afraid to admit that you still have emotion?" _

"No. I do not fear anything." Shockwave whispered.

_"Oh, I doubt that, I really do. You think of her so much than you have anyone else in your pitiful excuse of an existence; shamed by those corrupt politicians just for spite, so why should she ever feel for you? You're a living symbol of shame."_

"Enough!" Shockwave hissed, turning and finding himself alone.

As always.

Meanwhile, on board the Twilight, Jhiaxus was introducing Red Alert to many of the noncombatants. Most of them were living without fear in knowing Jhiaxus protected them and there were others who seemed cautious. Though they embraced the lifestyle, they were always at edge wondering if their lives would end. Red Alert was just amazed that they had come to trust Jhiaxus as much as they had being a Decepticon.

"It's taken a long time," he said, "And I am a Decepticon no longer. Do you see?"

Red Alert watched as he parted his cloak, revealing a monstrous wolf head on his chest and a Decepticon symbol at the forehead of it that had been scratched out, presumably by something quite sharp. She looked surprised by such an infliction. So it was true. He had defected from the Decepticon cause... But had he done so for himself or for Eros? Maybe for them both?

Jhiaxus inhaled and his optics seemed to stare off into space. "Can you imagine what it feels like to feel yourself dying?" he said, softly, "The gravity of it all crushing you? One minute, you are whole and it can all tick by so quickly and before you know it, your world is ending. All the beautiful things that made life worth living just..." He demonstrated with two hands. "...falling through your fingertips like sand. You can try to stop it, but it's pointless..."

Red Alert felt head pooling in her optics, but prevented them from forming into tears. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you. I know nothing I say can make it better, but no one should have to lose someone they love for...something stupid like what those politicians made it out to be."

Jhiaxus looked at her sadly, but barely managed to smile. "I am more grateful to hear that than you think."

She smiled, but something crossed her mind and the smile disappeared. Jhiaxus caught the odd look and frowned. "What is it?" he asked.

Red Alert remembered the data file she had kept on Eros, producing it to Jhiaxus. He glanced up at her before taking the offering, his features uncertain as he switched on the tablet. His optics roved over the data for a few moments before his optics widened slightly. There was confusion in his optics, followed by horror. He looked up at Red Alert and shook his head repeatedly in denial, backing up against the wall.

"No... No..." he moaned.

"I didn't want to believe it either," Red Alert said gently, "But considering the circumstances, it makes sense."

Jhiaxus' hand went to his mouth and he closed his optics tight. "That's what she was trying to tell me..." he whispered, vocals light with realization and despair, "She-She tried to tell me before being taken..." He struggled to keep his voice steady. "She...She was starting to explain... She said it was her fault and she was sorry for what she had done... Said she was to blame for whatever happened to me. I didn't understand it until now..."

His optics fell onto Red Alert and she shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry..."

"And...HE knew of this," Jhiaxus suddenly snarled, his optics misting, "He knew and took the life of his daughter... Of my love! Of my child..."

"Who?" Red Alert asked.

"Magnus!" Jhiaxus spat, "He must have known of this!"

Red Alert shook her head. "Jhiaxus, the odds of that are pretty weak, especially considering the fact that something of this magnitude would have been brought to light to everyone on Cybertron. I had no idea of it and neither did the rest of us. There's a strong chance Ultra Magnus didn't know about it either. I have a feeling that whoever brought your coupling to the surface must have been pretty knee deep in the political power to have such an influence on her execution."

Something flickered in Jhiaxus' gaze before disappearing. He straightened where he stood and gave her a weak smile. "Thank you for telling me, Red Alert," he told her, "I am fortunate to have this knowledge, as grizzly as it may be."

Red Alert looked concerned. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine," Jhiaxus assured her, his vocals slightly shaking, "I must go."

"But-" Red Alert began. Jhiaxus was already gone before she could finish.

O

The bound Autobots jolted in their restraints when Jhiaxus entered the room, bathing it in light once more. A cold smile lit his face and he approached them, staring down at them like a cruel executioner overlooking the damned awaiting their death.

"Well, I've just recently come across some interesting information," he told them, "Something that may help get the information to where he's hiding."

The Autobots murmured in hopeless confusion and looked at one another. Jhiaxus grinned wickedly. "Oh? You still have no idea, do you?" He glared at an Autobot who had his head hanging and kicked him viciously in the chest. "Wake up!"

The Autobot uttered a wet groan and jerked his head upwards. Jhiaxus glared at him for a few moments more before he smiled and produced the tablet from behind his back. He held it up to them with the data displayed.

"Would any one of you recognize this?" he asked, "Hm? Do you know what it says?"

He stopped at a gray and blue Autobot, bringing the tablet close to his face. The Autobot shook his head with anguish and Jhiaxus mimicked the gesture in mockery before punching the back of the tablet, knocking the Autobot in the face with it.

"Come on! One of you cannot be slipping in your old age already!" Jhiaxus sneered, "Surely there was one other than Pontus who knew about it."

He stopped at another Autobot, the last in the line who was much older than the rest. His optics flickered and his features crumbled at the sight. Jhiaxus grinned widely. "Ding-ding! We have ourselves a winner!" He leaned forward and removed the gag from the Autobot's mouth. "Tau, of course. Pontus' little helper."

Tau gasped and looked up at him desperately. "I didn't know what he was going to do, I swear it!"

Jhiaxus shrugged coldly. "That's funny, because I don't really know what I'm going to do with you either."

"Please, listen to me!" Tau begged, "Pontus was the insane one! None of these Autobots knew of her carrying! It was Pontus who pushed for her murder. Please, I'm sorry about what happened to Eros. I had nothing to do with it!"

Jhiaxus stared at him for a moment, his optics seemingly searching for something before he chuckled lightly and straightened. "You're sorry..." His smile was bitter and cruel. "You've taken the life of an innocent Cybertronian and the life she carried...and you're sorry." His hands swept around the room. "You've willingly shattered the very decency of what justice represents...and you're sorry." He chuckled again and the smile disappeared from his face. "You don't even know what sorry is."

Tau let out a noise of fright when Jhiaxus leaned closer, showing his fangs in a menacing grin.

"But you will soon find out."

O

Tau was helplessly dragged to another room by Quick Silver with Jhiaxus following behind. There was an enormous tank filled with dark blue fluid at the center and chains hung over it from the ceiling. Jhiaxus gestured to Quick Silver and the mech immediately started to wrap some of the chain around Tau's body.

"Now, you will give up Pontus' location to me," Jhiaxus told the terrified Autobot, "One way or another."

Tau's optics widened when Jhiaxus withdrew one of his swords. He let out a cry of pain when Jhiaxus swiped a wicked cut across his arm with fluid grace. Immediately, his arm began to gush blue Energon from the wound.

"I have a little surprise for you, Tau," Jhiaxus said, grinning. He gestured to the mech behind him. "Quick Silver, if you will?"

Quick Silver rushed toward a control system along the side of the tank and pressed a few buttons. Tau was lifted right over the tank and dangled helplessly over the blue water. Jhiaxus smiled at the sight and walked toward the controls, gently nudging Quick Silver aside so that he would have control over Tau's fate.

"You are going to have the same chance she did, Tau," he told the Autobot, "Now, look below."

Tau squinted into the fluid, worried about what was inside waiting for him. His arm dripped his life's fluid and immediately, several plump, jagged metal shapes jumped up, snarling and snapping with mouths full of sharp teeth.

Tau screamed in terror, thrashing on the chains that held him.

"Lovely, aren't they?" Jhiaxus said, "Sharkticons. Used by the Quintessans to punish the guilty. While their definition of justice has always been a bit perverse and flawed, I considered it fitting for one who had done the very same to the justice Cybertron should have upheld."

Tau tried to keep his feet raised to avoid having the Sharkticons leap up and snatch him. He squirmed and struggled on the chains, whimpering in fright, watching as the creatures below circled hungrily in their tanks.

"Now, I will ask again... Where is Pontus?" Jhiaxus asked.

"I-I don't know!"

"Wrong answer." Jhiaxus said, pressing a button that lowered Tau further toward the tank.

Tau shrieked and barely managed to miss having his leg snapped off by a leaping Sharkticon. "I don't! Please!"

Jhiaxus scowled and lowered him further.

"Aegis Five!" Tau suddenly screamed, "He's on Aegis Five!"

Jhiaxus smiled with satisfaction and looked at Quick Silver. "Prepare the coordinates. We depart for Aegis Five immediately." He looked up at Tau with a very unpleasantly cheerful smile. "Now then...was that so difficult?"

Tau weakly nodded. "Can you...release me?"

"Of course!" Jhiaxus was still eerily cheerful. "I release you, Tau."

With that, he pressed a button and Tau was sent plummeting into the tank with a scream. Jhiaxus left the Sharkticons to feed on Tau with Quick Silver following. The mech looked at him briefly and Jhiaxus smiled somewhat.

"Very poor choice of words, wouldn't you agree, Quick Silver?" he said.

"Indeed, sir."

Of course, Red Alert and Hot Shot were stunned when they heard of Jhiaxus' plan. Red Alert was mostly disturbed, but Hot Shot was in the dark about the real reason behind Jhiaxus' actions and so, Red Alert took the time to explain it to him. When she was done, Hot Shot's optics widened.

"Holy slag, I passed Wheeljack and he ended up telling me stories," he said, "I didn't think they were real, though."

Jhiaxus nodded and turned attention to the mechs and femmes operating the bridge controls. "The Wrecker Wheeljack and I had crossed paths, though it wasn't precisely a welcoming one. He felt the desire to challenge me until I offered a proposal; I told him that if he left peacefully, there was to be no unnecessary shed Energon. Wheeljack was rather confused by this, but as I explained myself, he seemed willing to comply."

Hot Shot frowned. "Doesn't sound like Wheeljack."

"That's because he had over two hundred weapons pointed at him."

"Oh..."

Red Alert shook her head and stared at Jhiaxus sadly. "This won't bring her back, Jhiaxus," she told him, "Whatever you want to do to Pontus or to anyone else who did this to the two of you, Eros will still be dead."

Jhiaxus exhaled and looked out into space. "No, you're quite right. It will not." He was silent for a moment before looking back at her. "But I have learned quite well with experience that crimes such as these are so easily forgotten when not taught in Energon-shed. Pontus deserves everything I will give him."

Red Alert and Hot Shot looked at each other with concern, just as Jhiaxus issued the command to press forward.


	15. A Life for a Life

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**A Life for a Life**

Aegis Five's residents were all gathered together in the makeshift town center, watching in unease as Jhiaxus' ship loomed overhead. Every face watching stood mesmerized as it slowly landed. Before long, Jhiaxus and several mechs stepped out, facing the crowds. He cleared his intakes and spoke in a comforting voice to the watching group.

"Good day to all of you," he said, "If I have disturbed you with my presence or wrought forth fear, I must apologize. For you see, there is one among you I am looking for." He began to pace back and forth and made gestures while he spoke. "A gilded fellow, about..." He made a measurement with his hand. "...so tall. Fairly decadent in appearance and rather proud. Surrender him to me and I can give you my vow to Primus that no one will be harmed. I will leave this planet with him in my clutches and never look back."

Those in the crowd whispered to each other, confused and uncertain. Finally, one among them stepped forward; he was an aged mech hunched over with a broken wing and an optic missing. He squinted at Jhiaxus and seemed rather piteous.

"I know what you seek, former Decepticon Jhiaxus, but killing him will not satisfy you." he said.

Jhiaxus sighed and shook his head. "Perhaps I did not make myself quite clear."

At his words, the mechs at his side produced their weapons, aiming them all at the group. A few backed up with cries of fright and Jhiaxus genuinely looked remorseful. "I do not wish to harm any of you, but you must understand that justice can be rather harsh, especially for those who denied it to others. Produce Pontus to me and no one shall be harmed." He exhaled impatiently when no one responded. "To harbor the murderer of my deceased bondmate puts me in a position I do not want to be. So be it. I will begin counting."

A golden form began to slink away from the group as Jhiaxus started counting.

"One..."

Many optics darted warily to one another.

"Two..."

Jhiaxus' optics narrowed. "...nine..."

As the golden mech started to slink further away, a sword suddenly embedded itself inches from his face in the wall beside him. The mech gasped and looked back at Jhiaxus who had his hand raised in a perfect throwing position...and he hadn't even looked!

"Pontus...what's your hurry?" Jhiaxus questioned, turning to face the golden mech.

Pontus looked both ways rapidly, seeking a means of escape, but Jhiaxus was upon him instantly with a feral snarl, slamming him hard into the wall. His actions drew alarmed sounds from the watching crowds, but it made no difference to him. They were not his concern.

"I don't have to fear you, Jhiaxus!" Pontus winced.

Jhiaxus grinned at him and nodded his head. "Oh, you do, Pontus. You really, really do." He grabbed Pontus' lower jaw tightly. "Do you know how brutality feels, my friend? You don't, do you? Of course you don't. Only a political piece of scrapyard fodder would fail to understand." He leaned forward, hissing in Pontus' audio receptor, his fangs showing. "But you'll find out soon enough. And oh, how you'll weep!"

Pontus managed to reach up and punch Jhiaxus in the face. The larger mech grunted from the punch and his head jerked back a bit before he smiled down at Pontus, his mouth bleeding of his Energon from the blow.

"Is that all?" he said.

Pontus looked shocked, but didn't have long to think of another plan as Jhiaxus punched him in the mouth. His blow hit harder than Pontus' and the mech was knocked out completely. Jhiaxus released his grip on him, letting Pontus crumble to the ground. He exhaled and reached up, touching his lip that leaked Energon, staring down at it before smiling and grabbing Pontus by the leg. He whistled a cheerful tune to himself as he dragged the gilded mech toward his ship.

"Oh!" Jhiaxus stopped and smiled back at the stunned group. "Thank you for your cooperation, my friends."

He continued onto the ship, still whistling cheerfully and the others followed.

O

Activity continued on the Twilight as usual. Jhiaxus took Quick Silver aside with a gentle smile before entering his room of torment.

"Please, be sure that no one comes down here," he told him, "Though my vengeance is well deserved, they do not to see such a thing."

Quick Silver nodded his head. "Of course, sir."

Jhiaxus nodded in acknowledgement before disappearing into the room. Pontus was bound to a table and his optics were slowly opening as he struggled to come back online from the vicious blow he'd received. Jhiaxus smiled and walked around the room to Pontus' side.

"Hello, Pontus. I hope you don't mind," he said, "I've injected your systems with a toxin derived from a Mech Scorpion. You're familiar with such a species, yes?"

Pontus squirmed a little and winced in pain. Such venom from the species of Cybertron was capable of enhancing sensation and preventing movement while the creature fed off of the fluids of its prey. The enhancement wasn't really understood by most scientists, but it was believed to be due to a defense mechanism in Cybertronian techno-organic biology to attempt to counteract the venom. However, Jhiaxus seemed to have a further understanding of it that he didn't. He was, after all, one of Cybertron's most brilliant minds.

Before he lost it.

"Yes, quite a wicked dose, isn't it?" Jhiaxus said, chuckling, "It won't numb your pain in the slightest. And you're about to experience more of that than you could ever imagine."

Pontus groaned softly. "Where's Tau...?"

"Tau?" Jhiaxus grinned. "That depends. Which part?"

Pontus' optics widened in horror.

"Tau was so simple to fool, it was rather pathetic," Jhiaxus said, continuing to grin, "He fell for my deception without difficulty and it was he-the mech whom you considered a friend-who revealed your location." He turned to a table. "Hm. You know, I NEVER did get the opportunity to organize my things. Not enough time on my hands like I'd want, you realize. But...I thought perhaps, you'd like to-Ah! There it is, you sneaky little devil!"

He picked up a case and opened it; it was filled with various tools and syringes. "Though Ultra Magnus ultimately pulled the trigger, you were the true harbinger of her death. You had brought about the events that led up to her demise." Jhiaxus smiled. "Shall I introduce you to a few of my friends? You see, when it comes to those who had so wronged me, I am into a lot of things. Torture and gore. Whatever comes first-it depends on the situation."

Pontus' optics widened when Jhiaxus held up a syringe and injected him with it. "This is a high-booster Energon dose. I often used it on a few of my earlier specimens. It's to keep the spark pulsing so the pain won't cause you to slip into stasis. Quite useful when testing how far subjects can endure. It should keep us going for a while."

"Primus, please don't..." Pontus begged.

Jhiaxus blinked and smiled brightly. "Primus?" He exhaled and looked up, putting on a mocking expression of wonder and amazement. "Oh, I do hope he does come, because he's the only thing that could stop me from cutting off every single one of your fragging limbs." He waited a few moments more before shrugging. "Oh...well, Science marches on then."

Pontus whimpered desperately. "Please, what do you want to hear, Jhiaxus?"

"You and your masses of political cowards are poison," Jhiaxus whispered, "You have spent so long perpetrating justice and exploiting what it means to protect for your own benefit. For my people, I seek to keep them from pathetic fools like you. I seek to give them what you denied Eros and myself and all those you have ever harmed." He sighed and picked up a scalpel, leaning against the table rather languidly. "You see, I know what it feels like to be helpless when I watched my precious Eros slaughtered in front of me; everything that I had loved...slowly rotting and fading away to dark."

And it is so very strange how you gilded piece of scrap have all the necessary components of a Cybertronian-Energon, a spark, a protoform-but you are still so hollow as the day you were brought into this universe. Now, you rest here, begging for your life as if it were something so precious to be spared. But for something the equivalent of organic waste begging to be spared... Well, today, you will experience the meaning of sacrifice and you will see the consequence for those who unjustly hurt others."

He smiled. "Now then, where was I? Oh yes, of course. Scalpel." He held it up in Pontus' face, the blade gleaming in the bright light. "Know what this is for? This is just in case you are wracked with the sudden impulse to close your optics during the process. Then, I can have the pleasure of cutting them out for you. And the soldering gun next to me?" The two looked over at it near the experiment table. "That is for your glossa, but the good news is, it won't be until I've tired of hearing you scream and beg for your life."

Pontus squirmed and his intakes of air cycles faster. Jhiaxus smiled and pressed a hand to his chest. "Your spark...it's beating so fast." He seemed utterly pleased and touched his own chest. "You know, so is mine."

Pontus squirmed more fervently. "No, no, no."

"Now, let's begin." Jhiaxus said, grinning. "Feel free to scream all you like. In fact, I think it'll make this all better for me if you do."

O

Red Alert and Hot Shot sat in front of an enormous clear tank filled with fluid, observing an organic, serpentine creature swimming within. It had shimmering scales and a ferocious way about its appearance, but seemed less interested in the Cybertronians watching it; this was due to the fresh meal of meat being deposited in its tank. It took swift bites with every pass it made in the water, pausing once to observe the two watching before returning attention to its meal.

"Come on, little Red," Hot Shot encouraged, "You've never told me what happened between you and Rodimus. Why don't you spill your intakes?"

Red Alert exhaled. "It's not about Rodimus, Hot Shot. It's about me."

"Really?" Hot Shot looked mildly surprised.

"I've been thinking about things, that's all," Red Alert said, her optics deep and focused. She was silent again before looking at him. "Do you remember the first time we stepped into the battlefield? About how they always taught us that Decepticons could never change for the better?"

"Sure. I was there."

"I look at Jhiaxus and I can't believe that someone like him...a hardline Decepticon who had a history of violence, war and torture could change his outlook on life all because of one Cybertronian," Red Alert continued, her optics filled with veiled confusion and conflict, "Sometimes I would always think that nothing like that could happen again to anyone. Sometimes I think that maybe we're so far set in our ways that this war might never end."

Hot Shot was silent, listening intently.

"But then...I find myself taking a harder look at everything around me and...I end up scared by the changes I feel." Red Alert closed her optics. "I feel...like none of this will matter in the end. If we somehow win the war, somehow bring Cybertron back to the way it was...it'll just be constructed on a foundation of death and Energon-shed of our own people."

Hot Shot frowned. "They're Decepticons, Red, and-"

"They are OUR people, Hot Shot," she interrupted sternly, "Our people. We are all the same down to the cores of our sparks. Jhiaxus sees that now, even if it took the death of his bond mate to understand. I don't want that to be how I understand either."

Hot Shot licked his lips thoughtfully. "Well I don't think I really catch on."

"I feel again, but I'm not so sure he feels the same way, even if I want him to."

"Who?"

Red Alert opened her mouth to answer, but simply sighed, as if defeated and stood up. "It doesn't matter. I'm just going crazy for thinking it anyway..."

Hot Shot looked surprised as she walked away. "Hey, Red, wait up!"

The two had failed to see that Jhiaxus was listening from the dark corner of the room, his optics brimming.


	16. Speranza

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**Speranza**

Sleeping on the Twilight was rather strange for Red Alert.

For one thing, she was offered her own berth-chambers which had been converted from an old laboratory. While quite comfortable, she simply wasn't used to having such comforts, even if they were so very simple in nature. Jhiaxus had made certain that she was properly tended to, which only made her feel a little more uncomfortable. However, it would have been rude to refuse his offerings anyway since he had been so hospitable.

As she slept, Red Alert had a peculiar dream of a shadowy creature with large claws, drooling mouth and horns and a single red eye in its flat skull; it was struggling to pull her down into a pit of perpetual blackness while she kicked and thrashed to rebuke its grip. The creature was making weak sounds of anguish, grieving at the idea that she was trying to push it away. Red Alert watched the creature, watched the clawed hand wrapped around her leg and was suddenly overcome with pity. Pity for this monstrous thing.

But then, she drew closer and realized that she was starting to suffocate. Whatever the creature was emitting from its drooling jaws, she felt smothered and unable to be free. Odd thing was, it was almost comforting in a sense, as if-

"Hey, Red! Wake up!"

Red Alert was awoken from her dream with a sharp grunt and looked toward the door at the familiar sound of Hot Shot's voice. She took a moment to clear her thoughts before groaning and staggering out of the berth.

"I am _now..._" she muttered, opening the door.

Hot Shot smiled when he saw her. "Jhiaxus gave the word that we're going to his planet for a bit. He calls it...New Lucifer or something like that."

Red Alert looked surprised. _The planet from his entries... _"I was under the impression that we were going to Cybertron."

"Well, so was I, so I decided to chat with him for a bit," Hot Shot explained, "I said, 'hey, don't you want to go back to Cybertron'? He told me 'I don't want my people to be reminded of the pain war has brought on their planet'. Then I said, 'you seriously are a depressed guy, Jaxy. I make myself sad just listening to you sometimes'. Then he told me, 'I thought I told you a hundred times not to call me Jaxy' and-"

Red Alert grimaced and held up a hand. "I got it, I got it, Hot Shot."

Hot Shot just grinned in response. "We're all just waiting for him."

Presently, Jhiaxus was standing in his chamber washroom, surrounded with mirrors to capture every angle. He was straightening his cloak when his fingers were then caught in one of the tubes attached to his shoulders. A scowl lit his face as he tried to pull them loose, but it would not work. He sighed impatiently and grabbed one of his swords, bringing it up to the rubbery tube.

"All right, shoulder decor, it's time to face your doom," he snapped, "Remember, you asked for this."

With that, he cut the tube, freeing his fingers. Satisfied, he removed the broken pieces and set them aside before gathering a new one from a container. When he looked up at the mirrors again, Eros was suddenly there, smiling at him. His triumphant expression fell and he looked startled to see her standing there. But of course, she wasn't really there. She sometimes came to him in a haunting illusion as a result of his broken mind and spark.

_"Jhiaxus, you always did carry yourself with such pride, huh?"_ she said.

Jhiaxus blinked before speaking. All that emerged was her name so shaken and trembling. "Eros..."

She chuckled gently. _"I'm glad to see things going so well for you, Jhiaxus. You've definitely done well."_

He smiled sadly. "Have I?"

_"Yes."_

He closed his optics with pain. "I didn't want to lose you."

_"Jhiaxus...stop it. We can't control what's already happened. You need to let go and live again."_

Jhiaxus opened his optics and stared down miserably. "If I let you go...I'll have nothing left."

Then, the images of Eros disappeared, replaced with cruel, mocking images of Ultra Magnus, Tau, Pontus and other Cybertronian council members, opening taunting him. He squeezed his optics shut, attempting to ignore their faces before snarling and seizing one of his swords, smashing every mirror that carried the mockery. Shards of broken glass littered the floor and when Jhiaxus was done, he simply too a moment to collect himself before Quick Silver's cautious voice called to him from outside of his quarters.

"Jhiaxus, sir? We're arriving soon."

Jhiaxus cleared his intakes and brought his voice to an even pitch. "Thank you, Quick Silver. I will be there."

O

Red Alert had been curious about the existence of the planet-so named New Lucifer-and was amazed at how many Cybertronians and off-planet members of her race lived here. It was similar to Aegis Five, but looked much more well-developed and constructed. Everyone was busy at work doing jobs and a few younglings were playing in the streets. It was so...peculiar seeing things the way they should have been on Cybertron here on a refugee planet.

"Welcome to New Lucifer," Jhiaxus announced, gesturing to the city.

Red Alert and Hot Shot looked at each other, stunned. "You...did all this by yourself?" Red Alert asked, looking at Jhiaxus.

"Well, not exactly," Jhiaxus replied, leading the two through the city toward a large makeshift tower that looked to have been built from the remnants of a warship. "Everyone here has worked together to keep this planet alive. You should have seen it in the beginning."

As they walked toward the ship, a metallic insect buzzed loudly in Hot Shot's face. He frowned and jerked his head back to keep the creature from getting too close. "Hey, cut it out." he protested, batting at it.

Red Alert gave him a look and took the insect into her hands. She looked momentarily surprised by the sight of it; the creature was mostly silver save for a few flashy brown colors and had small mandibles for chewing metal. It also had small wings that fluttered rapidly when it was flying, almost similar to the creatures of Earth. She was familiar with these winged things when Cybertron was still alive. A Cyber-Fly.

"Is this really a Cyber-Fly?" she asked, looking up at Jhiaxus in amazement.

"Indeed it is." he said, smiling and taking the creature from her hands.

Red Alert observed the Cyber-Fly as it crawled on Jhiaxus' finger. He allowed it to move and rolled his hand as the creature walked up the length of his arm. "But I thought most of Cybertron's species had died out during the war."

Jhiaxus chuckled. "Yes. Quite a processor-boggling thought, isn't it?" He gave them both a teasing smile before clearing his intakes. "Samples of Cybertronian wildlife were collected before the war had been born. I had been researching ways to preserve the endangered species while I was still top scientist. I have kept all samples of the creatures born and bred them here on my planet. Every creature you see outside is mostly third or fourth generation by this point."

Red Alert and Hot Shot peered out of a window and sure enough, could see Cybertronian wildlife flourishing out across fields, in trees and in the streets. Some of them were being played with and fed while others put on display. It was amazing.

"This world is what Cybertron should have been," Jhiaxus told them, "In peace..."

"It's quite something," Red Alert murmured, visibly impressed.

Jhiaxus smiled and released the Cyber-Fly out through a makeshift window before turning to the two. "Perhaps the two of you would be interested in sampling some of our Energon from the markets?" he inquired.

Hot Shot arched his optic brows. "Is it any good?"

"Hot Shot!" Red Alert reprimanded in a hushed tone.

Jhiaxus chuckled, not offended in the slightest. "As only the best makers here can deliver."

"And I'm gone," Hot Shot said, turning on his heels and walking out of the ship.

Red Alert shook her head with dismay, watching him go before she turned to Jhiaxus. "Please forgive my friend's lack of tact. We're really appreciative of everything you've done for us." She arched her optic brows and gestured with a flick of her head. "He is too, but you just don't see it."

"Well, you are welcome to stay here and make it your home if you wish," Jhiaxus told her, "My planet is always open to those looking for a way out."

Red Alert's smile disappeared and now she looked conflicted. The offer was quite enticing and too much so to simply be ignored. Jhiaxus read the conflict in her stance and tilted his head curiously. "What is it?" A smile touched his lips. "Could it be...my student?"

For once, Red Alert didn't have an immediate reprimand to his observation in the way she did before. Now that the question was risen once more, she began to doubt that she felt any sort of dismay about the suggestion at all. Her mind was confused as to why she thought of him all the time; even before she had been retrieved by Shockwave's drones, she had watched him in the shadows after offering him aid. Red Alert hadn't understood it even then. Was she so desperate that she would approach one of the most dangerous Decepticons in the army itself? Well, she had and look what had happened in the end result...

"I..." Red Alert began. She wavered before groaning and covering her face with one hand. "I don't know..."

Jhiaxus approached and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, Red Alert. I felt the same way."

"But...I shouldn't-"

"And who is telling you this?" Jhiaxus asked, "What manner of being says you can and cannot pursue what you feel?"

"This is Shockwave," Red Alert murmured, giving him a funny look, "It'd be easier to convince Unicron himself to feel emotion than him."

Jhiaxus smiled and licked his lips thoughtfully. "Not necessarily so, but I appreciate the humorous comparison nonetheless. We will return to Cybertron soon and I will speak with him myself. I will attempt to understand him for you."

She arched an optic brow. "And how can you do that?" she asked, "No offense, but I'm sure even you have your limits."

He chuckled. "I have my ways."

O

The planet had twin moons.

Red Alert watched them from the fields that evening, pondering what she was going to do next while some residents of New Lucifer sat around an enormous bonfire, talking, laughing and just having fun it seemed. She was too concerned with what was going to happen when they returned to Cybertron. She had a feeling that it would end poorly. After all, who knew if Shockwave would handle the presence of his former mentor turned neutral very well?

While the New Lucifer residents engaged in celebration, Jhiaxus was just about ready to leave his home when he spotted the scratched, battered device that Red Alert had been holding lying on a table among a few other of her belongings that included a medical kit. He frowned curiously and approached, taking the scratched object into his hands and studying it. He felt the indentations and port openings before turning it over, noticing that someone had scratched the words "FOR J. PLEASE WATCH". Jhiaxus mouthed the words to himself with mild interest.

He tried to switch it on, but the power source was clearly damaged. Grunting with annoyance, he walked to a computer desk and fitted the device with the proper port connections so that he was able to read whatever was on the small device on his computer. He leaned back and watched as the computer flickered several times before Eros' recorded face appeared. She looked exhausted and Jhiaxus could see it came from a prison cell. The sight of her in such a way made his spark twist in pain.

_"I don't know if I can ever get this to you," _she said, in a hushed whisper, as if she was concerned someone would hear, _"But I have to try something. Hope that someone out there might give me a chance. If it does and you see it, then I guess that means I'm already dead," _She chuckled sadly. _"I can't believe it's all fallen apart here. Jhiaxus... I know I've done a terrible thing to you. Something you'll never forgive me for. I wish I could change that, but I can't and I'm so sorry for it."_

Jhiaxus knotted his brow, feeling heat tightening his throat.

_"I found out myself when I was home. I'm not unhappy that I could have had the chance to give life to something we made together, but I know that I couldn't do it in a world like this," _Eros continued, _"A world filled with hate... So much hate. I wanted to stay with you, forever, but I thought maybe I could change my father's mind. Maybe put an end to this war." _She scoffed to herself, clearly anguished. _"Primus, how crazy and selfish was I?" _

The video flickered and changed again. It was obviously a recording from another time, still in the same area as before. Eros was leaning against the wall of her cell, listening to the sounds of other prisoners and holding the recording device over her face, showing that she was looking up at it.

_"It was louder here. I can hear them talking about me through the walls. They think I don't, but I do." _She smiled sadly. _"They gave this to me. A last request, I guess. I want to send this to you, but I know they won't. But I can't just sit here and do nothing." _She closed her optics for a moment, almost as if she was going to sleep, but then, opened them again and looked up. _"How did we ever get here? How did we sink so low?"_

_Those years you and I spent together...those were the best years of my life. Though the war grew worse with every passing second, it somehow seemed more bearable knowing that I had you to look forward to. Even now, I still don't understand what we did to make them hate us so much. We were honest and true to one another. Is that so selfish?" _Eros looked to the left, alert for a few moments before she relaxed as much as she could. _"I never thought my life would end here in such a dark, terrible place. Though this may be the end for me, I would not trade what we shared for anything. I would not give up the chance to have ever felt something wonderful with you."_

Jhiaxus could only smile sorrowfully at the true words.

Eros' optics closed again. _"I know it will be hard, Jhiaxus. That I cannot stress enough. I know you may want to, but please, don't hate my father. He didn't know about the sparkling that I carry. No one but Pontus does. If you can't bear to live with them, then please, don't do then any harm. They've already done that well enough on their own. Sooner or later, they'll find themselves knee-deep in the hell they've created here and unable to get out." _

Then, she gave the recorder a sad smile. _"I can only pray that things get better someday for everyone and for you. I always have to hold on to that little bit of hope, even if things seem so hopeless. I only hope that you understand that even though it has to end this way, that we may never be together again in this life, I still love you and always will. I want you to live for yourself, Jhiaxus. I want you to be as happy as you've made me."_

Finally, the video flickered with static before cutting out.

Jhiaxus sat there for a moment, his optics brimming with the evidence of tears. He leaned against one arm and covered his face with the other.

And with that, he wept.


	17. An Unwelcome Return

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**An Unwelcome Return**

Shockwave sat silently at his computer desk when a drone walked in.

"Sir? You've received a transmission," the drone told him, "It's from an unspecified war-class vessel."

Shockwave tilted his head with mild interest. Could it have been Megatron? What would he need to return to Cybertron? Unless he had defeated the Autobots once and for all. Nevertheless, he stood up and followed the drone into the communications hall, approaching a vast screen where he immediately accepted the signal. He was surprised to see Red Alert's face on the screen and before he could respond, she did.

_"Um...hi,"_ she said, waving rather sheepishly.

"Autobot," Shockwave snapped, "I thought my decision was clear. I wanted you gone."

_"I know. It was, but..." _Red Alert tried.

_"Now Shockwave. There's no need for rudeness. I've taught you better than that."_

Shockwave was silent, performing many internal scans to be sure he had processed the voice off screen properly. "Jhiaxus?"

Red Alert stepped aside on the screen, allowing Jhiaxus to show himself. He smiled pleasantly down at Shockwave while the other mech was actually stunned to silence for the first time in his life. _"Oh, it's been a long time, hasn't it, boy? Far too long. We have much catching up to do, you and I. Now, would you be so kind as to allow us proper passage to Kaon? I would not be thrilled if your forces decided to open fire on my ship."_

"Why should I?" Shockwave managed to say.

Jhiaxus still smiled. _"Come now. Enough of this. We are all friends here."_

It took a long time for Shockwave to reach a decision, but when he did, it was hesitant. "Very well. I will allow this."

Once Jhiaxus' ship found proper landing in Kaon, it was immediately surrounded by drones and Insecticons. Jhiaxus, Red Alert and Hot Shot stepped out. Though Hot Shot and Red Alert looked uncertain and tense, Jhiaxus rolled his shoulders calmly and addressed the drones.

"I think it's quite fair to warn you that I do not enjoy having weapons pointed in my face," he told them, his even tone laced with a hidden warning, "I suggest you lower them."

The drones and Insecticons glanced at each other before Shockwave stepped through. They parted a bit to give him room and the larger mech regarded Jhiaxus' companions with an impatient glint in his red optic.

"So this is Shockwave, eh?" Hot Shot murmured.

"What are they doing here?" Shockwave snapped.

Hot Shot blinked and recoiled somewhat in surprise. "Whoa, deep voice you got there, blinky."

Shockwave turned to Jhiaxus for an explanation. The mech smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "The silly bot is with me as well," he told him, with a chuckle, "Come. Let's get inside and share stories! I do have many!"

The others watched as Jhiaxus walked away, cheerfully observing Kaon and whistling every so often, impressed.

"Shockwave, dear boy!" he called, "Is this new?" He was pointing to a statue. "It's been decades since I've been to Kaon! Oh! I see you've put up a new wall here!" He stopped at his own statue and tilted his head, just as Hot Shot and Red Alert walked up to him. "Oh my..."

Hot Shot grinned slightly. "It's true. Stone really does add twenty pounds."

Jhiaxus gave him an annoyed stare from the corners of his optics. It was so humorous, Red Alert couldn't resist the giggle.

O

Jhiaxus marveled at the collection of Cybertronian specimens that Shockwave had collected. He also seemed pleased as he took a drink of the Energon brought to him by the drones upon Shockwave's command. "I am quite delighted to see you taking up such a task as I have done on my own planet," he said, "It would be quite something if we could-"

"I have not done what you have done, Jhiaxus," Shockwave interrupted quietly, "This is for research for Lord Megatron."

"Megatron. Ah yes, I have heard of him," Jhiaxus murmured, though he seemed rather bored with the mention of the name, "Quite a brute in his own manner. His quest for domination was spurred due to the fact that he was not chosen as Prime, am I correct?"

"There is more to it than that."

"I am certain there is. Though I agree with his original ideals for a just Cybertron, they were approached in the wrong manner. Why rule a kingdom if you would simply destroy it?"

Shockwave let out a sigh through his intakes. "You did not come all this way simply to discuss Lord Megatron's ideals."

Jhiaxus nodded and took a drink. "No. If I were to come to Cybertron's dead landscape simply to discuss the inane whims of a weeping child, what would that make me?" He cleared his intakes, ignoring the irritated bristling of Shockwave's shoulders. "I came to see you, among other things. I am pleased to see you alive." His optics moved up and down, studying the cannon-arm for a brief second before meeting the single gaze of the other Cybertronian. "I know you are displeased with my choosing neutrality in this war."

"What you choose is not my concern." Shockwave replied, bristling again, "Not anymore."

"Indeed it isn't, but I can see that it gets to you, even now," Jhiaxus argued, setting his glass down, "I have all but lost interest in the petty squabblings of a barbaric race. And do you know why?" He chuckled sadly at Shockwave's silence. "No, they never told you. It was because of her. Because of Eros. Because of an Autobot."

"You lie!" Shockwave spat, his neutral vocals taking on a razor's edge.

"I wouldn't," Jhiaxus replied calmly, "Not about this."

"_My teacher. My father. My brother_..." Shockwave had no way of processing the news, bringing up a familiar phrase Jhiaxus had raised him on.

"_We are but one blood. One function. One creed,_" Jhiaxus finished the quote, "_One unit. One life. Remember the unity we share and die with it on your servos_." He chuckled briefly and nodded his head, optics softening. "You still remember what I taught you, even in this blind era of hatred."

"You were my teacher, Jhiaxus," Shockwave said, unable to disguise the disgust and confusion in his vocals, "You were one of the most feared Decepticon warlords in the galaxy. Before Megatron rose to power, you were the greatest face that Science could ever present itself. A tyrant, some called you. Others thought of you as a herald of Unicron himself. What happened that you would forget everything all for a simple Autobot woman?!"

Jhiaxus' optics flickered and he closed them once, features rigid. "I am a weary soul without the hunger for war. I am still as young as I was so long ago, but my spark is withered and crippled with loss even still. Though the forces of Cybertron continued to try, they failed to subdue me to the point that everything felt dull. Yet despite all of this, I pressed on with the strength of Eros behind my shoulders and I uncovered a miracle; I found my student once again and this time, he carries with him another."

Shockwave recoiled with a snarl. "She is NOT my-"

"And this...Red Alert, she feels something for you." Jhiaxus changed the subject rather quickly. He turned and arched his optic ridges. "She confided in me her deepest secrets of her emotion. She had been watching you a lot longer than you realize." He watched Shockwave look over his shoulders once, obviously stunned by this confession. "You have always been young and restless with the world; a child who sees things down to the very atom and studies every vivid detail that life offered, but like me, you fail to understand love until you meet it from another. I was never able to teach you what desire and passion were when it came to the spark of someone else, but here is one destined to try."

Shockwave was silent for a moment, clearly contemplating this. "Love is a weakness..." he whispered, "You taught me that!"

"I taught you a lie," Jhiaxus said, his optics filled with sadness now, "As it turns out. For that, I apologize." He walked up and put a hand on Shockwave's shoulder. "Life is too precious to waste it on what you do now."

"It is no waste if we do it to with the war," Shockwave argued, "As a Decepticon, Megatron's will is above all. Even yours."

Jhiaxus knotted his optic brows. "Megatron's will... And that somehow grants him power over me?" He did not receive a response, so he continued, "It was here on Cybertron where I learned the truth of despair, but I want none of that for you. And yet, you are willing to take that risk all the same? The risk of ruining your own life in order to protect a system so corrupt and barbaric... Something that allows innocent Energon to be shed, future lives to be ruined? You make your own choice, Shockwave. You can either live to see the next dawn, or waste away in the darkness of this war."

Finally, Jhiaxus smiled and placed his empty Energon glass down. "Thank you for the Energon. It was most delicious."

As he departed, Shockwave's only noise he could hear were the sounds of his specimens, including the menacing hisses of the sparkeater. It was almost as if they mocked him.

O

Hot Shot and Red Alert spent their time talking alone together outside of Shockwave's facility. They paced around the circumference of the gladiatorial pit, taking no mind to the drones watching them suspiciously the whole time.

"Red, you know you can always tell me anything, right?" he said.

She chuckled. "No, not really."

Hot Shot grimaced slightly. "Yeah, you're right." Then, he looked at her seriously now. "But I'm being serious. Do you really got a thing for Shockwave?"

Red Alert arched her optic ridges and failed to notice Shockwave coming up through the group of drones. He tilted his head at the conversation between them and didn't step up immediately. He wanted to hear what the Autobot female had to say. When Hot Shot had asked the question, Red Alert hadn't responded.

"Hot Shot, that's personal," she told him.

Hot Shot shrugged his shoulders and actually looked genuine. "Red Alert, I'm not gonna give you scrap this time," he assured her; his optics revealed truth, "I'm serious now. Do you really like Shockwave like that?"

Red Alert wavered a bit before Shockwave stepped up, giving her no chance to answer.

"What exactly are we discussing here?" he asked. His tone was less-than pleased.

Hot Shot chuckled sarcastically. "What's the matter, Large Barge?" he sneered, "Paranoid?"

Shockwave ignored his sneer and looked down at Red Alert. "Come with me," he ordered, "That's not a request."

He turned and stalked away. Red Alert looked at Hot Shot and shrugged her shoulders before she started to follow him. Hot Shot tried to stop her by grabbing her arm, but she shook out of the grip and gave him a reassuring look before following the larger mech. He said nothing as he led her down the corridors of his facility and Red Alert was worried that something bad would come out of this. She thought about inquiring, but it was too late as he stopped at a room and gestured for her to enter first.

How odd.

She gave him a strange look before stepping inside, noticing that it was another laboratory. He followed behind her and shut the door before turning to face her. For a while, he said nothing and neither did she. She was far too cautious to do so.

Finally, he spoke and his vocals were soft, but laced with carefully-restrained anger.

"Now is the time for you to speak your mind, Autobot," he said.

Red Alert frowned. "What do you mean?"

"No one is here to interfere," Shockwave replied, rather coldly, "Speak what it is you feel or I will have to pull it out myself."

Red Alert didn't register what he was asking until her optics widened in slow realization. "Sh-Shockwave, I don't think that what I feel matters."

"Do not patronize me, Autobot," Shockwave warned, taking a step closer; he noted she took one back, "As of now, presently, I am saying that it does. Now, you either speak to me right here, or I find out myself. This is your last warning."

Red Alert wavered a bit, uncertain and Shockwave had all but lost patience. He grabbed her swiftly by the throat, drawing only a soft gasp from her and forced her against the wall. She winced in pain, gripping at the arm that held her.

"Speak!" he commanded.

Red Alert flinched from the force of his command before looking straight at him. She smiled and though there was fear in her gaze, there was also truth. A truth that Shockwave wasn't certain if he was really prepared to face.

"I know I should be afraid of you. Maybe hate you," she said, "I don't know why, but I don't. I'm quite happy to have had the opportunity to meet you. Maybe I was just too alone in that little hole waiting for a miracle and clung to the first thing I crossed paths with. Maybe. Maybe not. Either way this is the honest to Primus truth; I am happy to have spoken with you, Decepticon or not. I am happy to have had a pause in the war to get to know you, even if it was just a little bit."

Shockwave was still staring at her, silent.

"Jhiaxus told me what had happened to you too," Red Alert continued, taking his silence as a means that he wanted to hear more, "Believe me, no one should have had to lose their identity, their face for any reason. And the way they did it just for the pit of it... I feel horrible knowing that you had to go through something like that. And your only crime? Speaking up against injustice and standing for something more."

Shockwave was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "You feel horrible?" His vocals were mildly condescending, but were no longer as harsh as they were in the beginning. "Why should you feel horrible for something you fail to understand?"

"Yeah, you're right," Red Alert said, with a sad smile; her hands were no longer gripping his arm, but gently holding it now, "I can't imagine for the life of me what that would be like. But that doesn't stop me for feeling terrible anyway. No one should have to endure what you endured. No one."

It was not usual for Shockwave to feel confused. Though she responded as he commanded, he still felt as if he was nowhere near in discovering the truth. However, hearing what she did tell him did leave the Decepticon somewhat more at ease. He didn't know why, but it did. So, he released his grip on her throat and watched as she rubbed her neck, looking up at him with mute surprise and slight pain.

"You are a strange Autobot..." he murmured.

Red Alert managed a weak smile at that. "I suppose I am."

Shockwave turned. "We should go. I have matters to attend to."

Red Alert followed behind him cautiously. "So, do we forgive one another then?"

"For?"

"My insanity and your ability to be so obnoxiously logical all the time."

Obnoxious? That was a word Shockwave never thought he'd be associated with in any regard, though he found it didn't particularly annoy him as much as it should have. Perhaps it was just a silly little observation from one as mad as she. His optic narrowed and he looked down at her from the side. "I suppose we do."

Red Alert could only smile at that. "Good. I'm glad."


	18. Pulse of Affection

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**Pulse of Affection**

Jhiaxus and Red Alert sat together in his ship, speaking about what had transpired. Hot Shot was playing music from his speakers and humming to the tune behind them while he read from a few tablets. Jhiaxus looked troubled by what he learned from Red Alert.

"Perhaps it is best if you maintain a suitable distance from him for now," he advised, "At least until the two of us are alone again."

Then, he winced at the music and looked back at Hot Shot, clearing his intakes and speaking as politely as he could. "Must you play that so loudly?"

Hot Shot shrugged his shoulders. "If it's an issue, I can turn it down."

"I'd prefer it if you turn it off." Jhiaxus said.

The Autobot sighed and the music cut out. "Primus, I can't do anything around here, can I?" he grumbled.

Red Alert couldn't resist her chuckle and shook her head when Hot Shot pouted. Then, she looked at Jhiaxus with a serious expression. "I can't pretend like it doesn't bother me, his poor attitude. He always looks at me like he hates me."

Hot Shot was sitting down and looked up from his reading. "How can you tell? The guy doesn't have a face."

"Thank you, Hot Shot..." Red Alert gave him a dirty look. "I'm sure he doesn't need to be reminded of his problems all the time."

Jhiaxus smirked at their exchange before he glanced at Red Alert. "Hatred and my student never go together. He doesn't hate you," he assured her, "You are confusing hatred with conflict. He pushes you away because he doesn't know how else to react. What was done to him was unspeakable; he cannot express his emotions the way we can, but that doesn't mean he cannot feel them. Emotions run deep within his spark more than most."

Red Alert stood up. "Maybe I should try talking to him a little more."

Hot Shot frowned and rose now. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked, "You can't change him. He's a Decepticon and you're an Autobot. There's no doing the impossible these days! We should just go and find our own."

Red Alert scowled at him. "'Our own'?" she snapped, in disbelief.

Hot Shot sensed the tone and smiled with embarrassment. "That's not-Look, I didn't mean it like that."

Jhiaxus was sitting calmly while they argued back and forth. He arched his optic brows.

"Just because you like giving up when things don't go your way, doesn't mean I do!" Red Alert snapped.

"That's not true!" Hot Shot insisted.

Red Alert held up two hands. "No, I'm not arguing. Not with you." She calmly walked away. "I'm walking away now. I'm not fighting."

Hot Shot groaned as he watched her go. Jhiaxus rose from his chair and smiled. "That went rather well, didn't it?" he said, "You know, Red Alert is old enough to decide for herself. There are no leaders to dictate her actions."

Hot Shot sighed and slouched his shoulders. He glanced at Jhiaxus briefly as the larger mech took a drink from an Energon glass. "Hey, Jhiaxus; you're an old guy, right?"

Jhiaxus chuckled and put his glass down. "Yes. In fact, I may possibly be three days older than Primus himself," he quipped.

"I mean, you've seen a lot of things in your day," Hot Shot corrected himself, "And I know people have called you out on things; made you feel like a monster.. I've even heard some people refer to you as 'The Void Beast'. But you defied society and went about your own thing. That had to of been hard, right?"

Jhiaxus murmured thoughtfully with a nod. "Yes, well...the opinions of those who died minutes after they've uttered those words usually hold very little weight to me."

Hot Shot grimaced somewhat. "Yeah, I'm sure. But was it true, in some regard? I mean, they said you can become a monster."

"I am a triple-changer, so there is that possibility."

Hot Shot's optic brows went up. "A triple? Haven't seen many of those around recently. I wouldn't have guessed it by looking at you." He looked Jhiaxus up and down curiously. "I mean, I didn't expect you to look the way you do before I met you, but..."

Jhiaxus arched a single optic ridge and a smirk touched his lips. "Oh really? Would you prefer I looked like this instead?"

He backed away, his red optics flashing before he transformed, taking the shape of a towering, quadrupedal, wolf-like creature with fiery flames filling his mouth and optics, segmented whip-like tail and jagged spikes. He let out a feral roar and Hot Shot let out a shriek of fright, staggering back as Jhiaxus transformed back into his robot form, staring down at him with genuine concern, helping Hot Shot stand as he swayed a bit, still in shock.

"Oh dear, I didn't frighten you, did I?" he asked.

Hot Shot glared at him, wheezing air through his vents.

O

Shockwave took notes on the sparkeater when Red Alert entered. The sparkeater looked in her direction with a low, warbling hiss, its claws pressed against the holding cell's fortified glass. Shockwave looked over at her, and then back to the sparkeater. He seemed to consider something before he placed his notes down onto a table behind him.

"Sorry," she said, mildly sheepish, "I got into an argument with Hot Shot again and just wandered around."

Shockwave looked at her briefly. His vocals were somewhat even now. "That is not a concern of mine."

"Right..."

"You misunderstand me, Autobot," he corrected, "I meant that your presence here is of no concern to me."

Red Alert arched her optic ridges, giving him an odd look before shrugging and turning to face him completely. "I never thanked you."

"For what?" Shockwave tilted his head.

"For saving me out there when I was just hiding out."

Shockwave stared at her before turning his attention to the sparkeater. It seemed as if he was attempting to keep her from looking at him. "I did not save you," he said, his vocals mildly hardening now, "You were my prisoner."

"Yeah, I know," Red Alert replied, "But still, help is help either way. I was in a slagging pile of mess until those drones found me."

"If that is what satisfies you, then think of it what you will..."

Red Alert smiled somewhat and the two stood there in silence. The atmosphere felt a little awkward between them and Red Alert humored herself with the idea that it was awkward for him as much as it was for her. If it was, she wouldn't know since he was a master of hiding his emotions.

"Things are looking good here," she attempted.

"Thank you." Shockwave replied.

Red Alert tilted her head. "You've been at this for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes," Shockwave answered, "After my fall as a senator."

"Really?" Red Alert looked genuinely interested. "You just hopped right on it afterwards?"

Shockwave inhaled gently. "Not entirely. I was young when I started taking up the art of experimentation under Jhiaxus' wing," he explained, "Becoming a senator was something of particular interest to me at the time. But my true calling I learned was in science and experiments."

Red Alert nodded with a murmur. "Yeah, I heard about that..."

They grew quiet for a moment before he looked down at her. "And what of you?"

"Me?" Red Alert smiled. "My story's probably not as interesting as yours. I was just a simple nurse before the war. Nothing special."

Shockwave looked down at the sparkeater before he turned to his table, gathering his notes. "And what of this...Rodimus?" Even without looking at her, he could feel the change in temperature. "Jhiaxus mentioned him. That raving fool Hot Shot made a mention of him as well. I cannot confess that I am overly fond of his presence, but this particular tale does hold some fascination."

Red Alert sighed and closed her optics. "It's not something I like to talk about. I try not to focus on what happened and keep with the now."

"Really?" Shockwave turned, looking at her now. "If it is a part you once played together, then informing me would not be a problem."

Red Alert exhaled heavily and glanced off to the side. She collected herself a bit before closing her optics. "Rodimus and I were on a mission together with Brawn, Ironhide and Hot Shot by the rust sea. We'd captured a Decepticon rogue and brought him back to our makeshift base; a small, but easily comfortable building. The Decepticon wasn't talking and Rodimus believed he knew of the location of others hiding out somewhere in Iacon. I watched the session from the shadows, doing my job as a doctor and keeping track of the Decepticon's vitals. Rodimus had him strapped to a chair and planned on getting the information out."

I warned him that killing the Decepticon was not in our orders, but he was desperate to know. He told Hot Shot and Ironhide to scout the perimeter until he called them back while Brawn and I stayed with him. Rodimus spoke with the Decepticon and told him that he would rip the information out one way or another. I told him not to do what I knew he was going to do. He looked at me. He looked STRAIGHT at me and said, 'What Ultra Magnus doesn't know, won't kill him'."

I watched as Rodimus tortured that Decepticon for hours. Brawn, the strongest and most resilient of our team even told him that it was enough. The Decepticon was barely alive when he finished and we were no closer to getting the results he wanted." Red Alert's gaze hardened as she delved into her memory, but there was also pain. "I can take many things in life, but when someone I thought I knew; someone who boasted doing things for the greater good corrupting it by torturing and then killing someone... I saw something in his optics I never wanted to see again. He tried to apologize, but I had no choice. I had to transfer to another unit."

Shockwave had been listening intently the entire time. "So, you chose to part ways with him for torture?"

"It wasn't just that," Red Alert argued. "It was the idea that such actions they believed to be reserved for Decepticons could so easily be applied to ones who boast themselves better than that. I thought I knew him, but I didn't."

"Sometimes knowing who people are and learning who they really are can be two different things," Shockwave replied, "And sometimes, you find things you don't particularly like. I am quite an expert in these things."

Red Alert tilted her head curiously. "So what do you see when you look at me?" she asked, intrigue lighting her optics.

Shockwave stared down at her. Something changed in the air. "An intelligent, but rather foolhardy Autobot," he answered, "Young, but wise beyond her years. You possess a physical attractiveness not uncommon for your type. You are also-"

Red Alert giggled somewhat. "Not that. Look deeper."

Shockwave's single optic narrowed. He was quiet for a moment as he studied her, like one of his many subjects.

"I don't know..." he answered, his vocals mildly uncertain.

They continued staring at each other for what felt like a long time. Red Alert's gaze flickered and a certain realization crossed her features before she blinked rapidly. "I uh...just remembered something," she stammered, "I told Jhiaxus I'd help him uh..."

"Yes, I should get back to my duties as well," Shockwave agreed, turning.

"Good idea." Red Alert seemed embarrassed. "Well..." She backed away a bit. "I'll just, uh...be going..." Her back bumped into one of the tables, knocking over a few tools and she sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, I'll be going now."

"Go on then," Shockwave said, waving his hand.

Red Alert continued to look embarrassed before she hurried out of the room. As she left, she let out a deep huff of relief and groaned, rubbing her forehead. _That was so embarrassing! You're such an idiot, you know that! _

When she walked to the outside of Kaon, she noticed Jhiaxus standing over several drones who were lying around, groaning in obvious pain. He also had Hot Shot in his grip, the blue Autobot's arm bent back and lying on his face. Red Alert blinked, surprised.

"Ow. Ow. Okay, ow!" Hot Shot protested.

Jhiaxus smiled brightly. "Okay. How about this time, I won't use my hands?"

Red Alert couldn't resist her laugh.


	19. Given Freely

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe. M MOMENT IN THIS CHAPTER AHO!

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**Given Freely**

It wasn't the first time she had felt doubt.

Red Alert had doubted her place in the Autobot army before when she witnessed Rodimus change every bit of what he stood for simply for results. She had doubted when Jhiaxus revealed a gruesome truth to what her people were capable of. Everything suddenly felt...backwards. There was a strange sense of truth to these Decepticons she had come to know. A truth that she hadn't wanted to accept, but knew it would always remain the same.

While she contemplated this alone, Jhiaxus, Hot Shot and Shockwave were discussing important matters in his ship. While Shockwave informed Jhiaxus of Megatron's wishes, the former Decepticon warlord was casually leaning back, picking at a grain of dirt in his claws with one of his swords removed. Hot Shot simply looked bored of this and not in the least bit interested in Shockwave's talk at all. Most particularly because he wasn't saying anything of interest to an Autobot like him.

"The only thing that defeats power is more power, yes?" Jhiaxus mused languidly. He smiled at Shockwave. "No, because it's flawed logic that produces an infinite result. Your Megatron will eternally be bound to war like a dog gnawing away at a bone. I normally despise such unnecessary violence, but if it were my decision, I would not feel contrite about bringing the entire diseased, corrupt temple down on all their heads."

Shockwave stared at him with annoyance in his vocals. "I can respect such a decision as you were once my mentor, but do not feel you are in a place to question my will!"

"It is not your will!" Jhiaxus suddenly shouted, "It is the will of a mad-mech! He has poisoned you in believing it is the only path!" He looked angry for a moment before smiling and leaning back in his seat. "I can equate this to an old human saying, 'What we are not is what we are taught to fear'."

"And that is your destiny, then?" Shockwave snapped, "To simply live among forgotten souls, weary cowards and-"

Jhiaxus glared at him. "Take great care in how you finish that sentence, my student," he warned, "You may no longer be under my wing, but I have always taught you respect. It seems being in the company of one who uses fear in place of it has caused you to forget its true meaning."

Hot Shot stretched a bit. "Wow, this is incredibly awkward," he said, rising, "I'm just going to go ahead and-"

Jhiaxus didn't look up at him, but stabbed his sword into the floor in a gesture of warning. Hot Shot grinned uneasily and sank back into his chair. He looked at Jhiaxus with a weary groan. "Come on, old man!" he protested, "If he wants to ruin his life, just let him do it! There's no reason for the rest of us to have our lives ruined in the process!"

Jhiaxus smiled angrily at him and arched his optic brows. "_Your _lives ruined?" He chuckled sarcastically and leaned back. "Tell me, young one; when did it change that serving others became such a bad thing? When did it become so commonplace to substitute reason with fear?"

Hot Shot shrugged. "I don't know!" He sighed and looked at him sadly now. "Some of us can't just choose the way you can. It's not so simple."

"It is. Forsake a senseless war and live in peace."

"We have friends too! We can't give up on them!"

Jhiaxus seemed to comprehend the severity of this and nodded gravely. "I understand. Which is why you must do the very same to preserve your way of life, and those whom you care most for," he told him, "It is the only way to ensure our survival."

Hot Shot seemed to agree and Shockwave remained silent. Then, Jhiaxus suddenly smiled brightly, his mood changing so abruptly, it was a surprise to the other two. "Oh! I almost forgot!" he said, leaning behind his chair, "Would any one of you like an Energon Flake?" He produced a container filled with the objects in question and held it out to them. "I've had Strip Mine prepare these and they are most delightful!"

Hot Shot stared at him for the longest time before adding in a near deadpanned voice. "You know, I didn't know for sure the first time, but I can safely say it right now that you've DEFINITELY got a screw loose in your head."

Jhiaxus smiled and took a bite from one of the flakes in response. "I take that as a no?"

O

Shockwave sat alone behind his computer monitors, a glass of Energon in his hand. He pondered Jhiaxus' words over and over, but could not fathom them. The Autobot was indeed a fine specimen and there had been many femmes before he lost his face and identity, so why was this one so special? All of them had all but been put off by his appearance and fled, but here was one who came to him willingly and showed no disgust or shame by what he was, though the experiment was put on him to wrought forth shame itself.

"Drone!" Shockwave said behind him.

A drone had been standing by the door and straightened when Shockwave addressed him. "Sir?"

"Bring the Autobot female here to me."

"Yes, sir."

The drone bowed his head respectfully and hurried from the room. Shockwave waited for a long time before Red Alert soon entered the room with the drone at her side. He stood up and looked at the drone with a nod.

"You may leave," he ordered, "And be certain we are not disturbed. If we are, your head will become a part of my collection of specimens."

Red Alert looked surprised and watched the drone shudder before he left. She tilted her head at him in confusion and he gestured with one finger. "Come here."

Hesitating only a moment, Red Alert moved up to him, feeling an odd shiver course through her. He walked closer toward her, noting no tension, but still felt the urge to approach her slowly and carefully for some unknown reason. He set his glass down and studied her silently.

"What is it?" she asked.

Red Alert didn't comprehend when he moved closer and leaned forward, backing her up against a table. It was only when he reached up with a single clawed digit and touched the side of her cheek did she come to full realization. Her optics went wide and she moved from it with a surprised sound. Shockwave's hand lingered in the air for a moment before he lowered it slowly. Her reaction was misinterpreted as a sign of fear and...disgust perhaps?

Why was he doing this? What compelled him to touch her? He wasn't so quick to act impulsively, but here he had summoned her out of nowhere-or was it really?- and brought her to him with intentions that he would normally sneer at. He was curious though. As any mech in his scientific mind would be. Just a simple touch and he would see if she felt so weakly of him as she denied. But when she pulled away, he realized his own error and was surprised by the swell of irritation filling his spark. Though he carefully concealed it as was his greatest skill.

"I see," he said, "I must have been mistaken then."

Red Alert shook her head rapidly, trying to find her voice. "N-No, it's not that..."

"No? When someone retreats from a touch, that is usually a gesture that signals the other to stop."

Red Alert's face plates were warm by this point. She hadn't thought this could happen! It wasn't like she didn't feel called to him in a way, but this wasn't how she pictured it to take place. Was she dreaming? "W-Well, not exactly," she stammered, "I mean...I'm not disgusted or ashamed of you at all. It's just..." She smiled weakly. "I've...been out of practice for a long time."

"I see."

To show that she was honest, she gave him a shy smile and reached out, taking his good hand and bringing it up to her face again. He studied her features and could feel her own signature flare somewhat in an inviting way. So it was true that she would not retreat? She didn't find the idea of him touching her offensive?

Shockwave thought of pulling away-the test he had been interested in had already given him the results he wanted-but she started to kiss his fingers and that was when a small, long-ignored voice in the back of his mind forced him to linger.

On her side, Red Alert thought of not letting this go further than it should have, but she couldn't find the energy to stop. Somewhat curious to see what he could feel, she kissed the palm of his hand and barely felt a small tremble in it.

_Hm. So you CAN show feeling after all... _she though, smiling.

"You seem to enjoy my touch," Shockwave murmured.

"Touch me a little more and see for yourself," she said, chuckling.

Shockwave didn't respond, and Red Alert watched carefully as his hand reached up to cup her chin. It was small in his hand and she was certain that he could feel her spark slowly speeding up. The voice in the back of her mind warned her that this wasn't right-letting herself open like this to him, but she didn't want to accept it. She wanted to feel and didn't care who he was, what he was and who he was with. She just felt a pulse of relief and pleasure when his thumb rubbed her lower lip slowly.

"Hmm..." Shockwave murmured, his voice filled with fascination as he began to explore with his only good hand.

Red Alert didn't know what to make of that, but didn't have long to think when his hand moved lower, those sharp digits feather-light across her armor. He wasn't looking at her, but rather the path his hand made. She was ashamed that she began to heat up so quickly, but really, it had been too long since she had been touched, even in this way. It obviously didn't bother Shockwave, but he did pause long enough to look at her properly.

"Do I do that to you?" he asked, quietly.

Red Alert blinked rapidly, feeling her optics grow heavy. A smile touched her lips. "I guess you do."

"My touch is arousing you." He sounded rather perplexed, but also intrigued, "How fascinating. I have not been one to arouse many females in my present state of being. You are a rather interesting Autobot."

Red Alert let out a breathless laugh when he started exploring again. "You might be used to really fragged-up individuals, but I tend not to make a habit of lying about my body's wants and needs." Then, she looked mildly embarrassed. "Sorry. I'm not usually this...open about those sorts of things. If it embarrasses you-"

"Even if you tried, it's quite a difficult task to embarrass me, Autobot," he interrupted.

Ah, of course. Red Alert inwardly smiled and thought about how difficult it must have been for him to feel embarrassed by anything. However, her thoughts derailed as quick as they came when he turned her around. Instinctively, she raised her hands to press herself against the table and felt him lean over her.

"Do you desire me, Autobot?" he asked, in a whisper laced with a growl.

Red Alert felt herself shiver and surprised by the lack of hesitation in her voice. _Maybe I'm just tired of kidding myself... _

"Yes." she answered simply.

Her answer surprised him a little. Here she was in a compromising position where he clearly dominated and she still desired him? How was it that he had come to meet someone so Autobot, yet so far from her own creed?

"If you want me, you will do as I say," he told her.

Red Alert frowned. "But-"

"If you will argue, then we will stop."

"Okay, okay." Red Alert felt his good hand on the small of her back and shivered before looking back at him. "But there is something I want you to do as well." A smile lit her face.

Shockwave tilted his head. "Go on."

"I want you to say my name as I say yours."

For some reason, the way she put it made a visceral shudder work its way through him. Yet, his voice was always calm. "Very well. If that is the only request you will make, then I will oblige it for this moment only."

_For this moment only? _she wondered. What did that mean?

It occurred to her, perhaps longer than it should have that he probably had no intentions of doing this again. Or maybe he did and meant this scenario and no others. When she thought of it that way, it put her mind at ease because maybe they would have a chance once more. But the back of her mind craved more. Much more. _But I have now. I can't ruin this._

He only had one good hand to touch her with, but Red Alert didn't care because he was smoothing it up and down the curve of her back, dipping through seams and openings, touching her with the skill of any medic.

Shockwave watched as his touches made her sigh with pleasure and shiver beneath him.

_"See how she wants you..." _A new voice manifested itself. The voice of Hunger. _"She isn't lying. Take this sweet offering. It is your right."_

Naivety whispered gently. _"But take from it gently..."_

Shockwave shook the voices away and leaned forward, reaching out and gripping one of her hands in his claws. "Tell me what you want me to do, _Red Alert_," He growled her name softly near her audio receptor and noticed her optics close and mouth curve up in a smile of satisfaction.

Red Alert took his hand and guided it between her legs. When his hand contacted her, she shuddered and he could feel the heat that welcomed him.

My, my, she _did _want him after all.

A few touches and strokes opened up her port to him. He made a small sound that Red Alert couldn't identify with the electricity roaring in her audio receptors and his claws lightly brushed her opening just the slightest. Damn! That wasn't fair!

"Stay still," he ordered, "This will please you."

Red Alert obediently stilled her hips from squirming too much at the promise of pleasure as he lightly touched her port with two fingers. Then, without warning, he slid them inside at an agonizingly slow pace. She gasped as his touch sent prickling waves of heat through her and tried to stay still, but couldn't help making slight twitches when his fingers brushed against sensitive spots within her. They moved, seeking something...

When the tips of his gloriously long claws touched a new spot deep within, she couldn't help but let out a surprised, erotic gasp, arching her back against his chest. He didn't stop either and continued to brush against it; rarely had he heard any female moan this way for him and he actually found her sounds pleasing.

"You seem surprised. Did Rodimus touch you in this way?" he asked, his voice close to her helm again.

Did he really have to bring that up right now? Red Alert mumbled with irritation, but shook her head.

"The memory clearly grants you no pleasure," Shockwave mused-Was she imagining it, or was there just an infintesimal hint of envy in his vocals, "Perhaps being with me will be rid of it."

Red Alert growled softly, but her vocals hitched as he continued to stroke her insides. "Maybe I don't want to think of someone else while I have the being of my fantasies touching me right now," she said, glaring back at him, which looked mildly amusing because her optics screamed for satisfaction.

"Fantasies?" Shockwave growled deeply at the concept. "And what_ exactly _do you-oh pious Autobot-envision me doing to you?"

Red Alert bit her lip, letting out a small cry when he made a beckoning motion within. "Well...um...you're sort of satisfying them at the moment..." she answered shyly.

"Really? You are enjoying this?"

"Ooh, Primus, yes!"

Shockwave made another deep sound and withdrew his fingers from her and a barely audible metallic snicking sound filled the air. She let out a sound of disappointment, but her vocals hitched when she felt something larger brush against her. His hand gripped her hip and one of his feet nudged her legs open a little more. If she decided she didn't want him, he would simply put an end to it right now. Shockwave had more control over his physical needs than any other mech could understand.

"I am going to take you," he said, "Unless you change your mind now."

Red Alert shook her head and leaned back, rocking her hips lightly against the end of that spike. "Please..." she begged, "Please, Shockwave."

Hearing her beg for him in such a way, Shockwave slowly eased himself forward into her welcoming heat. The shudder of his hand and the deep rumble in his chest was more arousing to her than she ever thought it would be. And the feel of those ridges scraping against every sensitive part within her nearly drove her insane. His larger size was quite apparent and he stretched her close to her limits; it was mildly uncomfortable as it should have been since she hadn't been taken in this way for a long while.

He gave them a moment to adjust, observing her writhing and feeling how incredibly tight she was. Hm. She certainly wasn't lying when she mentioned being out of practice for some time. Considering the idea that she must have been in some form of discomfort given his size and her lack of activity in sexual matters, he leaned forward and inquired softly in her audio receptors.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

Red Alert blinked and he noticed her smile. Surprisingly, she wasn't really as uncomfortable as she was a few moments ago. "Not at all." She moaned and wiggled her aft a little, clenching around him a bit to coax him to move. She added then in a softer, more desperate tone laced with humor. "But the fact that you're not moving is pretty painful."

When the hot sensation of her port gripping him struck hard, Shockwave suddenly lost all desire to wait. He pulled back slowly and then thrust deeply back inside of her, taking in the pleasing sight of her moving beneath him and arching her back in a rather lovely curve at the intrusion.

Red Alert was both satisfied and surprised by how gentle he was being, not expecting that from him at all. With each slow stroke, her port relaxed and the delicious friction caused the dull sting to fade and replace with a sensation much more intense.

Again, when he spoke, his vocals were calm. "Do I feel good inside of you?"

She moaned lowly, feeling that hand against her lower back. The claws occasionally kneaded there with each thrust of his hips, giving her the only signal that he was obviously enjoying this as well. The sounds of his fans soon followed, not as loud as hers, but still quite obvious. It made her smile inwardly.

"Oh yes, you feel amazing..." she gasped.

Shockwave continued to move and the pace was killing her. "Hm. It would be quite something if I still had a mouth."

"Really?" Red Alert breathed.

"Yes. I can only imagine what your neck would taste like right now."

_Primus! _Red Alert groaned at the thought. She couldn't take this pace anymore and began to move back against him, encouraging him to move faster.

He shifted only the slightest before obliging her; he was out and back in again, much harder than before. It drew a startled gasp from her, but not of pain. No, definitely not of pain at all. Shockwave continued to move harder into her, finding great satisfaction in her pleading sounds in ways he never thought he would. Perhaps it was because she was a willing offering, a gift given freely in a way he hadn't had before. Her feelings were not fake or by some means to implicate him.

_She is real..._

But even then, he couldn't truly have her. Megatron wouldn't allow it. But if Shockwave could spend this time having her, he could be content with that. He wasn't sure if she would feel the same, but for now, he didn't want to think of it.

Red Alert could feel his frame warming against her back, feel his body tense and flex in concentration as he shoved himself into her. Primus, it felt so good and she couldn't think of anything or anyone else right now than the fact that she was being taken by a Decepticon. In fact, she didn't want to ever consider doing this with anyone else. In the back of her mind, she knew it was foolish, but right now, she didn't care.

"So good..." she moaned, "You feel so good."

Shuddering, Shockwave angled his thrusts a little further into her and found that spot he had located with his fingers, brushing hard against it. Red Alert's hands scrambled in front of her and she cried out desperately. When he found that same spot, her charge began to build rapidly. And he continued to make certain the assault on that spot continued and she unintentionally tried to pull away from the over-stimulation. Shockwave held her steady with his hand holding her by the throat, but not hard enough to harm her.

"It's too much..." Red Alert gasped, "I can't-"

"Then overload for me, Red Alert." Shockwave's vocals seemed to fracture at the end.

Red Alert gripped the hand at her neck and seemed to fight off her overload for a few seconds more before she let out a choked sob and finally, tipped over, giving herself to him with a shriek of his name filled with static. Shockwave found her in the throes of overload to be the most exquisite thing he had ever seen in a long time. Her port gripped him tightly and her shrieks died down into softer, weaker cries and he had no reason to hold back anymore.

Red Alert was surprised by the low, deep, sudden hiss of pleasure that surged out from his vocals and the intense sensation of fluids filling her insides. It took a moment for either one of them to cool their internals before Red Alert spoke, breathless.

"Oh my..." she murmured, completely satisfied, "That was..."

"Indeed. It was quite pleasurable." Shockwave answered, his vocals back to being calm once again.

Red Alert couldn't resist a chuckle at the way he put it. When he removed himself, she felt a bit of loss, quite content to keep themselves the way they were. But she knew this was coming anyway, so straightened on wobbly legs and turned, noticing with much to her fear that he was no longer looking at her.

"I should go and tend to my duties," he said, in an almost flat tone, "You are welcome to use my quarters to clean yourself if you desire."

Red Alert blinked. Once. Twice. "Uh...no." She sounded stunned.

Shockwave didn't turn around. "Very well. You are welcome to refuse the offer if you wish, but it is there and a drone will take you to it upon request whenever you desire."

Red Alert couldn't believe how cold he was being now. "Shockwave..." she protested, taking a step forward.

He gestured to the door. "You should leave. Now."

Red Alert had no idea what to say. He was throwing her aside, but really, what did she expect? She was stupid. So very stupid. She quickly hurried from the room without letting him see the despair, passing Jhiaxus before he could ask about her condition.

"Red Alert, are you-?" he began.

But she was gone and didn't acknowledge him.

Meanwhile, within Shockwave's specimen room, a clawed hand was releasing the locks that housed the sparkeater...

O

_Note-_ Oh, DEVINE.L? I blame you for this. Hehehe. And what? Did you expect him to be a cuddle bug? Nope. LOL. You'll see an explanation for his coldness in the next chappy.


	20. Dancing With Monsters

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**Dancing With Monsters**

When Jhiaxus heard what had happened, he couldn't believe his audio circuits.

_"What have you done?" _he whispered.

Shockwave refused to look at him. He kept his back to his old mentor and refused to acknowledge the question. He simply stared at the screens of his computers, unable to even find the proper response to give if he wanted to.

"Did you...Did you hurt her, Shockwave?" Jhiaxus demanded, taking a step forward, "If you forced her in any way-"

"I did not!" Shockwave suddenly turned and hissed out his words, the first break in his impassive tone in a while, "I gave her exactly what she wanted. No. She gave herself freely and I did not force her in any manner. And it is to my understanding that she thoroughly enjoyed it."

Jhiaxus blinked a bit, attempting to collect his composure. Well, that did put his mind at ease, but only a fraction. It raised many more questions however. "Then what happened?" he demanded, "Why did she run away?"

"Because I cast her away," Shockwave answered, his vocals lower now.

"Why would you do that?" Jhiaxus asked, "She was emotionally vulnerable! Why would you share something like that with her if your intentions were to hurt?"

Shockwave exhaled through his vents. "I did not intend such." He turned back to his computers. "You would not understand..."

"Then enlighten me, my student!" Jhiaxus snapped, shrugging his shoulders; when Shockwave refused to acknowledge, Jhiaxus approached and took his shoulder, forcing him to look at his furious red optics, "Do not turn your back on me! Face me and speak with conviction as I have taught you to do! Tell me why you did this if it meant nothing!"

Shockwave didn't answer for a moment. When he did, his vocals were quiet, barely audible. "I never said it meant nothing."

Jhiaxus' anger dissolved just the slightest and his features relaxed a bit. "Then why?" he asked gently.

"Because I do not want to admit to myself that I too enjoyed it," Shockwave replied, looking away, "More than I know how to explain. She is the closest I've ever come to a connection, to being understood in my life." He didn't dare look and see the stunned expression on Jhiaxus' face and jerked out of his touch. "But her emotion is also her weakness and I will not let it become my own. If I do, Megatron will do far worse to her than he's ever done to anyone. I gave her what we both desired and exorcised a few demons, but I cannot go further."

Jhiaxus looked mildly devastated. "So you would simply use her and cast her aside because you fear that Megatron could harm her? You could protect her!"

"Just as you protected Eros?"

That clearly stunned him and he jerked back before scowling with pain. "Do you delight in reminding me?" he whispered, "I did not come here to become a pincushion for my own failures, but to see one whom I could call son be happy."

Shockwave actually didn't answer and it was unusual for him to hesitate this long. "Where is she now?"

"I...do not know," Jhiaxus replied, glancing over his shoulder, "I saw her running away. She may be at my ship."

The two walked outside and ventured to Jhiaxus' ship, only to find Hot Shot wandering out of it, whistling a tune to himself. He caught Jhiaxus' troubled look and frowned curiously. "What's up your pipe, old bot?"

"Have you seen Red Alert anywhere?" Jhiaxus asked.

Hot Shot shrugged. "No. I thought she was with you guys."

"She was, but now we can't find her," Jhiaxus replied. Then, he added hesitantly. "She may be in a bit of an upset state."

Hot Shot frowned. "Why?" He glared at Shockwave and two torch cannons appeared on his wrists. He spoke his words with a threat nowhere near empty now and advanced. "What the frag did you do to her?"

Jhiaxus licked his lips thoughtfully, seeking a proper response. "Explanations can come later. Right now, we need to find her."

Hot Shot shook his head and glared furiously up at Shockwave. "No! Not until Cyclops here explains to me what happened-Ah!" He yelped when Jhiaxus picked him up by his collar supports in one hand. "Put me down! I'm serious!"

"So am I." Jhiaxus quipped.

Hot Shot groaned with irritation.

O

They spent most of the day looking for Red Alert with no luck. It wasn't until Hot Shot stepped onto the top of Jhiaxus' ship when he found her sitting on one of the wings. He grinned and called down to the other two.

"Hey!" he yelled, "She's up here!"

He quickly rushed up to Red Alert, noticing that she was staring straight ahead with an empty, rather cold expression on her face. "Hey, Red!" he exclaimed, "Are you okay? What the frag are you doing scaring us like that?"

She didn't respond and simply continued to watch the distance.

"Red?" Hot Shot looked concerned. "Hey, what happened?"

Red Alert eventually looked up at him. He could see that she must have been crying because she had dried lubricant streaks along her cheeks. When Shockwave and Jhiaxus appeared, she bristled somewhat and Hot Shot looked over his shoulder. He glanced from Shockwave to Red Alert and back again. He did this a few times before his optics widened in horror. Anger eventually appeared and he shook his head in furious disbelief.

"No. No...No..." he gasped. He started to advance on Shockwave with his weapons ready. "You fragging bastard glitch! You didn't!"

Jhiaxus grabbed him before he could lunge, even though Shockwave saw no need for protection from the Autobot.

"You hurt her!" Hot Shot raged, thrashing in Jhiaxus' grip. "I'll kill you for this! So help me Primus!"

Red Alert finally spoke. "Hot Shot, stop."

The words were so empty and cold, it froze the Autobot and he looked back at her in disbelief. "What? This guy rapes you and you don't-"

"He didn't hurt me in that way," Red Alert argued, rather impassively, "It would have paled in comparison to what he actually DID do anyway." She smiled with contempt when the other two looked at Shockwave, noting no response. "But that doesn't matter to you, does it? It never did."

Again, Shockwave was silent.

"Won't you even argue your case?" Red Alert said, with a sad chuckle now, "Won't you say anything?"

Jhiaxus released Hot Shot and the Autobot rushed up to her, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a gentle shake. "Please, explain it to me, Red!" he begged, "What happened?"

"I opened myself up," Red Alert replied, with a rather bitter shrug, "But I should have known better. I really should have." She let out a weak chuckle and it looked like tears were threatening to burst forth again. "I was wrong. I thought I knew what affections and love were, but it's just a hopeless illusion. A sad, pathetic fraud."

Jhiaxus took a step forward. "No, that's wrong!" he insisted.

"Is it?" Red Alert looked at him. "Look at what love brings us. Sparkache and grief. So if that is all it has to offer...then what is the point?"

Hot Shot shook his head desperately. "Red, listen to me, you-" He suddenly looked up beyond her and let out a shriek of fright.

Red Alert turned and saw the sparkeater hovering over them, tendrils waving menacingly and jaws dripping. It let out a roar of hunger and lunged at the two. Red Alert quickly pushed Hot Shot out of the way, just as the sparkeater dove at her, sending them both flying off of the wing in a flurry of limbs.

"Red Alert!" Jhiaxus roared.

The three quickly rushed to the ground, finding the sparkeater pinning Red Alert as she struggled to fend off its claws. It grinned down at her and she desperately struggled to keep it from making her spark a meal. One of its tendrils waved like a serpent and pierced her into her chest. The scream of agony that she emitted straightened the very wires in Jhiaxus' body. Shockwave powered up his cannon and took a shot directly a the sparkeater, sending it flying off of her. It tumbled clumsily about before straightening and rushing at them again.

Jhiaxus withdrew his swords and as the sparkeater almost made contact, he swung them with fluid grace, cleaving the creature in half. Its pieces fell in a gory heap at his feet and they immediately rushed to Red Alert's side.

She wasn't moving.

Jhiaxus picked her up and turned her over. She was suddenly wheezing painfully, her body writhing in pain and optics squeezed shut.

"She's been stabbed with the sparkeater's tendrils," Jhiaxus said. His fingers tried to gently pry hers away from her chest and much to his horror, found her spark casing slashed. A sick green substance was worming its way through her rapidly. "If we move now, we can save her."

Hot Shot looked frantic. "How long does she have?"

"Not long unless we hurry!" Jhiaxus snapped.

O

Red Alert had stopped moving by this point.

Jhiaxus placed her onto one of Shockwave's tables and commanded that his student retrieve the cure he had prepared; it was in the form of a medical syringe for quick injection. "She's borderline..." Jhiaxus told the two, "A few more hours and it will be too late to help her."

Hot Shot observed the syringe in Jhiaxus' hand frantically. "That won't help her in time, will it?" he asked.

Jhiaxus glanced down at Red Alert, noticing that she was cycling air much faster. He gently leaned over her, pulling back one of her optic lids. A sickly green substance was bleeding over the blue. He closed his optics briefly before moving her lip up a bit. Toward the back of her mouth, the flat denta had started to crack and it wouldn't be long before fangs emerged; tools proper for tearing through the protoform of a Cybertronian.

"I can inject it directly into her spark chamber, but you and Shockwave will have to hold her down," Jhiaxus told the Autobot, "This is going to hurt a lot."

Red Alert let out a gasp that sounded distinctly like the sounds of the sparkeater. Shockwave moved to her side and wrapped his thick arm around her upper body while Hot Shot went to hold her legs down. Jhiaxus exhaled with pain and looked down at Red Alert, watching her optics open, the pupils dancing about in a delirious manner. She opened her mouth and let out a hiss, mouth going rigid in a grimace that showed her struggle with herself.

"Forgive me..." Jhiaxus whispered with regret.

And with that, he plunged the serum into her exposed chamber. Red Alert threw back her head and screamed in agony; the sound was horrible and seemed to carry beyond the walls of Kaon itself, melding into the dry, barren winds of the Rust Sea.

It took many groons before Red Alert finally slipped into stasis. Jhiaxus spent those following moments tending to her wounds while Hot Shot and Shockwave observed him.

"She's passed out from the agony," Jhiaxus explained, "But give it a few days and she should heal from her physical damages." He glanced up at Shockwave as he said this, but his tone didn't give anything away that he was disappointed.

Shockwave caught this and bristled where he stood.

"So what can I do?" Hot Shot asked, anxiously, "Because the first thing on my list is scrapping this aft for what he did to her!" He flashed a murderous look at Shockwave as he said this.

"No," Jhiaxus said, his tone professional and calm, "Red Alert was clear when she said he did not harm her in that way. Let us give the femme a semblance of peace and rest. She deserves that much. Now, off with the both of you. Until she wakes."

Hot Shot scowled. "You can't be-"

"I said, go now."

Jhiaxus didn't raise his voice, but the way he spoke, the way he looked... Hot Shot turned and left with a frustrated sound. Shockwave lingered where he was, cast a glance at Red Alert's immobile form before he eventually followed soon after.

Jhiaxus watched the door where they had departed before looking down at Red Alert. He smiled sadly.

"Sleep well, child. Primus knows you need it."


	21. My Beloved Enemy

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe. Another M moment here!

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**My Beloved Enemy**

It took a day for Red Alert to awaken. She was weakened by Energon deprivation and her own wounds and nourishment was brought to her from Jhiaxus' ship-a special blend that he claimed would get her strength back in no time. Hot Shot was relieved and never left her table-side.

"He's quite a loyal friend, that one," Jhiaxus remarked, chuckling.

Red Alert smiled and arched an optic ridge down at Hot Shot. It was a weak gesture and seemed rather forced in attempt, but at least she was smiling, if only a little bit. "Yes. Like a little turbo wolf pup." she remarked.

Jhiaxus smiled somewhat, murmuring with amusement. "Good friends are hard to come by these days."

It was the sound of Shockwave entering that hushed all talk. He glanced down at each face and his optic landed on Red Alert. Jhiaxus watched the scene carefully, but tension definitely filled the air. Red Alert didn't look at him. She didn't even turn her face in his direction. This surprised Jhiaxus somewhat, but when he started to speak, Red Alert looked at Hot Shot and started talking to him in her Autobot Tongue, though it was an older dialect. Something she hadn't done in a long time since the academy.

Jhiaxus knew that Shockwave wouldn't completely grasp the older Autobot language given his identity wipe. He was surprisingly alarmed at how she did this and apparently, so was Hot Shot, though he responded in the same language with confusion and uncertainty.

Red Alert sighed heavily, seemed rather disappointed and chirped another Autobot phrase. Jhiaxus was partially familiar with Old Autobot being among Eros, so he caught bits of her words. He understood "pathetic", "disappointed", and many others. But one sentence in particular made his shoulders tense. He had heard it before when Autobot prisoners were moments away from detaching themselves before death.

_There is no point anymore. No point in anything._

Hot Shot questioned something in a collection of clicks and chirps and whatever he said made Red Alert blink rapidly. She seemed uncertain, cautious and her optics fell on Jhiaxus before she shook her head, answering and drawing a surprised, grim look on Hot Shot's face. He glanced back at Shockwave, murmured something in Autobot again before standing.

"Jhiaxus? I, uh...think Red and Cyclops here need some time alone," Hot Shot advised.

That surprised Jhiaxus to hear that, but it was Shockwave who was rather startled-or in a smaller sense of the word. He had the pleasure of having no means of expression for them to see the confusion he hated to bear. Jhiaxus and Hot Shot left without a word, but Hot Shot lingered at the door with a warning look before he nodded to Red Alert, worriedly smiling and murmuring something else in Autobot before leaving.

The two were silent to one another in the room. Red Alert didn't look at him, but turned her face partially in his direction. "I suppose you've come with more weapons?" Her tone was flat and yet, alerted him to deep sadness.

"How do you mean?" Shockwave asked. _You know what she means, fool. _

"I'm sure a mech as creative as yourself can come up with something else to hurt me with."

Shockwave shook his head. "You misunderstand me, Autobot," he answered, "That is quite far from truth."

Red Alert made a sound lacking any real emotion.

Shockwave was not experienced in this sort of feeling; the sensation of helplessness. She had almost been killed and damned be, he had no way of expressing it. This was one of those fleeting moments he wanted to speak of truth, but could not.

"I should...not have pushed you aside. I see that error," he finally said, seemingly having difficulty forming the sentence together.

Red Alert furrowed her brow somewhat, but once again, no new emotion came to her features. "No, I was the one in error here," she replied, "I wanted something I couldn't have. I was kidding myself for believing that I could change anything..."

The way she spoke... It was different from when she had been angry at him before. This time, she didn't sound angry at all and instead, seemed rather hopelessly forlorn. Shockwave didn't understand how to respond to this.

"And I should apologize to you too," Red Alert's voice interrupted his thoughts. She looked up at him with a stare that could buckle metal. "I put you in a position you never had to be in. I didn't lie when I said I felt something for you, but I should have been more attentive to what you felt and not what I felt was best for you."

Shockwave took a step forward and she moved away, as if burned. "Please...just leave me alone."

O

The Eradicon drones and the Insecticons resumed their daily tasks upon Shockwave's command. The one thing that seemed particularly interesting was the fact that Jhiaxus noticed the disengaged locks of the sparkeater's cell.

"It seems as if someone manually disengaged the locking mechanism," Jhiaxus told him.

Shockwave ran his fingers over the keypad for a moment and then looked toward a drone standing by the door. "I want every supervising drone and Insecticon in here immediately."

Of course, Shockwave was unaware that this drone was "Mel" and had a pretty good idea who would have done something like this. Instead of speaking of it though, he simply nodded his head and left the room. He brought in the supervising drones and Insecticons and they lined themselves up upon command. They remained silent and steady as Shockwave observed each and every one of them, trying to contemplate who would be so unbelievably foolish.

"Now...one of you must have quite a malfunction," he said, "To free a sparkeater-MY specimen from its cell is not only foolish, but quite suicidal. Which one of you will it be?" He began to pace back and forth in front of them. "The responsible party had better step forward, for if you don't, I'll simply kill all of you here and now."

The drones and Insecticons looked at each other, concern in their soft whispers and clicks. It took a moment before a drone stepped forward. He had a scar across his visor.

Of course, the very same drone who had vocalized his concern for Red Alert's presence...

"It was me, sir..." the drone said.

Shockwave and Jhiaxus stared at him.

"For what purpose, drone?" Jhiaxus demanded, "What would having a spark-thirsty creature running amok prove?"

Shockwave stared at the drone for a moment in silence before he pointed his cannon at him. The drone withered helplessly. "Sir, I did it for us!" he pleaded, "She has been a danger to you and to the cause of the Decepticons!"

"That...was not your decision to make," Shockwave said, vocals hissing out his words, "And you dare have the audacity to speak for my will? You, a disposable piece of my property? You, a common drone cycling air only because it's what _I_ decide?"

Instead of shooting the drone, Shockwave seized him by the throat in a metal-buckling grip. The drone choked out in pain, gripping the arm that held him tight. Shockwave's optic flashed with menace and many other emotions he dared not proclaim. All he felt right at this point was anger. Anger because something as insignificant as this petty drone-this...disposable creation of his had the very nerve to assume what was best, to act on this so recklessly that he almost lost...

No, he would not think of that right now. Now, law had to be enforced to set an example among the rest.

With ease, he crushed the drone's head into a handful of broken parts and tubes, letting the corpse fall at his feet. The others watching stared down at the body of the fallen drone and looked up at Shockwave, backing away as he took a step forward.

"Would anyone else like to join him?" he asked.

The group of drones and Insecticons backed away further.

"Now, get back to your duties," Shockwave commanded, "And let it be known that any further acts of insubordination will be dealt with far worse than this one."

Immediately, as he finished saying this, the group left the room with that thought clearly in mind. Jhiaxus had been silent to this verdict the entire time, but as Shockwave turned, collecting the corpse and depositing it into a scrap bin, he finally spoke.

"You cannot avoid her forever." he said.

"She spoke the words," Shockwave answered, "I see no reason in working to change her will."

Jhiaxus tilted his head with interest. "Hm..." he murmured, "Well, I sent her to my study. She seems to have taken a liking to my collection in my archives. So...should you wish to speak anyway, she will be there."

Shockwave didn't respond to the offering as Jhiaxus left the room.

Though he did think of it.

O

Red Alert felt rather content with the multitudes of knowledge Jhiaxus had stored on his ship. Some of his documents were original prints from eons ago that she believed to have been destroyed. Other than a scientist and a bot who once dabbled in poetry, it seemed that he also fancied collecting. She was extremely interested in an old story that he had kept-a youngling's tale of two siblings who had a magical gear able to grant them the power to change for the first time. According to some, it was a simple younger story of Primus and Unicron.

Jhiaxus entered the archives and smiled when he saw her reading. "It seems you are moving about a little more," he said, "I am pleased to see you well."

"Thanks," Red Alert said, quietly, "I like your collection. You have so many."

Jhiaxus walked up to her and tilted his head curiously. "I was rather curious, my friend," he inquired, "What did you say to Hot Shot the previous day?"

Red Alert frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You spoke in Old Autobot," Jhiaxus explained, shrugging his shoulders, "A dialect that had long since ceased to be used, only spoken by Autobot elders who still cycle air in this day and age. Most of the young nowadays had forgotten the Old Speech. I'm just surprised that you still have the memory of it in your encoding."

She smiled weakly. "Some of the bots at the academy have the option of learning dead languages. Hot Shot and I were a few who took that option."

"I see. But why did you feel the need to speak it in our presence? Was there something you said you didn't want Shockwave to know?"

Red Alert bristled somewhat, but resumed her impassive stare once more. "I told Hot Shot the truth."

Jhiaxus looked momentarily surprised. "Everything?"

"Yes. Everything."

"Hm. That would explain why he was so willing to leave you when you requested it," Jhiaxus mused. When Red Alert looked quizzically at him, he smiled. "Eros spoke Old Autobot. She did teach me a few phrases."

"Oh..." Red Alert murmured half-heartedly. She returned attention to her reading.

Jhiaxus was silent for a moment, contemplating what else to say before he pricked his chin up somewhat. "Do you love him?"

Red Alert was almost at tears now and hated herself for it. "I...I thought I did."

Jhiaxus smiled now. "It seems that you still do."

"Yes... I do."

"Then tell him. Help him understand." Jhiaxus placed a hand on her shoulder and she barely looked up at him. "You do not have to be enemies anymore. Break through that invisible barrier and find the truth within yourselves."

Red Alert managed a weak laugh. "How'd you ever get to be so awesome, Jhiaxus?"

"I had help in that matter," he said, much softer now, "Just as Shockwave will."

O

Recharging was something Shockwave rarely had to do, but even he found the days too long and weary at times. Lately, they had definitely felt far too long for him, but wracking his mind over the most recent events would not seem to end.

_Perhaps it is best this way..._

Slipping into the darkness of his own recharge world did not grant him the ability to sense someone entering his chambers. But when gentle hands touched him, he powered his optic on and looked up to see Red Alert smiling down at him. Her gaze was tender and surprisingly loving considering what she had spoken before. Shockwave could feel those hands against his helm and twisted in the berth a little so that he faced her properly.

"Red Alert?" he murmured.

She shushed him gently and lightly ran a fingertip over one of his antennae. The touch made his spark stop somewhat; to have someone touch him there, acknowledge his shameful appearance with a tender caress felt...strange. But it was not unpleasant. She continued to touch him before moving her hand down his chest plates, around to the place where his cannon should have been-recharging with it was a minor inconvenience, so it left him with nothing more than half of his arm missing.

However, Red Alert didn't seem disgusted by it. Instead, she touched it as if it were just something else that needed attention like any other part of a Cybertronian body. Having it recognized still made him flinch somewhat, though he couldn't control it.

She was gentle as always, exploring with those skilled hands of hers and not once did she speak. Shockwave found her silence somewhat peculiar, so he watched her features for any falsehoods or ill-intent. No one had every touched him in this way since he became what he was, but here she did just that, touching him like a thing so deserving of it...

Her optics questioned and she gave a hinting gesture that told him she wanted more closeness. Shockwave didn't speak, but he allowed for her to climb into his lap; his body was no longer his own. Those gentle feelings...he wanted more of them.

Red Alert felt light in his lap and her small mouth began to explore where her hands had been. The sensations changed and the feel of her lips made the surface of his armor itch with anticipation. He reached out with his good hand, but she shook her head and leaned close to his optic glass.

"Let me take care of you," she whispered.

The way she spoke it... It was the purest feminine sound he had ever heard in his life; a deep, rolling purr that was nothing short of erotic. The promise of such pleasure overrode his sense of logic and reason.

He _wanted _this.

Although, he still doubted that he was awake. He could believe that this was a dream, an instinctive response to his own primitive needs. "Am I awake?" Shockwave said, his vocals barely above a sigh, "Am I asleep?"

Red Alert smiled and cupped his helm, placing a kiss on the place where he would have had a forehelm. "You are very much awake..." she told him, voice still so soft and warm, "And very much deserving of this."

_What changed? _He wanted to ask this, but the words did not come out.

She took it slow, her touches light and borderline teasing before moving lower.

His abdominal plating clenched when he felt those hands move between them, to the place where his armor was the thinnest. When her skilled fingers moved inward to more sensitive areas, he inhaled deeply, his cycles becoming lower, much more rich. This sound caused a a curious and rather delicious smile to appear on her face. She repeated the touch in search of the same reaction and was rewarded with a groan he tried to resist.

"Brazen Autobot..." he hissed.

Red Alert tilted her head, still smiling. Her optic brows arched up. "Should I stop?"

_Don't you dare stop. _"No."

Pleased, Red Alert continued until his pelvic armor retracted-not of his own control, of course-and his spike slid free. He expected this to embarrass her, but in fact, she didn't seem to be. Her mouth parted somewhat and she stared down at the most delicate part of his anatomy, obviously impressed with his size. No female had ever looked at him during this moment-he never allowed it even before he lost his face and hand, but with her, he wanted to see what she revealed in her gaze. She was no shallow, petty thing seeking popularity the way some females had in the past. No, she was more deserving.

Red Alert was certainly surprised. There was a slight curve to his spike and it contained ridges along the edges as well as rubber lining toward the base. A smile touched her lips and she lightly brushed her hand against him, earning a shudder from the larger mech.

"What are you planning, little Autobot?" he asked, rumbling the last word.

"I wanted to show you how good it can be." Then, she added rather hesitantly. "With me."

Shockwave didn't answer to that. The way she began to lightly stroke him made it all the more difficult to do so anyway. He leaned his head back and his cycles of breath became slightly shallow, but it seemed to please her all the more given the partially closed way of her optics, the parting of her lips and the erotic way in which she looked at him. Without malice, without disgust and especially without shame.

"Enough..." he hissed, stopping her hand, "Continue to tease me and I will punish you for it."

Red Alert looked taken aback by that for a moment before a smile touched her lips. "Really? How would you do that?"

Having this much control-even in such a small way-was mildly exciting for her, though she had to keep her own uneasiness under wraps as well because truth be told, she was fairly nervous. But she wanted to please him and show him just how good it could be with her, and what he could have if he gave her a chance.

"I would do so in a manner than rendered you pleading and helpless," Shockwave growled, his chest vibrating from it and she could definitely feel it in her own. "Enough so that you would scream my name and no other."

A grin touched her lips and she wiggled a little, shifting herself so that she was more comfortable on him. "Is that so? If that is to be my punishment, then I can only imagine what I would get if I decided to obey."

Her pelvic plating opened and she gave him a questioning look to which he answered with a brief nod of his own.

She let herself sink down onto him slowly, taking him inside of her with a soft, lewd sound. Her brow knotted with intense focus and her lips pressed into a thin line. It wasn't uncomfortable this time; there was no blunt, mildly burning pain that came with penetration and she had to fight not to make any sounds just yet. This was to please him after all, even though she was already enjoying it plenty enough.

He shuddered under her, his hand clenching tightly against her hip. That single optic nearly flared as he watched her, and though she couldn't see whatever facial expression he could have had, she felt she didn't need to. His body was telling her that plenty enough.

A purr from Red Alert's engine made his own body clench. Such a contented sound...

Shockwave rumbled deeply again and rolled his hips upwards into that warmth, to which she responded with a soft, liquid moan. He did it again and she responded the same way, her hands reaching up to encircle his neck. She leaned up and held his helm to her neck. The gesture was tender in its own right and Shockwave knew what she was doing. He had mentioned wanting to taste her neck the first time and now that he was here, feeling the pulse of her Energon, he found that yearning even stronger.

He held her hip and started moving and she held him to her neck as they moved together. The sweet, delightful sounds she made so close to his audio receptor and the sensations of her chest rasping against his brought him to new levels of ecstasy. When she clenched tighter around him, he let out a gasp and when she did it again, he thrust harder into her; he hissed her name so softly, she almost missed it, and the noise made her smile against his helm.

They continued to move in an almost perfect rhythm until he lost all patience to maintain the slow pace and began moving harder, his hand digging into her hip. She was helpless to the onslaught of pleasure he subjected her to and could only groan out his name. The way she did made him move harder into her, gorging himself on the offering of her body.

"Call my name again," he commanded.

She did with much effort and his name was blended with a whimper of pleasure.

That sound... Rarely had anyone ever given him such pleasure in the call of his name alone. It made him want to hear it more.

"Again!" he hissed.

Once more, she moaned his name and he let out a pleased sound of his own. It was getting close, he could feel it.

Shockwave hissed and his large shoulders rolled, tensed and flexed. "I..."

Red Alert was curious by what he wanted to say, despite her helm heavy with sensation. "What...What is it?"

"I...should not...mmmn..."

_Shouldn't what? _she wondered.

"But I want..."

It occurred to her that he was probably very close to overload. Perhaps he wasn't used to being seen in such a vulnerable state. Either way, she didn't know exactly, so she decided to offer him comfort and lifted his helm to look into that single optic. The red swirled with dark violet and his body shuddered; he was a mere fiber away from overload, she could see it. But something held him back and his internals were heating mercilessly.

"Let go..." she whispered, her own vocals cracking, "It's okay to let go."

She tried to hold back her own overload for as long as she could and stroked his helm, his chest...

It all became too much to hold in anymore. Shockwave let out a deep, throaty moan and his mind was lost to blissful, raw absence of thought. His powerful overload pulled Red Alert into hers and she was struck with the intoxicating feedback, tearing a cry from her as well, mingled with his.

The sounds were loud, but he didn't care.

There was a chance someone heard them, but he didn't care.

He was doing this with an Autobot and right now...

He didn't care.

_So good... _

For a moment they both hung there, attempting to cool their own systems from the delicious assault of overload. Shockwave looked down at the Autobot leaning against his chest and still couldn't fathom how his enemy could love him so.

O

_Note_- **mamabot** and I were in discussion of some rather fascinating ideas. Though this was something I intended, she certainly gave quite the push, lol, so go send some review love her way!


	22. Peace in Some Form

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**Peace in Some Form**

"You're bleeding."

Red Alert hadn't expected to hear _that _after what had happened, but she lifted her face from his chest and looked surprised. "Really? I am?"

Shockwave nodded and held out his claws to her, showing the blue Energon soaked in the tips. It wasn't much, but it was enough to tell her that he must have inflicted some damage when he held her too tightly. He was obviously expecting some form of irritation on her part given the almost expectant way he looked at her; but really, it didn't hurt that much and she wasn't bleeding profusely, so there was no need to ruin the wonderful afterglow of their overload with anger.

"Huh," she murmured, with a faint smile, "I hadn't noticed. It's not so bad, actually. It doesn't even hurt."

Shockwave stared at her silently for a moment before lowering his hand to hold her leg, keeping her against him. She lowered her helm against his chest, listening to the steady hum of his spark. She was still so impressed that he could calm so easily after an overload. However, she felt mild trepidation and looked up at him again, used to his bizarre behavior.

"Should I leave?" she asked, quietly.

"No." Shockwave responded, "You are to remain here with me."

Red Alert smiled and rested her head against his chest once more, satisfied to hear that. Her optics landed on the place where he should have had an entire arm, studying the scarring where it had been cut off. She couldn't believe someone could do this to him, or to ANYONE really. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair.

Shockwave obviously sensed her stare at his missing appendage and looked down, following her gaze to it. "Why are you staring?" he asked.

"I just find it unbelievable that someone could do this to you," Red Alert said, her fists clenching, "It's not right."

"It's also pointless to focus on what happened long ago," Shockwave replied, sounding mildly relieved that her reason for staring was for that purpose alone, "It's something I have learned to live with rather easily."

Red Alert sighed sadly. It still seemed wrong to her.

"However, if it pleases you, I did take some valuable time in killing all of them," Shockwave added.

Well, that wasn't exactly something that pleased her, but at the very least, he did find closure in some regard. She straightened on his chest and looked up at him. A smile touched her lips and he tilted his head.

"What is that look?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, shrugging her shoulders, "I honestly don't see why your appearance is anything to be ashamed of. This makes you unique. Helps you stand out from the others. Personally, there's more beauty to that than normality."

Beautiful. She had just used such a word to describe him.

Shockwave murmured softly and held her closer to him. "Then you must see something I don't."

Red Alert knotted her brow sadly at that, but decided it would probably better not to dwell on it and just savor what they were doing now while it lasted.

"I should not have been so eager to be rid of you," Shockwave said, after a moment of silence, "But surely you see my stand."

"Yes." Red Alert nodded. She smiled halfway. "And maybe I shouldn't have been such an aft either."

"I would argue your case, but..."

Red Alert laughed and straightened. "Oh, stop."

"Hmm. Let us both get ourselves cleaned up before I resume my duties," Shockwave said, "I am in need of larger specimens, so perhaps you may be of service if you wish."

"Okay."

Shockwave rose and slid a hand beneath her aft, holding her to his chest with more ease than she thought possible. She let out a startled gasp and gripped his shoulders instinctively to keep herself from falling.

"I told you, I have had a lot of practice with the use of only one arm," Shockwave said, and his voice seemed rather...gentle as much as he could be, "And we can't very well take turns with only a shower built for one, can we? I do prefer to conserve energy."

Red Alert smiled brightly, unable to resist her mildly shy giggle. "I guess not."

"Good. Perhaps you can apply those medical hands of yours to...deeper use."

She shuddered against him in response.

_Primus...let this never end..._

O

Hot Shot was practicing several harsh swings of an energy axe when Shockwave and Red Alert walked out of the facility. Jhiaxus met them with a smile on his face, pleased to see the pair seemingly on talking terms.

"Ah! I'm glad to see you both!" he said, "Are things going well?"

Red Alert smiled somewhat and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we were planning on finding Shockwave some new specimens if..."

Hot Shot swung the axe in his hands too hard and it slipped out, spinning end-over-end in Jhiaxus' direction. Red Alert looked horrified to see it flying his way, but Jhiaxus calmly reached out and caught it right out of the air by its handle. He arched his optic ridges and slowly looked back at Hot Shot. The mech was frozen in his position and flashed them a weak grin.

"Oops." he said.

Jhiaxus turned his attention back to Shockwave and Red Alert, giving the axe in his hand a few absent swings. "Perhaps I could accompany you. This little menace back here is certainly looking for something to occupy himself with."

"No, I'm not!" Hot Shot called.

"Yes, you are!" Jhiaxus called back, in a light-humored voice.

The four traveled outside of Kaon and ventured into an old archives hall. It was filled with statues, artifacts that had no real use in war that had been destroyed, and many other fascinating objects. Hot Shot grinned and took a stone crown, putting it onto his head.

"Hey, check me out! I'm a king!" he declared, giggling.

Jhiaxus stared at him skeptically and rolled his optics with a murmur before walking up to a table. It had various fossils picked up from organic planets around older wars. He smiled and studied one with intrigue.

Red Alert and Shockwave wandered around the great lobby just seeking out anything of interest.

"So...any specifics?" she asked.

"Not presently," Shockwave replied, failing to see Hot Shot making false grimacing faces behind him, "I do hope to find-"

Red Alert looked beyond him to Hot Shot and chuckled softly, making Shockwave looked back and Hot Shot simply grinned innocently at him.

"You can be of use and look for anything of particular interest, Autobot," Shockwave ordered him, "Otherwise, stay out of the way."

Hot Shot mocked his words as he turned, making a face and glancing back at Jhiaxus as the mech began blasting away at rubble with a cannon that appeared on his wrist. Red Alert frowned in surprise and took a step forward.

"Jhiaxus, what are you doing?" she exclaimed.

Hot Shot shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, if it makes him happy and keeps him from using that cannon on me, then I say 'Hey, go nuts'."

Red Alert gave him a look, just as Jhiaxus stopped and reached into the rubble, pulling out what looked like a large chrome skull of a beast-former. He smiled brightly at his find and held it up to the other three.

"I didn't think it possible, but it really is!" he exclaimed, almost with wicked glee.

"It's a skull." Hot Shot answered, shrugging, "Big deal."

Jhiaxus chuckled. "This is no ordinary skull, my dear boy!" he hissed, a wicked gleam touching his gaze, "This...This is the skull of my dearly departed father!"

Red Alert and Hot Shot looked startled by this.

"What?" Hot Shot exclaimed, "No way! What was his name?"

"Hyperius," Jhiaxus answered, "Surely you have heard of my beast of a father." He grinned down at the skull. "I know this is him because my father burned the mark of Unicron into his skull! Do you see it?"

The two leaned forward and did see the accursed mark branded into the metal, a gruesome sign that made the two Autobots shudder visibly. Jhiaxus, to his effort, maintained perfect calm now and lifted the skull so that the empty optic sockets were level with his face.

"Ah, he always did want to be immortal." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "But...we don't always get what we want, do we, father? Oh well. He'll make a fine desk ornament nonetheless."

Hot Shot and Red Alert looked at each other with a weak set of grins.

"Psy-cho..." Hot Shot whispered, making gestures on either side of his helm that resembled "central processor flossing".

O

Seeking larger specimens yielded him no proper results, so Shockwave returned to the facility with the others in tow and they entered Jhiaxus' ship for some proper rations. He offered them all gourmet Energon and treats, sitting in a circle together. It was a strangely comforting sight to see two Autobots and two Decepticons speaking together on a civil basis and not shooting one another mindlessly as they should have been.

"So what's the best part about space travel, Jhiaxus?" Red Alert asked.

He smiled. "Seeing different worlds, actually."

Hot Shot smirked and held up a finger. "No, the best part of space travel is seeing many attractive femmes."

Red Alert laughed and shook her head. "How would you know? You've never gotten that lucky."

"Uh...yeah, I have!" Hot Shot argued, giving her an angry smile.

Jhiaxus simply smiled at the conversation and leaned back in his seat. "When I met Eros...it was as if my optics had been opened for the first time," he told them, "It was a strange feeling to be seen by someone who wore the images of your enemy, that much was certain." His voice seemed to quiet a bit as he delved deep into his own memories. "But when that happens... When you are seen, then you realize you would do anything for her. You would take a bullet... You would do whatever it took to hear her laugh...smile..."

His optics misted somewhat. "And it also taught me that these markings-" He gestured to Red Alert and Hot Shot's symbols. "-mean nothing. When they say that no Autobot or Decepticon can ever love one another because of these markings, you soon realize just how wrong that is. You soon learn that we are all the same no matter what markings we wear. You soon learn that the hatred you have for Autobots...Decepticons...It never really was yours."

Shockwave and Red Alert looked at each other. It was a fleeting gesture, but one that Jhiaxus caught. He smiled and moved between the two, taking Red Alert's hand in his and Shockwave's in the other. They stared down at his hold and then, at him.

"But you have that chance!" Jhiaxus told them.

Hot Shot looked from one face to the next before sitting up. "Well, that's it. I lost my appetite..."

Jhiaxus arched his optic ridges before straightening and beckoning to Hot Shot with one claw. The Autobot yelped and backed away. "No, don't you even-"

Jhiaxus smirked and began to advance, still beckoning with one talon. Hot Shot let out another cry and ducked behind Red Alert. "Quit it!"

"Okay, how old are we?" Red Alert muttered, giving the two bots a skeptical look.

"Perhaps the little menace should not be so quick to provoke others," Jhiaxus said, with a smirk and show of his fangs. He didn't sound hostile, but rather playful instead. "I may be an old bot, but I got quite a bite."

Hot Shot rolled his optics. "I would never have guessed, crazy old-" He jerked back when Jhiaxus snapped his fangs at him.

Red Alert smiled and shook her head. Then, the smile disappeared and she looked up at Shockwave. "Whatever you decide to do, I can't choose for you," she said, "You have to decide for yourself. Not me, not Jhiaxus, and not Megatron can decide that for you."

It was something they both knew.

It was inevitable.

O

_Note_-Yeah, I gave Jhiaxus' father a name. LOL. It was highly pushed by my friends on deviantart. XD


	23. It's Not Goodbye

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**It's Not Goodbye**

Receiving a contact call from Megatron was actually not so welcoming as Shockwave had thought. It wasn't as if most of his experiments weren't a success and even his most proud experiment... It was simply the fact that his time spent with the little Autobot he had come to grow-dare he confess-fond of had to be cut brutally short. Hearing Megatron's voice also awoke him to the harsh reality of where he was.

And who he had to be.

"My Liege, it's good to hear from you again," Shockwave said, in the monitor displaying Megatron's impatient face.

_"You have something for me. Something that can guarantee an end to this war." _Megatron affirmed.

Shockwave nodded his head. "Yes, my Liege. A suitable hunter of Autobots that I can send to you."

_"Good," _Megatron replied, with a smile, _"The Autobots are on the run, their base destroyed by my hand. It's only a matter of time. Given the size of this pathetic planet, they don't have many places to hide. Your work will certainly aid in my fight against them."_

"I will have it for you in the next orbital cycle," Shockwave assured him.

Megatron tilted his head. Intrigue lit his features. _"Why wait? Arrive this moment!"_

"My Liege," Shockwave said, being certain not to disclose recent events, "I must be absolutely certain of the success of the weapon. I will only need an orbital cycle to do so."

_"Hmm..." _Megatron seemed acquiesced, for the moment, _"Very well. I want no surprises."_

Shockwave gave him a respectful bow before ending the conversation. He stood there in silence for a long time and exhaled heavily. It was supposed to be his greatest achievement, his ultimate glory. This was supposed to be his moment.

And he couldn't even find joy in it now...

He walked out to the surface and found Jhiaxus, Red Alert and Hot Shot by his ship, in the middle of conversation apparently. Shockwave cleared his intakes and they stopped long enough to look back at him.

"Why hey there, blinky," Hot Shot teased.

"I have some news," Shockwave told them, his vocals lower and less than enthused, "I have received a message from Lord Megatron."

At that, each smile disappeared and the three stared at him severely now. Red Alert looked to be the most concerned, however Jhiaxus spoke before she could, taking a step forward. He studied Shockwave curiously, but also with grave seriousness.

"And?" he said.

"I told him that I would have his project to him in the next orbital cycle," Shockwave answered. "And he wishes for my presence on Earth."

Red Alert looked disappointed and Hot Shot scoffed, stepping into Shockwave's personal space. "You're fraggin kidding me, right?" he snapped, "I knew this was a waste of time from the beginning, but Primus help Red, she wanted to try." He snorted and threw his hands in the air, turning and storming away toward Jhiaxus' ship. "I can't believe how much of a waste this was! It was! It really was! A great waste!"

While he ranted, Jhiaxus started to speak, but Red Alert raised a hand and stopped him. He stared quizzically down at her and she looked sadly up at Shockwave.

"Is this what you really want?" she asked.

"Not really, no," he answered, shaking his head, "But it's something that must be done."

Red Alert sighed, but nodded. "I understand."

"You do?" Jhiaxus looked down at her in surprise.

Shockwave took a step forward and reached down, lifting Red Alert's chin with one claw so that she looked up at him. He could see every detail of pain in her gaze and felt a stab of his own in his spark, but it had to be done. It was for the best for everyone.

"Do not worry, Red Alert," he said, speaking much lower now, "I give you my word that once this is all said and done, you will find yourself by my side again."

She blinked, stunned by that and needless to say, Jhiaxus looked just the same. Then, his optics flickered with realization and he smiled somewhat, nodding to Shockwave with a rather impressed look on his face.

"I am sending you with Jhiaxus so that Megatron won't ever know of your presence here," Shockwave continued, "That way, I can know you will always remain in safe servos. This way, I can perform my tasks for Lord Megatron while knowing completely...that you will always be out of harms way. And perhaps when the war is finally over...I will come and find you. And then, you and I will have nothing left to fear."

He reached behind him and removed a small crystalline lens from a compartment at his side and placed it in her servos. "I want you to take this with you. It holds something in writing that can only be read under intense light against a darker surface, but you must give me your word that you will not read it until you're already gone."

Red Alert studied the lens; it was mostly blue and clear with shimmering violet colors in the center. She couldn't imagine any sort of writing in it, but nodded reassuringly to Shockwave. He nodded back and gave Jhiaxus a look before bowing his head.

"You will tend to her every need, I trust?" he said.

Jhiaxus smiled and bowed back. "As I once did you, my student."

"Good."

Shockwave started to go, but Red Alert held out a hand. "Wait!"

He paused and looked back at her.

"Before I go...do you think I can..." She smiled hesitantly, trying to stay strong. "...hold you, one last time?"

Shockwave lingered there for a moment. "I think that may be possible," he replied.

She placed her arms around him tightly and he did what he could to return the embrace with one hand, leaning his helm down to the crown of her own. He could feel her smaller servos trying to hold onto him tighter and just couldn't have that. The drones or the Insecticons could very well see this and he did not need that, even if he wanted to hold her for as long as he could. He cleared his intakes in a perfect representation of a cough.

"Red Alert? You must let me go now," he reminded her in an admirably steady voice.

She hesitated, but eventually parted, laughing sheepishly with a hint of agony in her vocals. "I'm sorry..."

"Yes, well...I must be going," Shockwave said, turning halfway, "Farewell little Autobot..."

Jhiaxus pulled Red Alert with him as she rigidly watched Shockwave walk away. "Come on," he told her with a gentle sigh, "Let's return home."

_My home is walking away. _"Yes," Red Alert replied, rather shakily. She watched Shockwave's departing back and whispered the words she knew he wouldn't hear, but had to tell herself.

"I love you."

O

It was painfully silent on board the Twilight.

Jhiaxus spent most of his time watching the stars from his captain's chair, leaning against his arm and considering the recent events that had taken place. It wasn't long until Hot Shot appeared at his side, looking rather disappointed in what had happened.

"This is why getting close to anyone fragging blows," he said, quietly, "What's the point if stuff like this happens?"

Jhiaxus sighed. "The point is to try, young bot."

"But if you try, you'll end up like she is," Hot Shot argued, "Alone in a room probably crying. Again."

Jhiaxus glanced up at him skeptically. "May I make an inquiry, young bot?" he asked, "Why are you so opposed to feelings of the spark?"

Hot Shot stared at him for a moment before he chuckled and took a seat. His mild laugh was somewhat bitter in taste and yet, mixed with a certain sadness all the same. "I had a femme I was really in to," he told him, "Swell lady too. She always made me laugh."

Jhiaxus straightened with interest. A smile lit his lips. "Go on."

Hot Shot chuckled once more and stared down at his hands, wringing them together in a gesture of self-comfort. "Yeah, no big deal. A guy like me can even get lucky sometimes," he continued; his smile disappeared, "Frag, I thought the two of us were going to end up together. Then guess what happened? I thought it was time to tie the spark, you know? I offered it to her and she...well..." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Turned you down?" Jhiaxus guessed.

"Yeah..."

"But you tried!" Jhiaxus insisted, straightening in his chair, "You knew what it was like to feel love for another Cybertronian! Wouldn't you want to feel that instead of never knowing what it would be like?"

Hot Shot nodded somewhat, still rather dismal. "Yeah, I guess. Sometimes I think of it like that."

"And?"

"Sometimes I think about how she died too."

Jhiaxus' smile drained and he looked stunned. Hot Shot met his gaze and attempted to play it cool, wiping his face with one hand. "So...no protomesh off my nose, yeah?" he laughed in a weak tone, "Slag happens and you just learn to move on."

He stood up and started to go, but Jhiaxus stopped him.

"I would never have known, boy, as you are always smiling and laughing," he said, attempting to comfort him, "I am sorry for your loss."

"Yeah well..." Hot Shot grinned somewhat, though his optics didn't match, "We all grieve in different ways, old timer. Some of us learn to laugh at the war instead of think about how there may never be any hope for us and others-like yourself-learn to put hope in the hopeless. In your own...twisted kind of way, I guess."

Jhiaxus looked completely floored.

"I'm gonna find Red and check on her," Hot Shot said, walking away.

Jhiaxus watched him walk away before leaning back in his chair, considering what he had just learned.

These Autobots continued to surprise him every day.

Meanwhile, Red Alert had taken Shockwave's offering and held it up to a ray of light from a lamp in her room. She watched the wall where it reflected, but saw nothing of interest. Confused and a little anxious, she sat there and pondered what he said before glancing out through her window. She studied the blackness of space and stars before an idea came to mind. Frowning, she turned the reflective surface of the lens and shot a laser from her wrist.

The laser refracted in the lens and spread apart into various directions, casting a strange image that she struggled to make out. When she did, her optics widened and Primus be damned, tears started to fall. She laughed tearfully and shook her head, unable to fathom what she was reading. The light spelled out a few simple words that he could not tell her so easily in person. The words she had been waiting to hear for a long time from him.

_I DO TOO._

Meanwhile, Shockwave stood facing his greatest creation in the shadows of its cage.

The beast had been quite the fighter before its birth, but like all of them, they eventually fell to his will.

"You are to destroy all Autobots..." he told it, "All Autobots...but her. Do you understand?"

A terrifying hiss was his only response. Yellow optics flashed in the darkness, acknowledging its master's bidding. Shockwave reached up with one hand, touching a thick, jagged throat where Energon pulsed life.

"And we are to bring an end to this conflict, once and for all..."

Behind him, a space bridge opened and drones stood beside it, waiting for him. Shockwave glanced back at the swirling vortex, knowing that it would take him to his Lord. He turned to the other drones standing by the creature's cage and gestured with his hand. At that silent gesture,

"Let's go," he ordered.

Shockwave walked through the space bridge and found himself standing in Megatron's chambers. Starscream was standing on one side and appeared to look rather unsettled by Shockwave's presence. Knock Out simply curled his lip at the sight of him and the others merely seemed to be rather...distant and uncertain. They looked upon him like he was a thing to be so rightfully feared. All but his Lord and Master, Megatron.

_Neither did she..._

"My Liege..." Shockwave said, boweing respectfully. "I present to you...the ultimate Autobot hunter."

He gestured behind him and the creature soon stepped through the bridge. The sight of it made Starscream cower back in fright and soon, the other Decepticons seemed to follow his moves. Shockwave even noticed a look of amazement on Megatron's face and he stood up from his throne, as the towering beast cast its massive shadow down on them all. It let out a rattling, monstrous snarl that shook the very foundations of the room.

Shockwave watched the look of awe and fear on each face.

_But it will not hunt her. That much is certain. _

It was unfortunate really, but this way, he would always know that she would be safe.

_I will see you again someday...little Autobot..._

_Maybe..._

O

_Note_-One chapter left! A little surprise character showing up.


	24. Epilogue

**Nevermore**

**Disclaimer**: According to **mamabot**, my previous little fic "The Visitor" wasn't going to be just a "one-shot". And she's exactly right. XD I wanted to wait until the next season of Prime known as Beast Hunters, but screw it, I can't. I can't wait until next year when they decide to air it. I have this one and another I planned on with this pairing. Most of my fics from the "Never" series tend to end on a sad note-with the exception of Neverland-but I'll be mulling it over if this one will or not. Perhaps anyone who feels it should can let me know in a review. Hehe.

_"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."_

-Edgar Allan Poe

_"For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

-John Greenleaf Whittier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Your reasoning is hardly... logical."_

-Shockwave

**Epilogue**

_Several days later..._

A lone Autobot ship drifted through space.

The Autobot behind the controls was Rodimus Prime, working at attempting contact with other Autobot troops. He had not run into a single shred of luck recently and was beginning to lose hope that he ever would find his fellow Autobots again.

"Primus..." he said, softly, "Are any of you still alive out there?"

There was a crackling sound ahead of him, followed by the sight of a strange space storm. Rodimus' optics widened and he watched as an enormous, black ship warped directly in his path. He grunted sharply and attempted to veer off target, but he was abruptly seized by two massive tendrils that slid out from the ship, yanking him into blinding light. Rodimus struggled to break loose, but his control panel would not respond.

"Primus, frag it!" he spat, "Of all the things to happen NOW!"

He was thrown from his seat with a yell and struggled to his feet, watching grimly as his ship was pulled into the great behemoth.

Meanwhile, Jhiaxus was calmly observing the sight from his captain's chair and straightened, standing up. "Well then, time to see what we've brought in," he murmured, with a small smile on his face. He nodded to Quick Silver. "Be it friend or enemy, we should at least approach with dignity, yes?"

"Yes, my Lord." Quick Silver acknowledged.

Rodimus was struggling with several armed Cybertronians when Jhiaxus descended into the cargo bay. He arched his optic brows skeptically and shook his head at the sight before stepping forward. When he did, his crew parted and Rodimus looked up at him.

"I take it you're the captain, huh?" he snapped.

Jhiaxus crossed a hand over his chest and bowed. "If there were a leader, it would be me," he replied, "You must be Rodimus Prime."

Rodimus frowned, confused that this Decepticon knew his name. "Do I know you, scrapheap?"

"I'm quite surprised you have not heard of me, Rodimus," Jhiaxus continued, "Rumor has it you're almost as famous as me these days. I have heard all about you."

Rodimus squinted at him, struggling in the grips of the Cybertronians who held him by his arms. "What the frag are you talking about? How do you know me?"

"A young Autobot Field Medic by the name of Red Alert told me," Jhiaxus said, still smiling, "And I must say, she did not exaggerate when she said you were..." He studied Rodimus up and down with a smirk of his lips. "...a bit on the unruly side."

Rodimus blinked, stunned. "You know Red Alert?" He struggled harder now. "Where is she, you Decepticon slag?"

"Come now, Rodimus," Jhiaxus' smile disappeared, "You are familiar with communication and the like. We must show one another respect if we are to reach a mutual understanding. First, allow me to introduce myself; I am Jhiaxus and I am no longer a Decepticon, but my reasons are my own." He gestured around them with a sweep of his hand to the others. "These are my comrades, friends, whatever you wish to see them as. And we are not here to cause a fight."

"I don't give a slag who you are!" Rodimus spat, squirming in the grips, optics flaring, "I'll frag you and your little drones to the Pit and back if you don't tell me where she is!"

Jhiaxus' smile was gone now and he pursed his lips with a sigh. "I'm sensing some ignorance and hostility here. The niceties must be observed in all diplomatic situations, Rodimus," he said, voice changing into one of impatience, "Now I can be quite an easy mech to get along with if given the opportunity. So here's the deal I'm willing to give you: You show me the same respect you would show any one of your comrades, and I will show you the same. If not, I can be quite an unpleasant mech."

He leaned down and his red optics flashed. "Now then, whoever brought you into this world would not want you to forget your manners. Arrogant, mongrel pup. I could have slaughtered you the moment you stepped onto my ship. So you better think twice before you ever threaten me or my people ever again."

Rodimus glared back at him, but exhaled with irritation and nodded. "Fine. Whatever."

"I'll accept that," Jhiaxus replied, smiling now.

"Can you please just tell me where Red Alert is?" Rodimus demanded, in a mild voice now, "Please..."

Jhiaxus straightened. "Red Alert is in fine health. There is no cause for concern. Her comrade Hot Shot is also with her."

Rodimus smiled, relieved. "Thank Primus!"

"Indeed."

"So...can you tell me where she is?" Rodimus asked.

Jhiaxus shook his head. "I'm afraid not. She made it clear that she wanted no one to know where she is."

Rodimus couldn't believe what he heard. "What?" he exclaimed, "You're lying!"

"Lies are so easy to create for those who find it easy to do so," Jhiaxus replied, his gaze hardening somewhat. "And by those who make such declarations."

Rodimus grunted and looked around, trying to fathom why someone he knew so well would not want him to find her? It made no sense! He was still, by all accounts, a superior officer to her and if she was abandoning her duty as an Autobot, he had to know where she was.

"She is safe and waiting for the one she loves," Jhiaxus told him, tilting his head at Rodimus' stunned look. "He wanted to be sure that I took care of her and made certain that no harm could come her way."

"What?" Rodimus wasn't sure he heard correctly. "Who is it?"

"Well, it isn't you, if that is what you so brazenly assume..."

Rodimus scowled at him. "Who is she with?" he demanded.

Jhiaxus smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Really now, Rodimus. Why is it so important who she's now with?" he asked, "Why does it matter if she's with another so long as she is to be happy? Isn't that what you want?"

Rodimus shifted uncomfortably and glanced down. "She can't still be angry at me about-"

"Enough. She has decided what she wants," Jhiaxus interrupted, "It isn't proper to decide the thoughts of a femme for her. So I would do yourself a favor and move on."

Rodimus snorted with contempt. "And where do you suggest, Decepticon?"

"Hm. I personally couldn't care less if you decided to leap head first into a black hole," Jhiaxus replied, with a shrug, "But I hear Earth is lovely this time of year. Perhaps you will find better luck with your fellow Autobots there."

"Is she there?"

"No. But it's to my understanding that Optimus Prime is."

Rodimus seemed rather disappointed and his arms were released. He gave Jhiaxus a look of disgust, but nodded his head. When he spoke, his vocals were resolute and quiet. "Okay, I'm at least thankful for that bit of knowledge."

"Good. Now I would wish you luck, but that would be lying, now wouldn't it?" Jhiaxus smiled and gave him a bow nonetheless. "However, I am not like the mindless brutes you are no doubt associating me with at the present time, so I would bit you away."

Rodimus nodded gruffly and turned to enter his ship, but lingered and hung his shoulders, glancing back at Jhiaxus again. "Can you at least tell me if he makes her happy?"

"He has his share of issues like all of us, but I have never seen a femme more happy these days." Jhiaxus told him.

"Oh..." Rodimus smiled weakly. "Thanks. I'm glad to hear it."

After departing the Twilight and continuing on his journey, Rodimus considered this new bit of information.

"I'll find you..." he promised, "I'll find you and get the truth myself."


End file.
